Our Kingdom
by Lue Meldane
Summary: Depois de perder o pai e a mãe, a Sai só resta seu amor, Itachi e seus amigos Sasuke e Naruto, bem como a mãe dos dois primeiros, Mikoto. Com o Conselheiro Mor do reino de volta, uma grande dor de cabeça se aproxima. [YAOI][U.A][ITASAI, SASUNARU, OTHERS]
1. Prólogo

**Essa fic é ItaSai \o/**

**Sim, esse é agora um dos meus casais prediletos**

**Culpa dela! -aponta para Uchiha Gih-**

**Essa fic é dedicada a ela, minha maninha \o/**

**Yondaime: Yo, minna**

**esse vai ser meu encosto, pela primeira vez nas minahs fics XD **

**eu AMO ELE º-º **

**Yondaime: Essa fic está agora COM betagem graças a Kit-chan, que teve a santa paciência de achar os erros de gramáticais nessa fic. Aposto que não foram poucos **

**ainnn, mas ele é mau i.i  
**

** Yondaime: pra fic, AGORA Ò.Ó/**

**SENHOR, SIM, SENHOR ò.ó7**

* * *

Prólogo

Era frio e nevava muito. Em uma casinha no meio da imensidão branca, uma mulher escorada no parapeito da janela bordava algo em um pano branco enquanto olhava os flocos que caíam. Era perceptível uma grande barriga sob o tecido azul turquesa do vestido que usava. A mulher bordava, mas sem querer furou o dedo. Sacudi-o como reflexo, o que fez uma gotinha de sangue voar para a neve e se espalhar nela, deixando-a em um tom vermelho.

A mulher observou o aquilo. Um sentimento de angustia assolou o seu peito. Um mau pressentimento apertava seu coração enquanto via o sangue se alastrar pela neve, tomando-a completamente, devorando-a. Sentiu que uma lágrima estava prestes a rolar pela sua face, e ela rolaria, se naquele momento a porta de seu quarto não tivesse sido aberta por um homem de cabelos castanhos até os ombros e olhos da mesma cor, que entrou no quarto. Ele abraçou-a por trás. Tanto ele quanto ela sorriam. Ela falsamente, mas ainda assim sorria.

Iichiro: Tudo bem?

Touya: Tudo.

Iichiro: Vamos almoçar?

Touya: Vamos.

Assim se passou uma semana, um mês. O feliz casal à espera do primeiro filho que nasceria por esses dias. Até que chegou a hora.

A neve cessara lá fora, nem ela queria presenciar o que acontecia ali, não teria coragem de ser testemunha disso. O vento também não soprava, o tempo na verdade parecia parado e se não fossem os gritos de dor que ecoavam pela paisagem, qualquer um poderia jurar que era uma pintura, uma imagem congelada.

Logo os gritos foram substituídos por um alto choro de neném. Na casinha, um pai alegre balançava a sua criança em seus braços, tão feliz que não se dera conta de que sua esposa deitada na cama cheia de sangue não se mexia.

Iichiro: É um menino! - Ele sacudia suavemente a criança no ar – É um menino lindo!

Ele levou o menino para perto da esposa para mostrá-lo a ela e nesse momento se deu conta que ela estava com os olhos fechados.

Rapidamente e com a alegria de antes substituída pela apreensão levou o garoto até o berço previamente preparado, voltando logo para o lado da esposa. Sacudiu-a levemente e ela não respondeu. O desespero inundou seu corpo. Segurou os dois braços da mulher e sacudiu-a com força

Iichiro: Querida! QUERIDA!

Soltou o corpo e ele caiu como uma pedra, um objeto sem vida qualquer. Recuou vários passos para trás, até se escorar na parede e levou suas mãos a boca. A sua mulher estava morta sobre a cama, ele não podia acreditar.

Precipitou-se para fora do cômodo e logo para fora da casa também. Corria como um louco. Não que quisesse fugir, mas precisava de alguém na ilusão de ainda dar tempo. Gritava para extravasar o desespero, não conseguia se conter, ele corroia seu peito como ácido, doía, machucava.

Logo chegou a cidade que não era tão longe da casa, pelas ruas gritava por ajuda. Cidadãos curiosos davam as caras nas janelas para ver o homem que fazia estardalhaço na rua normalmente calma do lugar. Mais preocupados em olhá-lo e o chamar de louco, nem se davam ao luxo de prestar atenção às suplicas de ajuda que ele jogava aos quatro ventos.

O homem esvaia o ar de seus pulmões, reenchia-os e esvaziava novamente. O som de sua voz parecia que poderia chegar a qualquer lugar do mundo, mas mesmo assim, ninguém saia de sua casa para ajudar. Para seu alívio, um som de porta se abrindo ecoou em um dos momentos em que tomava fôlego. Da porta saiu uma velhinha, toda enrolada em casacos, como se estivesse ensacada. Iichiro correu em sua direção, agarrou o casaco que ela usava e ajoelhou-se em sua frente, olhando-a suplicantemente.

Iichiro: Minha mulher! Ela deu a luz a nosso filho, mas não se mexe! Eu preciso de alguém! Ajude-me, por favor! – a fala saiu entrecortada e sua garganta doía em reação ao excesso de uso.

Velha: Meu jovem, eu não posso fazer nada! Entendo sua dor, mas você deve ir ao médico, ficar gritando no meio da rua não o ajudará em nada!

Iichiro: Por favor, senhora, diga-me onde encontro um médico!

A mulher apontou uma casa branca grande a cerca de 150 metros de onde estavam. Rapidamente o homem foi até lá e bateu na porta.

Logo chegaram a casa de Iichiro que esperava escorado a parede do quarto do casal, segurando seu filho no colo, este que foi prioridade ao médico. Ao constatar que a criança estava com a saúde perfeita o doutor foi até a cama, sabendo que tinha olhos castanhos pregados a suas costas.

Aproximou-se da mulher e colocou dois dedos em seu pescoço. Olhou para o marido compreensivamente e apenas fez um sinal de não com a cabeça. Uma lágrima rolou pela face do homem que o olhava.

O médico se retirou e Iichiro começou a juntar suas coisas. Na verdade, pegou apenas o dinheiro que estava sendo economizado para uma emergência e jogou algumas roupas dentro de uma mala surrada. Pegou do armário duas cobertinhas de criança e uma manta e enrolou seu filho nisso. Foi até a cozinha e pegou alimentos e leite, colocou tudo dentro da mala e partiu.

Deixou pra trás todas as lembranças e um corpo sobre a cama. Agora não importava. A única coisa que precisava era sair dali e o mais rápido possível. Não tinha idéia do que fazer. Tinha comida suficiente para três dias e quando chegasse a algum lugar, teria dinheiro o bastante para iniciar uma vida, visto que a quantidade que economizou juntamente com a esposa nos últimos doze anos era grande.

Viajou por um dia sem parar. Suas pernas não o agüentavam mais e o bebê chorava. Abriu a mala, pegou o leite e alguma comida e voltou a fechá-la, sentando-se sobre ela. Com o leite, alimentou o bebê, comeu alguma coisa também. Ficou sentado ali por um tempo, uma hora talvez. Não podia dormir, mas pelo menos agora seu corpo estava mais descansado para agüentar mais caminhada pela neve e para agüentar o frio que fazia.

Mais cerca de um dia de caminhada com pequenas pausas para descanso e chegou em um lugar chamado Konoha. Era um reino pequeno e bonito. Entrou na cidade e constatou que havia pouca gente nas ruas, ninguém parecia muito disposto a dar o coro para a neve fria, e também porque o sol já estava prestes a se por e não era uma boa idéia ficar caminhando ali no escuro.

Estava um pouco perdido sobre o que fazer ali, quando viu ao longe um grande castelo que provavelmente seria do rei daquele lugar. Não agüentaria mais caminhar e seus mantimentos chegavam ao fim. Sem escolha rumou para o castelo.

Chegando lá foi recepcionado por dois guardas, que, depois de muita súplica, o deixaram entrar para falar com o rei. Foi recebido em uma sala gigantesca, mas pouco ornamentada. As únicas coisas nela, além de grandes candelabros presos a parede e ao teto, eram dois imponentes tronos que pareciam feitos de ouro, ricos dos mais lindos e refinados detalhes. O estofado vermelho, apesar de pouco visível sob a figura do rei, era de algo parecido a um veludo. No trono maior, um homem de cabelos e olhos negros e ao seu lado direito, no trono menor, estava à rainha que tinha as mesmas características que o marido. Ambos eram cruelmente parecidos com a sua falecida esposa.

O homem maltrapilho ajoelhou-se diante do soberano. Contou-lhe sua história e implorou para que lhe desse abrigo, pelo menos por um ou dois dias, até poder estabelecer-se na cidade. O rei estava prestes a mandá-lo embora quando teve seu braço segurado pela rainha que o olhou suplicante.

Mikoto: Por favor, querido, entenda a dor desse pobre homem. Veja também que ele está com uma criança. Você precisa de servos e se essa criança for educada direito pode ser muito útil a nós. Deixe este homem viver aqui como empregado.

O homem pareceu inútil perto do pedido da mulher e ela também tinha razão. Iichiro ficou imensamente feliz, já havia achado lar e trabalho. Sua vida iniciava-se novamente.

Fugaku: Assim seja feito então. Homem, qual seu nome?

Iichiro: Iichiro.

Fugaku: E o da criança?

Iichiro exitou, não havia pensado nisso.

Mikoto: Se você ainda não decidiu, posso dar uma sugestão?

Iichiro: Sim, alteza.

Mikoto: Essa criança pode se chamar Sai? É um garoto, não? Esse é o nome que eu daria a meu filho, mas como depois da minha segunda gravidez, que foi muito difícil, não posso mais ter filhos.

Iichiro: Sim, é um garoto. Obrigado pela sugestão alteza, o nome do menino será Sai então.

Mikoto sorriu largamente.

Fugaku: Kushina!

O rei chamou e logo após uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos entrou no aposento, trajava um vestido de saia armada na cor azul marinho e por cima uma espécie de avental branco. Usava uma simples tiara branca na cabeça, apenas para segurar os cabelos para não lhe caírem no rosto. A criada parou em frente ao trono e fazendo uma reverência.

Kishina: Sim, alteza?

Mikoto: Leve esse homem ao quarto dos empregados e leve o bebê ao quarto de Sasuke, existem dois berços lá e um está desocupado. Depois volte aqui e eu lhe acompanharei até seu quarto, quero ver o Naruto.

Kushina: Sim, alteza.

A empregada fez uma nova reverência.

Kushina: Acompanhe-me, senhor.

Sem qualquer palavra a mais, Iichiro começou a seguir a moça. O castelo era muito grande, mas não era ostentoso. Os corredores eram de pedra sem nenhum adorno na parede. Eventualmente via alguns quadros pendurados, mas não podia distinguir o que estava neles retratados, pois a luz dos candelabros era fraca.

Pararam na frente de uma porta grande. Kushina tomou dianteira e a abriu, mostrando um quarto muito grande.

Kusinha: A rainha é muito bondosa com os servos, ela faz questão que eles tenham um bom quarto. O rei não é má pessoa, mas ele é muito influenciado por outras pessoas, por isso às vezes é um pouco cruel.

O homem entrou no quarto, a empregada entrou em seguida.

Kushina: O senhor não fala?

Iichiro: Ah, falo sim. Nem me apresentei a você. Iichiro, prazer.

Kushina: Kushina, o prazer é meu! E quem é esse pequenino em seu colo?

Iichiro: Este é Sai, meu filho.

Kushina: Olá Sai! Iichiro, posso levá-lo para o quarto em que ele vai ficar?

Iichiro: Claro! Mas eu poderei vê-lo, não é?

Kushina: Claro! Quando quiser!

A moça sorriu para ele e pegou o bebê no colo, saindo do quarto logo após. O homem fitou seu quarto novo com interesse. Ali começaria sua nova vida.

x----------x----------x----------x----------x----------x----------x----------x----------x----------x

**15 anos depois**

x----------x----------x----------x----------x----------x----------x----------x----------x----------x

Era uma tarde de verão e o ar estava abafado. Sufocante. O vento trazia com ele o mormaço e até as árvores pareciam agonizantes diante daquele calor extremo. Nos jardins do castelo o mesmo vento batia nas quinas das estufas floridas, fazendo um forte barulho que parecia um assobio, um sussurro talvez, uma previsão do que aconteceria.

Quando a noite começava a cair, fazendo tudo esfriar um pouco, os candelabros do castelo começavam a ser acesos. Pelos corredores, passos apressados soavam e com eles o farfalhar de uma capa.

Uma porta foi escancarada, a rainha entrava no quarto do seu servente. Olhou ao redor, encostados na parede estavam seus filhos, Itachi e Sasuke, Naruto, o amo particular deste último com caras um pouco preocupadas. Sentado em uma cadeira do outro lado do cômodo estava um garoto de orbes negros e cabelos do mesmo tom, muito parecido a seus próprios filhos, não demonstrava qualquer emoção. Ao lado da cama estavam Kushina, sua serva e mãe de Naruto, e Minato, seu marido, chefe da segurança do castelo, ambos com o olhar aflito.

Na cama, um corpo já quase sem vida e outros dois ao seu lado.

Mikoto: O que está acontecendo?

Shizune: O médico anterior diagnosticou errado este homem.

Tsunade: Enquanto eu e minha assistente estávamos fora, o médico substituto afirmou que este homem tinha apenas uma gripe, mas isso é uma pneumonia e pode não parecer muita coisa, mas esse homem já tem 50 anos e seu corpo não é mais tão forte. A doença já o afetou demais, ele não passará dessa noite.

O silencio dominou o local, acariciando cruelmente cada um dos que estavam ali. Mikoto olhou para Sai, e pra seu total espanto, esse não esboçava qualquer expressão em sua face. Tudo bem que o garoto sempre fora assim, mas em um momento desses era de se esperar que pelo menos ficasse triste.

Iichiro: Por favor, me deixem falar com a rainha a sós.

O olhar de todos se voltou para a cama, de onde a voz embargada se fez ouvir. Sem questionamentos ou palavras, todos se retiraram do quarto.

Iichiro: Alteza, a senhora sempre foi benevolente comigo e com meu filho, se sentiria muito incomodada se eu lhe pedisse um favor?

Mikoto: De jeito nenhum! Diga o que você quer.

Iichiro: Cuide de Sai por mim.

Mikoto: Isso você não precisava pedir, Iichiro.

Iichiro: Naquele armário, na ultima gaveta, existe uma pequena caixa, igual a um porta-jóias. Quando julgar necessário, abra-a.

Mikoto: Necessário? Como eu saberei?

Iichiro: Tenho certeza de que você saberá.

A voz do homem ia morrendo aos poucos. A rainha foi até o armário e pegou a tal caixa. Não era muito grande, mas era forrada de veludo, parecia ser bem velha. O veludo era verde escuro e mesmo sendo antigo brilha muito. Quando voltou-se novamente para a cama, os olhos castanhos do homem estavam vidrados, a cabeça caída pro lado e nenhuma força mais restava.

A porta foi novamente escancarada e a rainha saiu do quarto, passando por todos que esperavam no corredor do lado de fora do quarto com a cabeça baixa, e pressionando a caixinha de veludo contra seu corpo, como se quisesse protegê-la. Não parou, não queria que ninguém visse a caixa. Uma única lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

O conteúdo daquela caixa não sabia, mas ele foi confiado a ela por algum motivo e tinha certeza absoluta que tinha a ver com Sai. Aquele garoto lembrava-lhe muito alguém. Era precioso para ela. O protegeria como protegia a caixa em suas mão nesse momento.

Entrou em seu quarto e escondeu a caixa. Teria que estar alerta para saber quando fosse o momento necessário.

* * *

**A nova fanfic dessa baka \o/**

**aqui esta, el Prólogo \o/**

**é QUASE só ItaSai, mas vou lutar pra por outros casais XD**

**SasuNaru é provavel que terá**

**Espero reviews, minna-san, vcs não sabem o quanto frustrante é para mim receber tão poucos reviews quanto recebo em minhas fics**

**e fazedo uma propagandinha básica, cliquem no meu nomezinho lá em cima e deem uma olhadela nas minhas nenes XD**

** Yondaime: Só podia mesmo, irmã de publicitário...**

**----------x-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nota: Desculpem minha falha, para quem já leu, de ter colocado "Epílogo" sendo que este é o prólogo, foi um momento de desatenção. Gomen . **

**----------x-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nota 2: Muito obrigado mesmo a minha Mom, Kit-chan, por betar essa fic!!! **

**----------x-------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Conflito Inicial

**Chegueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei \o/**

**Yondaime: Infelizmente, acrescente ¬¬ **

**Nem vem se fazer de frio, eu sei que tu me ama tanto quanto eu!**

**Yondaime: Eu sou casado!**

**Eu não sou ciumenta n.n**

**Yondaime: Cantada velha hein?**

**Fazer o que? É a vida...**

**Yondaime: Bem, a Kit disse pra culpar ela pelo atraso, mas jamais faria isso. Graças a ela isso aqui foi betado, por que tenha santa paciência pra postar algo dessa... _coisa _**

**BEEEEEM, vamos a fic ¬¬_  
_**

* * *

_Our Kingdom – Conflito Inicial  
_

A rainha passou rápido por todos e nem olhou para eles. A porta do quarto permaneceu aberta. As médicas entraram e os garotos preparavam-se para entrar novamente. Bem, nem todos. Sai, momentos após a mulher ter saído, deu as costas a todos e saiu andando calmamente pelo corredor, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Todos olharam estarrecidos para as costas dele até que virasse para outro corredor e por ele sumisse. Um momento de silêncio em que todos olharam na direção em que antes estava o garoto, até que alguém finalmente fez alguma coisa, o que não necessariamente indicava quebra do tempo sem serem proferidas palavras por ali.

Itachi, também dando as costas aos outros, seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que Sai, sumindo pelo mesmo corredor. Os únicos seres restantes na sala foram o príncipe mais novo e o seu servo particular.

O loiro olhou para seu mestre e após para o quarto, prendendo-o nas cortinas da cama, que graças a Deus impossibilitavam a visão de quem estava na cama. Com o brilho normalmente presente em seus olhos estava apagado, e ele mostrava um sorriso triste no rosto. Sim, um sorriso, pois a situação era deveras cômica, o homem que tanto amava o filho sofria a indiferença deste.

Naruto: Devemos entrar?

Sasuke: Não.

Começaram a andar em direção a qualquer lugar, virando no corredor oposto ao que os outros.

Naruto: Como Sai pode ser tão indiferente a morte do pai?

Sasuke: Ele não é indiferente.

Naruto: Como não? Ele sequer mostrou emoções ao ver o pai morto.

Sasuke: Ele foi educado para isso, para ser assim.

Naruto: Como?

Sasuke: O Sai sempre esteve ao lado de Itachi, sempre. Mas ele estava lá como acompanhante do futuro rei, então, ao contrário de você ele não pode ter emoções, ele deve ser frio e calculista, por que futuramente pode ser até um conselheiro. Você é estabanado e hiperativo, ele não pode, ele deve ser discreto, não deve chamar mais atenção do que seu mestre.

Naruto: Eu não sei se fico com pena do Sai ou brabo com você por essa explicação.

Sasuke: Fique triste pelo Sai.

Naruto: Sim. Eu não sei como era a relação de Sai com o pai dele.

Sasuke: Eu me pergunto o que você foi fazer esses dois anos fora com o Jiraya-sensei. Antes você era mais infantil do que é agora, então você nunca deve ter reparado nisso, mas o Sai e o seu pai tinham uma relação de muito respeito. Sai amava seu pai, apesar da relação não ser muito "calorosa" devido aos fatos que eu já lhe citei.

Naruto: Eu não sei se você sabe Sasuke, mas eu provavelmente estarei do seu lado como servo por um bom tempo, então eu estava treinando com ele para poder te proteger.

Sasuke: Naruto, por favor, não coloque como se você fosse meu escravo.

Naruto: Eu não vejo problema nisso Sasuke, é isso que eu sou.

Sasuke: Você não é meu escravo!

Naruto: Não? Então eu sou o que?

Sasuke: Você é meu amigo!

Naruto: Eu acredito nisso, mas eu ainda sou seu servo. Não se preocupe, você é um ótimo mestre.

Naruto abriu um largo sorriso fazendo Sasuke corar levemente. A relação entre eles sempre foi de amizade e rivalidade. Era quase como se um completasse o outro. Sasuke era frio e fazia tudo certo, Naruto era hiperativo e fazia tudo errado. Não que o loiro fosse um inútil, mas ele era explosivo demais e acabava metendo os pés pelas mãos. Depois de ter ficado dois anos e meio treinando com o Jiraya-sensei, um sannin do reino, voltou muito mais maduro apesar de ainda impulsivo.

Sasuke: Hey...

Naruto: Huh? Diga.

Sasuke: Eu senti sua falta.

Naruto esboçou um sorriso lívido. Era uma bela vitória ouvir Sasuke dizendo uma coisa dessas.

Naruto: Acho que pelo menos uma vez em minha vida eu ganhei de você, não?

Sasuke: NARUTO!

Naruto: Desculpe Sasuke, eu também senti muito a sua falta.

Após isso, novamente não disseram nada, continuaram apenas andando. Não tinham uma direção fixa, então rumaram para os jardins do castelo. Já estava escuro, e a noite era muito agradável naquele lugar, talvez pelo castelo ser em um ponto alto e por isso o vento fresco se fazia muito presente no local. Era o tipo de lugar em que a pessoa se sente bem.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já escurecia e Sai pegou um dos candelabros que estavam por aquele caminho para andar. O lugar era escuro e por não ter luz ali as paredes de pedra tinham um pouco de limo e eram meio úmidas. A chamas trêmulas do candelabro lançavam um tênue luz sobre aquelas paredes, dando a elas um aspecto lúgubre.

Até hoje Sai não entendia o por que do castelo ser iluminado por candelabros em vez de tochas, que faziam muito mais luz. O candelabro era grande e tinha suporte pra três velas. Tudo bem que as velas eram consideravelmente grandes, mas de qualquer jeito não iluminavam uma área maior que 1m². Esse fato fazia com que os candelabros estivessem muito perto um dos outros e nos dois lados dos corredores.

Estava andando lentamente, subindo a escada que dava para uma torre. De longe a mais alta do castelo, mas com certeza era a menos usada. Lembrava bem como havia descoberto aquele lugar, e fazia muito tempo.

_Flashback ---------- on_

_Um garoto de oito anos de idade corria pelo castelo. Ele era filho de um servente, o pai do garoto era uma espécie de mordomo do lugar._

_Era época de páscoa e, como de costume, eram escondidos, pelo castelo e pelo jardim, vários ovos. No dia da páscoa, deveriam ser achados. Haviam sido distribuídos 10 ovos no interior da fortaleza e 15 fora. O filho mais novo do rei, seu futuro servo particular e Sai eram os encarregados de achar os ovinhos._

Para ficar mais fácil de acharem todos os ovos, resolveram procurar antes no castelo. Sai ficou com o lado oeste, que tinha menos torres, e Naruto e Sasuke ficaram com o lado leste, que era o lado com mais torres e salas, por serem dois.

_Não que o garoto gostasse dessas brincadeiras, mas por sua posição no castelo deveria fazê-las sem reclamar. _

_Corria entrando em todas as salas possíveis e já havia subido em uma das torres, achando apenas um ovo. Logo encontrou mais uma escadaria, mas esta não era iluminada. Voltou correndo até a cozinha e pegou um castiçal (menor que os candelabros) e voltou para aquele lugar, parecia um bom local pra se esconder inocentes ovinhos._

_Subiu as escadarias e chegou a uma ampla sala. Para poder investigar todos os cantos em buscas dos ditos cujos, andou canto a canto da sala, passando por todos os lados. Não encontrou nada, e nada no sentido literal, nenhum ovo, nenhum móvel. _

_Olhou para o teto e percebeu um pequenino contorno iluminado. Aproximou-se do local e olhou com curiosidade. O teto era baixo e ele podia alcançar aquele ponto. Colocou o castiçal no chão e forçou a área demarcada por fina luz para cima, e logo ela se abriu, como uma portinha._

_Como era dia, o local ficou iluminado, e pode constatar com mais certeza que era totalmente vazio. Segurou com duas mãos a borda do teto e impulsionou seu corpo para cima, se apoiando com o joelho e subindo._

_De cima, percebeu que estava sobre o teto da torre. Sentou-se e apreciou a vista. Ficou um tempo sentindo o vento acariciar suavemente a sua pele. Ficou ali, até que viu Naruto e Sasuke já nos jardins. Desceu rapidamente do telhado para não ser visto e por que deveria descer rapidamente para continuar a incessante busca pelas coisinhas brancas sem importância alguma. Voltaria ali depois. Desceu as escadarias com pressa e no caminho, mesmo sem prestar atenção, achou mais três ovos._

_F__lashback ---------- off_

Lembrava-se também que os ovos que achara eram os que faltavam para completar os 10 que estavam dentro do castelo e que quando chegou lá fora teve que inventar uma grande desculpa esfarrapada para ter demorado tanto a sair. Sasuke tinha ficado um pouco desconfiado quando disse que tinha se perdido em algumas salas estranhas, mas Naruto, em toda sua inocência, acreditou facilmente.

Quando chegou ao fim da escadaria, teve de se abaixar um pouco para poder entrar naquela sala. Quando tinha oito anos, mal conseguiu alcançar no teto para abri-lo, agora mal conseguia passar, apenas abaixando a cabeça, e quase tinha que abaixar o próprio corpo para passar.

Chegou abaixo do lugar que deveria estar a clarabóia. Era noite então não podia saber exatamente aonde se encontrava, mas visto a quantidade de vezes que havia estado ali nos últimos sete anos era de se esperar que soubesse mais ou menos onde se encontrava. Deixou no chão o candelabro e se ajoelhou, forçando a entrada que logo se abriu. Subiu no telhado, aliviado em poder estar ereto novamente.

Sentou-se na superfície fria do local, que não sabia como ainda estava intacta mesmo após tantos anos, e se escorou na parede ao lado desta, que pertencia a uma torre mais alta do que a que se localizava seu refúgio. O telhado era apenas uma meia lua, devido a isso.

Passada a dor no pescoço, que o obrigou a deixar este esticado até esse momento, escorou na parede também a sua cabeça e olhou para o céu. Sempre teve vontade para contar ao pai sobre aquele lugar, mas não o fazia por que tinha coisas demais para pensar, e por isso sumia freqüentemente e nesses momentos queria estar sozinho.

Fechou os olhos e deixou uma lágrima escorrer por sua face alva. Não podia demonstrar sentimentos quando estava na presença de outros. Sempre foi educado para ser invisível. Acompanhava o futuro rei e não podia dar-se o luxo de aparecer. Quem devia aparecer era Itachi, e não ele.

Mais algumas lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto, dava graças a Deus por ter aquele local para poder fazer isso. Aquele era o único lugar em que ele era ele e não o que queriam que fosse.

Itachi: Não sabia que você chorava.

Abriu os olhos e fitou dois orbes negros a sua frente. Uchiha Itachi. Sim, ele sabia do esconderijo de Sai, mas que fique claro que não foi por vontade do mais novo que o mais velho tomou conhecimento desse fato. Foi uma fatalidade do destino.

Itachi andou na direção de Sai e sentou-se do seu lado, também se escorando na parede. Passou um braço ao redor do pescoço de Sai e puxou-o para si, fazendo-o encostar seu rosto contra o peito do moreno. Algumas lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos, molhando a camiseta do outro.

Itachi: Você deve estar triste.

Itachi levou uma das mãos ao rosto do menor, secando-lhe as lágrimas. NÃO! Gritava a mente de Sai para ele. O garoto se levantou rapidamente, bateu nas roupas a fim de tirar uma poeira que muito pouco provavelmente existia de fato.

Sai: Não fale como se importasse.

Itachi: Não fale como se não importasse!

Sai: É apenas a verdade.

Itachi: Você sabe que eu me importo com você!

Sai: Oh, claro.

Itachi: Não seja tão cínico quando as pessoas falam sério com você!

Sai: Desculpe... alteza.

Acrescentou a ultima palavra ironicamente, fazendo Itachi ficar um pouco irritado. Será que mesmo depois de quase dois anos ele ainda não conseguia perceber o que o Uchiha mais velho sentia?

Por sua vez, Sai usava palavras ásperas um pouco contra a sua vontade. Aquela aproximação que tinha em demasia com Itachi por si só já era arriscada demais, perigosa demais, mas enquanto era apenas um jogo para duas pessoas que só e exclusivamente querem prazer que não podem obter de outras formas não havia problemas tão graves.

Há algum tempo começou a gostar demais da aproximação de Itachi, e no momento em que percebeu isso, tratou de evitá-lo o máximo possível, o que foi obviamente impossível, sendo que ele era quem devia acompanhar Itachi. E o sucessor do trono agora se mostrava preocupado demais com ele. Aquilo não podia virar um jogo de sentimentos, pois se evoluísse pra isso automaticamente passaria a ser um jogo em que sairiam feridos. Um rei precisa dar sucessores ao trono, dois homens não têm filhos.

Era um pouco assustador que pensasse desse jeito, não querer se aproximar de Itachi por esse motivo. Mas não podia negar nutrir algum sentimento por ele. Depois de dois anos é impossível não sentir nada além de prazer com tudo aquilo. Lembrava-se bem de como tudo havia começado, e foi nesse lugar mesmo lugar que estava agora.

_Flashback ---------- on_

_Sai, com treze anos, estava descendo de seu refugio, e curiosamente percebeu que o candelabro, que agora já tinha força suficiente para carregar, sem precisar recorrer a castiçais, estava no canto da sala, na parede. _

_Lembrava perfeitamente de tê-lo deixado sob a clarabóia, mas em todo caso, se dirigiu até ele para pegá-lo e poder voltar. Abaixou-se para pegar sua fonte de luz, e quando voltou a ficar de pé, foi empurrado contra a parede, derrubando o candelabro. Isso acabou fazendo um barulho considerável e apagando o fogo, obviamente. Por isso, na total escuridão, Sai não pode identificar o dono dos lábios que foram pressionados contra o seu._

_Totalmente surpreso, não correspondeu o beijo, mas também não fez nada para afastá-lo. Quando os lábios se afastaram, apenas restou a mão da tal pessoa ainda segurando Sai contra a parede. _

_Sai: Qu... Quem? _

_Itachi: Sou eu._

_Sai: Itachi?_

_Um pouco surpreso por constatar quem era a tal pessoa, se deixou escorregar pela parede, sentando-se no chão, na total penumbra do lugar não iluminado._

_Itachi: Sim, eu mesmo._

_Sai: Por quê?_

_Itachi: Eu precisava._

_Sai: E por que comigo?_

_Itachi: Não havia ninguém mais. Eu não posso ter a qualquer um._

_Sai: E o que te faz pensar que pode me ter?_

_Itachi: Você é tão sozinho quanto eu, e sei que todo homem precisa disso. _

_Sai: Eu não sou um desesperado._

_Itachi: Mas de qualquer jeito, você tanto quanto eu deve desejar isso. E além do mais, você deve me servir, não é assim?_

_Sai não conseguiu proferir nenhuma palavra diante daquela declaração. Sim, é verdade que com seus treze anos já começava a apresentar certos desejos, como era normal para essa idade, e até aceitaria o joguinho com Itachi, até cada um achar seu par ideal. Naquele momento, esta ultima frase do moreno não teve importância pois os lábios sobre o seus novamente o fizeram esquecer dela para corresponder ao novo beijo._

_Flashback ---------- off_

Lembrava de Itachi o explicando, em outra ocasião, que o viu indo para aquele lugar e que o seguiu por achar um tanto suspeito, e devido ao motivo já citado, fez o que fez.

Naquele tempo, as palavras de Itachi pouco importaram para ele, pois como adolescente, queria o contato com outro. Claro que não por homens, mas não podia com mulheres e Itachi mostrou ter esse desejo, de forma provisória era suficiente.

Hoje em dia, as palavras de Itachi o fizeram pensar, pensar e repensar em tudo aquilo. Itachi não o amava, não havia sentimentos naquela relação, romantismo estava longe, aquilo era carnal. Pelo menos há algum tempo atrás era apenas assim.

As coisas começaram a ficar complicadas depois que sentimentos indevidos começaram a aparecer. Olhou para Itachi, seus olhares se cruzaram e com surpresa pode constatar o olhar dele um pouco alterado, condensando indignação com tristeza, e talvez até dor. Era um olhar diferente do normal.

Itachi: Sai, é impossível que depois de todo esse tempo você não sita nada! Esses dois anos não significaram nada!

Sai: Pra mim podem até ter significado, mas duvido muito que pra você tenha! Olha, agora você já pode ter a mulher que quiser, não precisa mais de mim. Acabe com esse jogo antes que fique perigoso demais.

Itachi: É muito difícil pra você entender que eu não quero as mulheres que eu posso ter? É tão difícil entender que isso deixou de ser um jogo há muito tempo? Aliás, que isso nunca foi um jogo?

Sai: "Não havia ninguém mais. Eu não posso ter a qualquer um" "Mas de qualquer jeito, você tanto quanto eu deve desejar isso. E além do mais, você deve me servir, não é assim?" Não diga que não foi um jogo.

Itachi: Não foi!

Sai: E diz que eu sou cínico.

Itachi: Olha, eu te amo, entendeu?

Sai: Não diga isso, por favor!

Itachi: Por que?

Sai: Você não pode!

Itachi: Sim, eu posso!

Sai: NÃO! Você é o futuro rei, não pode ter relações comigo.

Itachi: Eu posso, se eu quiser.

Sai: Eu já coloquei esperanças demais nisso, não me faça me ferir mais, te suplico!

Itachi: Você não vai sofrer, Sai! Eu te amo! Dá pra entender?

Itachi se aproximou e passou seu braço ao redor da cintura de Sai, o puxando para um beijo. Foi um beijo carregado de sentimentos.

Sai: Não.

Sussurrou baixo, enquanto Itachi se ajoelhava e trazia o corpo do menor consigo, aninhando-o em seu peito com carinho e preocupação. Lágrimas ainda rolaram dos olhos do garoto e Itachi ficava com o coração na mão por isso. Sabia que seu "modo de abordagem" havia sido brusco demais, mas não pôde evitar. Queria aquele garoto, sempre quis.

Sai havia ficado sensível com isso, não que ele não fosse um garoto forte, era quase demais, mas ainda assim o peso de ter se envolvido daquela maneira com o filho do rei era insuportável para ele. Ele foi praticamente sozinho e educado para não ter emoções, pela posição que tomaria ao lado de Itachi, e o fato deste mesmo ter provocado sentimento no coração dele o assustava.

Talvez fosse tudo culpa de Itachi, o que não deixava de pesar um pouco sobre seus ombros, mas saber que poderia mudar isso o fazia continuar. Sabia agora que Sai nutria sentimentos por ele também, e teria aquele garoto pra si, que o reino explodisse, Sai era a única coisa que ele queria de verdade.

O corpo que detinha nos braços estava mole. Eram coisas demais para um dia só. Sai havia dormido.

Itachi pegou-o gentilmente no colo e logo o levava até seu quarto. Depositou-o na cama cuidadosamente e puxou-lhe o lençol sobre o corpo. Deixou um leve beijo em seus lábios e saiu. Amanhã conversaria a sério com ele, sabia que ele ia entender.

* * *

**A Kit me elogiou um monte nesse cap º-º**

**Fiquei tãããããão feliz º-º**

**Por isso vou poupar vocês dos meus momentos de auto-flagelação por meio de palavras!**

**Todos: IUUUUPI!!! \O/**

**T.T Bem...** **Não abro mão das reviews de qualquer jeito ò.ó/ **

**Mandem reviews, por favor minna-san -puppy eyes-**

**Aliás, alguém percebeu que eu dei um nome pro lugar em que eu respondo os reviews? -EMOcionada e feliz-**

**E agora, vamos a eles! **

* * *

_**Espaço do Leitor **_(deixe aqui suas dicas, críticas ou sugestões. É só clicar em "go" e deixar sua mensagem!)

* * *

**Larry A. K. MacDowell**

Que bom que você vai acompanhar!

Posso te garantir que o casal é ótimo º-º -viciada-

Também amo os dois!

Muito obrigada pela review!

Kissus

* * *

**-Tratwy-**

Eu também amo U.A's de reinos

É muito fodástico

-rainha vem vindo-

-esconde Tratwy trás de si-

Mari: n.n" -sorriso falso-

Rainha: n.n -passa direto-

Obrigado por acompanhar!

Kissus!

* * *

**Uchiha Gih**

Nada não, maninha, vc deixou o reviewe é o que importa -interesseira-

E... SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM -junta as mãos com as da Gih-

Vamos fazer o mundo gostar de ItaSai auwmuawmuawmuaw

Sabe, mamãe disse exatamente assim pra mim depois de betar esse cap

"Mari-chan, vc foi feita pra ItaSai º-º"

Fiquei tãããããão feliz -morre de EMOção-

Kissus mana

Ja nee!

* * *

**Aldebaran Black **

Eu já me expliquei com você

Foram motivos de Força Maior! T.T

Mas esse eu vou te avisar!

Lá no teu orkut XD

Quanto ao ShinoKiba... Possivelmente terá se eu fizer Side Storys XD

Kissu especial pra ti, Shujin!

* * *

**Raayy**

Raayy-kun! (ou chan?)

Só uma pergunta... É a mesma da comu Mello x Near Lovers?

Obrigada por ler!

Kissus!

* * *

**HamikoO**

Seu primeiro pedido não pode ser atendido x.X"

Gomen T.T

Mas o segundo eu juro que eu tento, já fiz um fã servicezinho básico nesse cap XD

E aliás, eu imaginei sim xD (juura?)

E morro de emorragia nasal cada vez que lembro de um beijo deles (que eu imaginei) º-º

Kissus e obrigado por acompanhar!

* * *

**Uchiha Kt 8D**

Bem, eu sei como é isso e.e -pessoa que nunca sabe o que falar nas reviews-

Nesse cap vc percebe que ele não é sem emoção...

O Sai perdendo a compostura só pro Ita-chan é meu sonho de consumo -hemorragia nasal-

E eu to tentando por um SasuNaru ou NaruSasu (nem eu sei quem seria o seme e,,e)

Kissus!

Thank you por acompanhar XD

* * *

**Então, por hoje é só minna! Por vafor, mandem reviews e ME façam feliz -pessoa direta-**

**Bye e Kissus pra todos! **


	3. A Volta Problema

**Yo minna ò.ó/**

**Yondaime: Yo n.n**

**Já era pra ter atualizado antes, mas meu irmão dominou o pc a tarde inteira e.e**

**Yondaime: Isso não precisa de disclaimer, é visível que Naruto não é dela, se não todos serião gays e.e **

**Inclusive o seu filhinho né è.é**

**Yondaime: Não me lembre disso T.T**

**Fazer o que... Manda os agradecimentos aí ou fica por minha conta?**

**Yondaime: Deixa comigo. Agradecemos denovo a Kit-chan, pela paciência de betar algo escrito por essa coisa!**

**Também te amo ¬¬**

* * *

_Our Kingdom - A volta problema  
_

A brisa fresca da noite que vinha surgindo passava por aquele local com força, o que não era de modo nenhum desagradável, muito pelo contrário, era muito bom senti-lo no rosto. Dois vultos caminhavam pelos nada pequenos terrenos do castelo, que ficava no topo de um morro de cume largo e achatado, comportando assim toda aquela estrutura.

Sasuke se voltava para o loiro ao seu lado, que olhava perdidamente para o céu, que, mesmo não estando totalmente escuro, já era bastante povoado de estrelas em seus diversos tamanhos.

Sasuke: Você está muito triste?

Naruto olhou para o moreno de modo inquisitivo. Continuaram andando, mas não olhavam pra frente, os olhos estavam presos nos do outro. Uma pausa considerável foi feita, e antes de responder, o loiro sentou-se sobre a relva e voltou a fitar o céu. Logo o moreno sentou-se ao seu lado.

Naruto: Isso é meio óbvio, não?

O olhar de Naruto estava apagado. O brilho usual havia sumido completamente nesse dia e Sasuke não gostava disso, definitivamente.

Sasuke: Sim, é óbvio. Mas você parece estar mais abalado do que... como eu posso dizer...

Naruto: Do que seria normal visto que não foi meu pai que morreu?

Sasuke: Er... bem... é... mais ou menos...

Sasuke ficou um pouco envergonhado, mesmo recebendo um sorriso de Naruto. Se você fosse analisar, não era um sorriso de alegria e dada a situação, nem poderia ser.

Naruto: Eu sei o que ele está sentindo. Aliás, a dor dele deve ser bem maior que a minha, pois ele conviveu muito mais com o pai dele do que eu convivi com o meu. Mas de qualquer jeito, perder um pai é sempre uma coisa horrível...

Sasuke: Naruto...

Sasuke levou sua mão até o rosto do loiro, depositando-a na sua bochecha. O outro, por sua vez, apoiou seu rosto na mão de Sasuke, pressionando-o contra ela e prendendo-a entre a face e os ombros. Como um gatinho manhoso que quer carinho.

Sasuke corou um pouco com o carinho que recebeu de volta pelo dado e virou levemente o rosto, para o lado, ainda sentindo na palma da sua mão o rosto do outro. Ao fazer isso, teve a impressão de ver algo se movendo sobre o telhado de uma das torres do castelo. Nisso, puxou levemente a mão, tirando o contato com a pele do outro, e girou seu corpo, se apoiando nos braços, virado pra trás.

Naruto: Sasuke...?

Sasuke: Tive a impressão de ver algo se movendo sobre aquele telhado.

Sasuke se virou rapidamente para Naruto e voltou para a direção anterior, apontando para a torre que teve a impressão de ter visto o movimento. Os olhos azul mar também se voltaram para o tal lugar. Nada.

Naruto: Não tem nada lá.

Sasuke: Mas...

Naruto: Foi só impressão sua, Sasuke.

Dizendo isso, Naruto se levantou e estendeu a sua mão para ajudar o outro.

Sasuke: É, pode ser...

Sasuke pegou a mão que lhe foi estendida e o loiro, com toda a sua sensibilidade, deu um puxão forte, colocando o outro de pé totalmente sem equilíbrio, o que resultaria em um belo tombo do moreno caso Naruto não o tivesse segurado pelos braços, os deixando em uma situação um tanto constrangedora.

Sasuke estava bastante corado, com o rosto virado pra baixo e as mãos apoiadas no peito do outro. Naruto logo percebeu a situação, corando um pouco também.

Naruto: Você está bem, Teme?

Sasuke: Sim, dobe.

Sasuke deu um passo pra trás, e logo caminhava com Naruto de volta ao castelo, em silêncio, que era uma coisa muito comum nesse dia, e seria muito anormal em outro, levando em consideração de que se tratava de Naruto, hiperativo e estabanado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai acordava lentamente. Sua cabeça latejava e vagamente as lembranças voltavam a ela. Espreguiçou-se, fazendo seus ossos estalarem. Sentia cada ligamento do seu corpo cansado reclamarem pelo ato. Olhou ao redor e depois de um tempo pensando em como o nada era interessante, levantou-se e se espreguiçou novamente, dessa vez sentindo-se bem com isso.

Voltou a ajoelhar-se sobre o colchão de sua cama para abrir as cortinas da janela que ficavam atrás dessa. Viu que o sol estava alto e se assustou um pouco, mesmo que não quisesse, já devia estar com Itachi.

Trocou de roupa, parou na frente da penteadeira de seu quarto. Se olhou no espelho, sua face estava melhor do que o esperado. Na verdade, estava normal. Sinceramente esperava alguma olheira ou a cara um pouco "amassada".

Toc Toc. Duas batidas na porta e esta foi levemente aberta, como se quem abrisse esperasse tomar cuidado caso o dono do cômodo estivesse ainda dormindo. Constatando que a tal pessoa não estava, a porta foi aberta completamente, dando passagem ao primeiro príncipe do reino, Uchiha Itachi.

Sua cabeça voltou-se para a superfície de madeira velha e corroída da penteadeira. Não acreditava que pudesse encarar o outro. Estava por demais envergonhado para isso.

Itachi: Você está melhor?

Sai: Não muito.

Itachi: Eu imagino.

O outro ainda olhava fixamente para as mãos apoiada na madeira e o maior percebeu que ele não o olharia. Também percebeu que a sua face estava rosada. Deixou escapar um sorriso de canto.

Aproximou-se do menor e passou seu braço pela sua cintura, o puxando pra si e apoiando seu queixo sobre a volta do pescoço do outro.

Sai: Itachi...

Sai chamou quase suplicante.

Itachi: Não me afaste novamente. Não se afaste novamente. Seja meu, só meu.

Sai: Eu já sou seu, desde que eu cheguei aqui.

Itachi: Não recomece com isso.

Sai: É quase impossível não falar sobre isso e você sabe.

Itachi: Por que você duvida tanto?

Sai: Por que é difícil de acreditar.

Itachi: Ou será que você simplesmente não quer aceitar que eu te amo?

Sai: Eu não posso aceitar isso, eu não devo.

Itachi: Tente se preocupar apenas com você.

Sai se desvencilhou dos braços que seguravam sua cintura e se sentou na borda da cama, segurando suas mãos juntas sobre o colo e o rosto ainda virado pra baixo.

Itachi: Me diga, você me ama?

Sai: Eu...

Itachi: Se você disser que sim, eu vou lutar por você e com você. Se você disser que não eu juro que não vou acreditar.

Sai soltou um sorriso de canto. Sabia que não podia negar e já estava totalmente entregue.

Sai: Adiantaria eu negar?

Itachi: Você não negaria.

Sai: E se eu negasse?

Itachi: Eu faria isso!

Itachi se aproximou muito rapidamente de Sai e tomou seus lábios, deitando-o levemente na cama. Um beijo não muito selvagem, mas também não calmo. Um beijo perfeito. E logo o maior se afastou novamente. Um pouco ofegante, Sai ainda conseguiu falar.

Sai: Se você fizesse isso eu não conseguiria negar mesmo.

Itachi: Então diga.

Sai: Itachi...

Itachi: Por favor!

Sai: Eu te amo! Pronto.

Sai ficou absurdamente corado, o que fez Itachi soltar um pequeno riso e depositar um pequeno beijinho em seus lábios.

Itachi: Vamos?

Sai: Vamos.

Itachi puxou Sai pela mão e quando saíam do quarto lançou-lhe um olhar de esguelha.

Itachi: É melhor você assumir sua postura "eu sou frio e sem emoções" agora, estamos indo para o trabalho.

Sai deixou um novo sorrisinho aparecer em seu rosto enquanto o virava o rosto para baixo e, quando voltou, seu rosto estava completamente sério.

Itachi: Você é rápido!

Sai: Eu tenho que ser...

Itachi riu e Sai se manteve impassível. Continuaram andando pelos corredores, até chegar a uma porta de madeira já um pouco velha. Era uma espécie de escritório do primeiro príncipe. Entraram. Apesar de não parecer Itachi era o responsável por boa parte dos assuntos "sociais" do reino (aqueles que envolviam os outros reinos).

Itachi sentou atrás de sua mesa e algo lhe chamou a atenção. Uma carta. Pegou-a e abriu-a, seus olhos ficaram um pouco estranhos, o que preocupou Sai, que estava de pé atrás dele.

Sai: Aconteceu algo?

Itachi: Sim. E nada bom.

Sai: Hum, o que foi?

Itachi: Ele está voltando.

Sai: Ele quem?

Itachi: Orochimaru.

Sai: O que!?

Itachi: Isso mesmo, aqui nessa carta diz que ele já terminou os assuntos que ele tinha.

Sai: E o que eram mesmo?

Itachi: Era algo envolvendo um centro de pesquisas biológicas.

Sai: E é muito preocupante a volta dele?

Itachi: Com certeza é, você percebeu que depois que ele saiu em viagem o reino ficou mais calmo e meu pai menos, como posso dizer, cruel?

Sai: Sim, eu tenho pensado nisso. Mas o que exatamente o Orochimaru faz?

Itachi: Como você bem sabe, ele é o Conselheiro Mor, ou seja, o braço direito de meu pai. Convenhamos que a sua conduta não é muito boa, mas sem duvidas ele é esperto. Esperto demais. Ele conseguiu persuadir meu pai por anos e fez o que quis com o reino. Com a saída dele eu ganho um pouco mais de espaço e posso controlar melhor as coisas. O fato é que quando ele voltar, vai voltar tudo a como era antes, ou até pior.

Sai: Isso vai ser um grande, grande, grande problema.

Itachi: Com certeza vai. Vamos falar com o Sasuke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke treinava com uma katana em uma área descoberta no centro do castelo enquanto Naruto o olhava sentado na sombra, já tinha feito seus exercícios antes do Uchiha e agora descansava.

Itachi: Sasuke!

Itachi virou o corredor seguido de Sai. Chamou pelo irmão com voz anormalmente alta, o que fez o loiro que estava sentado na mureta quase cair de costas.

Sasuke parou de treinar e olhou intrigado para o irmão, realmente não era normal dele usar aquele tom de voz. Aliás, até onde lembrava, ele nunca o havia usado antes.

Sasuke: O que foi?

Sasuke subia a escadinha que dava para as passarelas de cimento que cercavam a área de treino e nesse mesmo lugar encontrou Itachi. Este que parou do seu lado e um pouco violentamente bateu uma folha de papel sobre mesma mureta em que Naruto estava sentado, apenas em outro local.

Itachi: O Orochimaru está voltando.

Sasuke: O que!?

Exclamou e passou rapidamente os olhos pelo papel que Itachi mostrava.

Naruto: Quem?

Naruto se aproximava do local e sentia o ar meio tenso, não havia entendido direito, mas sabia que alguém estava voltando.

Sai: O Orochimaru.

Naruto: O que!? Aquela cobra pedófila e nojenta?

Itachi: Os nossos problemas são muito maiores do que isso, Naruto.

Naruto: Em que sentido?

Itachi: A influência que esse cara exerce sobre o reino é absurdamente grande. Eu havia conseguido estabilizar tudo, mas com a volta dele eu temo o pior.

Sasuke: O que ele pode fazer exatamente, Itachi? Eu não estou muito a par dos assuntos do reino.

Itachi: É o seguinte, o meu pai não gosta de tratar dos assuntos que envolvem os outros reinos. Depois que o Orochimaru saiu, as nossas relações com os outros reinos estão estabilizadas, eu fiz contatos com a maioria com que estávamos a perigo de entrar em conflito. Com a volta dele, meu pai passará a tomar conta desses assuntos novamente por persuasão dele.

Sai: E o que exatamente isso traz de ruim?

Itachi: O Orochimaru age de acordo com o que ele quer e as ambições dele. Nós temos tratos feitos por mim que trazem a paz ao reino, que está aliado tanto a potências maiores quanto a menores. Se por algum motivo, que provavelmente será pessoal, ele vier a romper esses tratos, provavelmente nós entraremos em guerra com algum país, ou até mais que um. Além de que as chances de uma guerra civil podem ser bem altas. O povo se acostumou com a calma por esse lugar, um governo mais sóbrio. O Orochimaru trará de volta aquele governo radical persuadindo novamente meu pai e isso pode gerar uma revolução dentro do próprio reino.

Sasuke: Mas papai é tão influenciável assim?

Itachi: Nosso pai não era primeiro príncipe no reino em que morava, e a nossa mãe era a primeira princesa aqui, ou seja, ela se tornaria a rainha. Por um casamento de conveniência, eles vieram a estar juntos. Nosso pai não tem experiência ou estudos do tipo de como governar um reino, assim como você também não tem, Sasuke. Quem sabe como tocar tudo isso aqui é a mamãe, mas graças novamente ao Orochimaru a voz dela é completamente apagada.

Naruto: Mas por que seu pai confia tanto nesse cara?

Itachi: Até eu confiaria nele de primeiro passo. Ele é esperto e sabe como fazer todos terem essa confiança. Eu me escapei desse destino por que eu via o reino o jeito que era e simplesmente não podia achar bom.

Sasuke: Tem como impedir ele de voltar?

Itachi: Não. Mas nós devemos nos preparar para a volta dele. Na carta ele diz que enviara outra avisando a data de sua chegada. Quando eu receber essa carta poderemos fazer alguma coisa.

Naruto: Então só resta esperar?

Itachi: Por enquanto sim. Mas achei prudente avisar vocês. Agora devo ir.

Sasuke: Muito obrigado Itachi.

Com um aceno de cabeça em resposta ao agradecimento, Itachi sumiu pelo corredor oposto ao que tinha vindo.

Sasuke olhou para Naruto que estava com uma cara horrível e cômica ao mesmo tempo.

Sasuke: O que ouve?

Naruto: Eu estou pressentindo uma grande dor de cabeça vindo por aí.

Sasuke: Tenha a certeza de que ela virá, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Naruto: Eu juro que esse tarado encostar um dedo em você...!

Sasuke: Calma Naruto, ele não pode fazer nada contra mim!

Naruto: Eu sei, mas é horrível eu ter que ficar vendo ele se jogar pra cima de você como uma ave de rapina.

Sasuke: Você fala como se eu fosse corresponder a ele...

Naruto: Você não! Mas... eu me sinto mal...

Sasuke: Não precisa se preocupar. Por que você está tão preocupado?

Naruto: Eu não quero que ele ponha as mãos em você.

Sasuke: Por q...!?

Antes de poder terminar a frase, Sasuke foi puxado pelo loiro que selou seus lábios. De inicio ficou um pouco assustado, mas acabou correspondendo ao beijo sem pensar muito.

Quando os lábios se separaram, ele pensou. Corou violentamente e olhou pra Naruto que mantinha os olhos firmes. Por que ele havia feito aquilo?

Naruto estava saindo, dando as costas pra Sasuke, mas o moreno não ia deixar ele ir assim. Segurou o braço do outro e o puxou de volta. Queria uma explicação, e queria agora.

* * *

**Finish him è.é -uma cabeça sai voando-**

**Well, voltando, eu finalmente pude postar \o/ **

**WEEEEEEEEEEEE /O/ dancinha da vitória**

**Não tenho muito o que comentar, mas deixo aqui um pedido**

**Reviews onegai -feliz pq aumentou 2 reviews do cap anterior-**

**Esse capítulo foi meio "político" mas o outro já ta praticamente terminado e juro que tá mais "caliente" :D**

* * *

_**Espaço do Leitor **_(deixe aqui suas dicas, críticas ou sugestões. É só clicar em "go" e deixar sua mensagem!)

* * *

**Uchiha Jackie**

A melhor? º-º -emocionada-

Não sabe como isso me faz feliz T.T -chora de emoção-

Já ta continuada, viu?

Arigatou pela review

Kissus

* * *

**Uchiha Kt 8D**

Se isso é verdade (como tu já garantiu que é) eu to tãããão feliz!!

Espero que, no bom sentido, vicie você nesse casal!

E eu prometo que o Sai cuida do Itachi :D

Itachi: Mas ele é o uke!

É, é, não importa. Ele é responsável e pode muito bem cuidar de você!

Obrigado pela review º-º

Kissus

* * *

**Hajime Kirane-chan**

Nyuuuuu º-º

Que felicidade º-º (é a falta dos asteriscos, fazer o que u.u)

Me sinto muito honrada mesmo por isso

E já vi que você será meu novo amor (no sentido de amizade, é óbvio) com esses reviews

-carente de elogios-

Vlw pela review

Kissus

* * *

**Near11**

Pronto, está continuada! ò.ó7

Não me leve a mal, mas espero sinceramente fazer você viciar nesse casal!

Obrigada pela review

Kissus

* * *

**Maiga Momochi**

Juro por todos os santos que eles não vão cair do telhado XD

Que bom que vc achou perfeito º-º

Não me leve a mal, mas espero que consiga fazer seu coração dar muito trabalho com essa fanfic!!

Arigatou pela review

Kissus

* * *

**HamikoO**

Ooooka sir! ò.ó7

Se vc gosta de SasuNaru, acho que deverá gostar desse cap XD

E do próximo também x)

Valeu Hamiko-san por essa review

Kissus

* * *

**Uchiha Gih**

-ameaça começar a chorar-

-começa a chorar de fato-

Maaanaaaaa T.T

Arigatou por dizer que eu nasci pra ItaSai T.T

-para com a fase emo do review-

Enfin...

Faça logo essa ItaSai ò.ó

Saiba que tem meu total apoio pra qualquer coisa que precisar -dando uma de madura-

Valeu pela review mana

Kissus

* * *

**Larry A. K. McDowell**

Espero mesmo que vicie e.e

Ah, com certeza o Itachi ser seme

Imagine o Sai de uke... Definitivamente não.

Que bom que vc amou -emocionada-

Adicione nos favoritos quando lhe convir

Só continue comentando e.e -interesseira-

Vlw pela review

Kissus

* * *

**Maay**

Não morraaaa ºOº

Que bom que tu amou XD

Já continuei

Arigatou da review

Kissus

* * *

**Por hoje é só, minna-san. Semana que vem tem outro cap!**


	4. Uma organização misteriosa?

**Olha eu aqui denovo!**

**Yondaime: Já disse que você deve acrescentar um "infelizmente" nessa fala...**

**CALA A BOCA!**

**Yondaime: Eu sou o quarto Hokage!**

**E eu sou a Mariana!**

**Yondaime: -.-""""**

**Dá os agradecimentos logo!**

**Yondaime: Eu não dou nada!**

**Dá sim!**

**Yondaime: Não!! Eu comunico u.ú**

**Então comunique os agradecimentos ¬¬**

**Yondaime: Mais uma vez, obrigada para a Kit-chan que tem paciência e coragem pra betar isso aqui. E a todos que apoiam mandando reviews!**

**Isso! Agora vamos a fic!**

**Yondaime: Já devia ter ido ¬¬**

* * *

_Our Kigdom – Uma organização misteriosa?  
_

Já tendo avisado Sasuke, não restava muito a Itachi a não ser voltar ao seu escritório e tentar não se preocupar com aquela volta repentina da entidade que causa o pandemônio no reino. Seria cômico se não fosse trágico. Não estava só preocupado pelo reino, estava preocupado por si mesmo, por Sai, por Sasuke e Naruto. Principalmente, aliás, com Sai e seu irmão.

Aquela cobra asquerosa tinha obsessão gigantesca pelo Uchiha mais novo e uma um pouco menor pelo mais velho, e isso provavelmente virá a causar problemas graves a todos os quatro. Ainda mais se Orochimaru descobrisse o envolvimento ente eles (Sasuke x Naruto e Itachi x Sai).

Voltaram a sala de Itachi e este se deixou cair na cadeira. Era um pouco dura, mas de qualquer jeito era mais confortável do que ficar de pé. Soltou um suspiro cansado, nada havia acontecido ainda, mas sua cabeça parecia querer explodir a todo custo.

Sai, que entrou logo após o moreno, se posicionou atrás da cadeira, parecia quase um sentinela, o que de fato, não era.

Itachi: Hey.

Sai: Huh?

Itachi: Vem aqui.

O príncipe fez sinal para o mais novo se aproximar, este que vinha um pouco desconfiado. Quando chegou ao lado da cadeira foi puxado pela camisa, o que o fez se inclinar e ter seus lábios tocados pelos do outro, Retribuiu o beijo um pouco corado e logo ia voltar a sua posição inicial, mas quando deu as costas para Itachi, teve seu braço puxado, o que o fez cair sentado sobre as pernas do moreno. Dessa vez ele ficou exageradamente corado.

Itachi, já com o outro sobre suas pernas, passou seus braços pela cintura dele e puxou aquele corpo para mais perto, fazendo-o se aconchegar em seu peito quase como uma criança.

Sai: Itachi... Aqui não...

Itachi: Vai, não seja malvado.

Itachi fez uma cara tão cômica ao proferir essas palavras que Sai foi obrigado a rir com gosto.

Itachi: Não ria de mim, vai.

Sai: É quase impossível. Você parecia uma criancinha.

Itachi: Uma criancinha não faz isso...

Itachi colocou sua mão embaixo do queixo de Sai e o ergueu, fazendo os olhos dele fitarem os seus e logo tomou aqueles lábios de forma exigente. Um beijo profundo, que durou um tempo razoável e rendeu ao mais novo um novo tom vermelho na face alva.

Antes que qualquer palavra fosse dita, Itachi puxou Sai pro lado, e colocou as pernas dele ao redor do seu corpo, fazendo-o ficar frente a frente consigo. O garoto passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do moreno enquanto esse novamente passava os braços pela sua cintura, o puxando para mais perto, fazendo os membros se encostarem. Era perigoso? Sim. Era excitante? Muito.

Um novo beijo foi iniciado e dessa vez, por estarem em uma posição mais favorável, foi muito mais profundo que o anterior, mesmo que esse tivesse tido um nível de profundidade alto, o mais novo conseguiu superá-lo.

Estavam muito envolvidos em seu beijo, que não estavam dispostos a cessar tão cedo, a não ser que fossem obrigados, como aconteceria no segundo seguinte.

Voz: Itachi!

Um grito vindo de uma voz grossa parecia vir de longe, mas foi suficientemente alto para faze-los parar o beijo no mesmo instante. Rapidamente, Sai se levantou e se colocou na sua posição digamos... Adequada... Enquanto tentava se recompor. Passos eram ouvidos e em segundos a porta foi aberta.

Uma cabeleira loira foi a primeira coisa que foi vista, já que era o que mais chamava atenção, e logo um corpo coberto por uma capa negra adentrou na sala, reparando em uma cena um tanto estranha.

Sai estava de pé, ereto, atrás da cadeira de Itachi, estava quase impassível. Vejam bem, quase, pois estava com as maçãs do rosto levemente coradas, o que era absolutamente anormal dele. Já Itachi, estava com um braço em forma de "asa" estendido na mesa e o outro estava apoiado pelo cotovelo na mesa, e nesse mesmo estava apoiado seu rosto. Estava com cara de MUITO poucos amigos.

A pessoa que entrou arqueou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado, e sua voz soou da mesma maneira.

Deidara: Atrapalho alguma coisa?

Itachi: Atr-

Sai: Não.

Sai lançou um olhar feio pra Itachi que manteve sua cara emburrada. Sempre tinha algo pra estragar sua diversão. Deidara parecia mais desconfiado ainda, mas preferiu deixar quieto e ir direto ao assunto que veio tratar.

Deidara: Bom, Itachi, eu vim avisar que _ele _está nos chamando.

Itachi:_Ele_...?

Deidara: É, _ele._

Itachi: Mas _ele_ quem?

Deidara: ITACHI!

Itachi: Ah, _ele_. Sim, lembrei.

Deidara: Como você pode esquecer?

O loiro estava exasperado, como ele podia esquecer? E Sai estava confuso. Quem era esse _ele _que eles estavam enfatizando tanto em suas falas?

Itachi: O que _ele _quer?

Deidara: Ele só quer fazer uma reunião com os antigos estudantes do grupo.

Ah, sim. Agora Sai entendia. Quando era mais novo, Itachi participava de um grupo que recebia aulas de um professor particular, para realçar as capacidades de cada aluno.

Eram dez participantes.

Deidara que estava ali fazia esculturas de argila e também tinha relação com explosivos. Era útil na batalha, por isso fazia parte do alto escalão do exército do reino, bem como Sasori, um ruivo que fazia marionetes para serem usadas no campo de batalha. Esses dois foram os únicos que permaneceram no reino exceto o líder, que todos fora os alunos desconheciam.

Itachi: Mas o Kakuzo, o Zetsu, o Hidan, o Kisame, a Konan e o Tobi virão?

Deidara: Não, na verdade será só você, eu e o Sasori.

Itachi: Então qual é exatamente o motivo disso?

Deidara: Isso você vai ter que perguntar a ele. Amanhã ao pôr-do-sol, no lugar que fazíamos nossas aulas.

Dizendo isso, Deidara se retirou. Sai apoiou a mão no ombro de Itachi.

Sai: Ao pôr-do-sol é?

Itachi: Ele nunca foi muito original... Aliás, aonde estávamos mesmo?

Itachi fez menção de puxar Sai de novo, mas este se esquivou.

Sai: É perigoso demais.

Itachi: Mas...

Sai: Já imaginou se nos pegam?

Itachi: Então vamos pro meu quarto.

Sai: Você não tem trabalho?

Itachi: Não.

Sai: Então, sim.

Saíram do escritório e começaram a andar pelos corredores. Estavam ainda um pouco longe do quarto de Itachi quando esse parou.

Sai: O que ouve?

O moreno não respondeu, se aproximou do outro e o pegou nos braços, como se fosse sua noiva.

Sai: Hey, Hey! Itachi!

Itachi: Diga.

Sai: Me põe no chão!

Itachi: Não.

Sai: Eu não sou uma mulher, Itachi!

Itachi: Felizmente você não é, seu charme é totalmente masculino.

Sai: Então me põe no c-

Não pôde terminar a frase, visto que seus lábios estavam ocupados com os do Uchiha. Apesar de se sentir ridículo nessa situação, não podia fazer muita coisa. Deixou que Itachi o levasse daquele jeito até o quarto, o depositasse na cama e trancasse a porta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: Por que você fez isso?

Sasuke segurava o braço de Naruto, que o fitava. Ele tentava olhar para o loiro de forma séria, mas ele estava visivelmente alterado e com as maçãs do rosto rosadas, o que lhe dava um aspecto de ser uma criança ingênua. Isso fez com que o loiro desse um sorriso largo e se livrasse das mãos que o seguravam. Apoiou seus cotovelos na mureta, muito perto de Sasuke e quase como uma provocação, respondeu a pergunta.

Naruto: Por que eu quis.

No momento de choque de Sasuke, o outro saiu dali. Quando o moreno caiu em si já estava sozinho. Olhou para os lados, mas nada do loiro. Um pouco atordoado, resolveu ir até o seu quarto. Na verdade, não tinha pra onde ir e estava suado, no mínimo de um banho precisava.

Andava pelos corredores sem prestar atenção no caminho, o problema não era se perder, pois seu corpo se guiava praticamente sozinho. Pra quem pensa que o garoto estava com a cabeça a mil por hora, se engana redondamente. Andava com o olhar pra frente, como se não tivesse nada ali e a sua cabeça estava totalmente vazia, a única coisa que assimilava era o gosto salgado, mas agradável do beijo.

Logo chegou ao seu quarto e abriu a porta vagarosamente. Fitou a cama com uma vontade louca de se jogar nela e ficar ali pra sempre. Talvez aqueles lençóis pudessem fazer com que ele entendesse tudo. Não que estivesse confuso, nem isso conseguia estar. Como já foi dito ele não conseguia pensar em nada, ainda estava um pouco em choque.

Ficou alguns segundos encarando a cama como se fosse uma pessoa, talvez até minutos, pensando se seria viável se jogar nela no exato instante. Bom, a resposta era não. Apesar de querer muito, não ia poder ficar ali pra sempre e duvidava muito que os lençóis o levassem a entender tudo aquilo. Além de ser muito anti-higiênico, visto que estava suado. Antes de fazer o que pretendia com a cama, que agora já soava mais como uma amante do que matéria morta, precisava limpar-se.

Pegou uma roupa limpa de seu armário de ébano, extremamente negro, que deveria ter rendido uma bela quantia de dinheiro pra pessoa que o fez, visto que nenhuma árvore desse tipo era encontrada por perto e o Ébano é uma madeira de lei muito cara. Além de ser pesada, o que deve ter rendido também um grande trabalho aos servos do castelo para colocarem essa peça da mobília naquele quarto, pelo armário ser muito grande. As outras peças do cômodo também eram da mesma madeira nobre, mas devido ao pouco tamanho devem ter sido de mais fácil locomoção.

Entrou no banheiro particular do cômodo. Não era lá muito grande devido ao pouco espaço, mas se comparado com os normais era bem razoável. Tinha uma banheira já cheia, com dutos que a aqueciam, luxo que na época em que viviam poucos tinham.

Tirou suas roupas sujas e jogou em um cesto que ficava no canto do aposento, de onde as empregadas levariam para serem lavados mais tarde, e pela escadaria que levava a banheira, sim, por que a banheira era comprida e funda, praticamente uma piscina, começou a entrar na agradável água morna. Afundou-se nela até ficar apenas com os olhos pra fora. Vasculhou o local com os estes e logo se afundou completamente, voltando a superfície, com os cabelos molhados jogados pra trás e aliviado. Nesse momento sua cabeça resolveu "pegar" e era como se tivesse acordado de um desmaio.

Agora, sem muita disposição de sair daquele lugar agradável, se recostou a borda do lado raso e deixou seu corpo ali, como se fosse inabalável, o que de fato não era e a prova disso veio minutos depois, com uma voz feminina lhe chamando do lado de fora da porta.

Voz: Sasuke-sama, você deve descer ao Salão Principal, onde receberemos os convidados do reino vizinho.

Pela voz ouvida, podia jurar que era Ino, uma serva do castelo, quem lhe avisava.

Sasuke: Devo descer agora?

Ino: Eles ainda não chegaram, mas o mensageiro avisou que não tardarão a estar aqui. Creio que deve se apressar um pouco, seria descortês você não estar lá no momento em que eles chegarem.

Sasuke: Certo, muito obrigada por me avisar Ino.

Ino: Não fiz mais que meu trabalho, senhor.

Depois de sua suspeita de quem era lhe chamando ser confirmada, Sasuke resolveu terminar seu banho de uma vez. Definitivamente o garoto agradeceu por estar no banheiro, não queria encarar Ino de jeito nenhum, o que obviamente não tinha nenhuma ligação com o fato dela possuir cabelos loiros e olhos azuis iguais aos de_alguém_.Na verdade era devido ao fato de que se não estivessem separados por uma grossa camada de pedras e madeira, o moreno tinha uma assustadora convicção de que seu pescoço ficaria muito dolorido com o peso da garota encima dele.

Não que os servos tivessem essa intimidade com os patrões, mas no caso de Ino e alguns outros que trabalhavam no castelo era um pouco diferente devido à mesma faixa etária do Uchiha, o que lhes dava uma relação de amizade maior, apesar de ainda serem mantidos os tratos mais educados, principalmente em ocasiões especiais ou mais formais.

Terminado seu banho, saiu da banheira/piscina. Enquanto andava, quase foi ao chão e realçou a conclusão que anteriormente já tinha tirado: Foi uma péssima idéia colocarem aquele tipo de pedra em um banheiro, pois quando molhadas eram horrivelmente escorregadias e já haviam rendido algumas manchas rochas na pele branca do jovem.

Pegou a toalha que ficava pendurada em um apoio na parede e enrolou seu corpo, saindo do local quase caindo novamente em seu último passo.

Talvez devesse se apressar um pouco, pois como a Yamanaka (Ino) já havia lhe dito, seria descortês chegar depois dos próprios convidados. Pegou em seu armário o seu traje formal, e começou a dura tarefa de vesti-lo.

A roupa era basicamente preta, uma camisa colada no tronco com as mangas em uma espécie de renda e uma calça larga que logo abaixo do joelho ficava por dentro de uma bota de couro, tudo nessa cor. Nesse sentido agradava ao Uchiha, o que realmente lhe incomodava era uma capa cinza-clara, quase prateada, mas não brilhante que portava sobre os ombros e munhequeiras de ferro, que deixavam seus movimentos debilitados, apesar de uma estética bonita.

Saiu de seu quarto com certas dificuldades para caminhar, mas esse foi o seu menor problema. Assim que virou a esquina do primeiro corredor, vieram de encontro a si dois orbes azuis, bem como a pessoa portadora deles, que não era exatamente quem Sasuke queria ver nesse momento.

Naruto parou bem como o moreno, um de frente pro outro, ambos analisavam o outro. Ao ver do loiro, o outro estava praticamente perfeito com aquela roupa escura contrastando com a clara. Agora era a vez de Sasuke analisar o loiro.

A parte inferior da roupa de Naruto era quase igual à de Sasuke, a calça larga que na altura do joelho entrava na bota, com a única diferença de cor, a de Naruto era em um tom azul-médio tendo a bota em um tom mais amarronzado do que negro. Na parte de cima usava uma espécie de casaco da mesma cor, com a gola alta na parte de trás e na parte da frente, abria em V até no peito, revelando uma blusa colada nos mesmos tons. As bordas do casaco eram amarelas, assim como alguns detalhes (ao redor do de um pequeno bolso).

Naruto: Yo, Sasuke!

Sasuke não encarou a pessoa a sua frente, não tinha coragem e estava com o rosto levemente corado.

Naruto: Sasuke, uma águia mandada pelos visitantes que vem de Suna acaba de chegar dizendo que eles tardarão um pouco mais para chegar, provavelmente estarão aqui noite adentro, a águia será mandada a frente deles para nos dar uma noção mais precisa.

Sasuke: T-Tudo bem. Obrigado Naruto.

Sasuke começava a andar de volta ao seu quarto quando teve seu braço segurado pelos do outro.

Naruto: Por mais que você tenha odiado o que eu fiz, me deixe pelo menos conversar com você.

Sasuke: N-Naruto... E-Eu...

Não que tivesse tido tempo de terminar a fala, não teve. Pelo mesmo braço que era segurado foi puxado de volta ao seu quarto, com a porta sendo batida com barulho considerável a suas costas e logo após trancada.

Sasuke ficou parado de pé mais ou menos no meio do espaço (em diagonal) entre a porta e a cama. Naruto passou ao seu lado e sentou-se na cama e olhou-o com o com olhos que transpareciam sua preocupação.

Naruto: Sasuke, eu sei que possivelmente você não tenha gostado, que eu tenha acabado com a nossa amizade ou qualquer tipo de relação que existiu entre nós, mas eu só quero lhe dizer que não foi sem motivos.

Naruto abaixou a cabeça, fazendo uma sombra cobrir seus olhos. Sasuke fez menção de falar algo, abrindo a boca e fechando logo em seguida. Pela falta de palavras do outro, Naruto teve a chance de prosseguir.

Naruto: Eu te amo.

Se o moreno antes não pode falar, agora realmente não poderia. No interior de seu peito, o coração palpitava de modo acelerado demais e de modo algum sentia repulsa sobre aquela declaração, ao contrário, estava feliz com ela, apesar de um pouco confuso.

Sempre havia considerado o seu sentimento para com aquele loiro fosse uma forte amizade, mas naquele momento passou a considerar que podia corresponder aquele sentimento. O jeito que ficou atordoado por receber aquele beijo talvez o denuncia-se. Naruto ergueu sua cabeça encarando Sasuke, que focou seu olhar nos lábios rosados do ser a sua frente e sentiu uma vontade irresistível de beijá-los.

Se era irresistível, não podia fazer nada quanto a ela. Sentou-se ao lado do loiro na cama e tocou seu rosto de leve, aproximando-se vagarosamente dele e tocando os lábios com calma. Não que estivesse assustado, mas Naruto não esperava aquela aceitação do Uchiha. De qualquer modo, como apesar de parecer, não era bobo de fato, aproveitou para corresponder ao beijo.

Não foi um beijo profundo no sentido literal, os lábios se encostavam de leve, mas a profundidade do significado dele era realmente grande. Mas bem como Naruto, o moreno também não era bobo e tratou de aprofunda-lo em todos os sentidos.

Logo Naruto foi se deitando, com o Uchiha por cima e o beijo se tornava quase selvagem. Talvez levados pelo momento, talvez por seus hormônios adolescentes em ebulição, mas não pretendiam parar com aquilo tão cedo.

Uma mão de Naruto já erguia um pedaço da camisa do que estava por cima de si e por ali entrava, acariciando o dorso do_amigo_ enquanto o beijo tomava proporções devastadoras.

Mas...

* * *

Eu sou má è.é 

Eu tenho o capitulo quatro escrito

Fim de semana que vem eu posto n.n

Se tiver um bom número de reviews!

Brincadeira, semana que vem posto sem falta n.n

Hoje não tenho muito o que falar...

Enfin, mandem reviews, viu??

* * *

_**Espaço do Leitor **_(deixe aqui suas opiniões, críticas ou sugestões. É só clicar em "go" e deixar sua mensagem!)

* * *

**Maay**

Eu sou realmente má è.é

Mas enfim, é ótimo saber que você gostou da fic

Continue lendo e comentando!

Obrigada pela review

Kissus!

* * *

**Uchiha Kt**

Não se preocupe com o login

Comentando é a conta -interesseira-

E que maravilhoso que você gostou do cap, mas...

NÃO MORRA T.T

É uma leitora a menos pra mim -interesseira²-

Já está continuado!

Vlw pela review

Kissus!

* * *

**Allkiedis**

Concordo plenamente!

ItaSai rules!

É meu casal preferido!

Só lamento informar quem nessa fic o Naruto é seme (o Sasuke é muito¹²³²¹³¹²³¹²³¹³¹³² uke, na minha opinião)

Espero que não desista de ler por isso x.x"

Valeu pela review

Kissus!

* * *

**Aldebaran Black**

Não sei... pode ser algo parecido com o que aconteceu comigo

Quando eu tava discutindo futebol com meu irmão

Foi mais ou menos assim:

_"Mãe: Parem de falar de futebol! Mariana, você gosta de futebol e de carros, usa calçao largo até o joelho e camiseta larga, ainda por cima TUDO azul! (eu realmente uso essas roupas, e era essa que eu tava usando na hora) Só usa tênis e odeia salto, você parece um menino!_

_Mariana: Então tenho que te contar uma coisa mãe..._

_Mãe: O que?_

_Mariana: Eu sou gay! XD"_

Isso é uma história totalmente verídica

E pode rolar algo nesse gênero com o Minato...

Beijo especial pra ti

Suki Da º3º

* * *

**Uchiha Gih**

E esse, que tal?

Fiz um altíssimo teor de ItaSai

E de SasuNaru também!

Que bom que você adorou n.n

Arigatou pela review mana!

Kissus!

* * *

**HamikoO**

Que bom que você adorou º¬º (a falta dos asteriscos... u.ú)

Mas pretendo fazer a fic grande

Então o futuro não está bem definido

Por isso não posso adiantar nada, infelizmente... E...

Não desmaia não!!

Se você desmaiar nesse cap nem quero pensar no próximo...

E no outro também...

Digamos que eu... apimentei eles...è.é

Thanks pela review!

Kissus!

* * *

**Larry A. K. McDowell**

Tah, eu não gosto muito do Orochi...

Adimito... A língua dele é nojenta x.x""

Mas gosto não se discute, cada um com o seu n.n

Que bom que ItaSai viciou, já é uma leitora praticamente garantida

Mas assim, eu escrevi errado mesmo -baaaaka¹²¹²¹²-

"Imagine o Sai de uke... Definitivamente não."

Era pra ser

"Imagine o Sai de seme... Definitivamente não."

Que bom que você amou º¬º (aaaaah um asterisco nessas horas...)

Obrigada pela review!

Kissus!

* * *

**Por hoje é só pessoal! Até semana que vem! (Isso ta parecendo programa de auditório semanal -.-)

* * *

**


	5. O Kazekage

**Yo, Minna!**

**Como prometido, cá estou novamente!**

**Kotetsu: O que eu to fazendo aqui?**

**Izumo: Idem.**

**Bem, eu resolvi inovar trazendo dois extras pra serem meus ajudantes e tirando o Yondaime do cargo**

**Kotetsu: Mas por que nós?**

**Por que eu acho o traço de vocês lindo, e formam um casal yaoi perfeito! º-º**

**Izumo: o/o**

**Kotetsu: o/o**

**Qual dos dois faz os agradecimentos?**

**Izumo: Eu posso fazer.**

**Okay, faça então –passa a lista de agradecimentos a Izumo-**

**Izumo: Agradecemos a Kit-chan, que teve a paciência de betar essa _coisa_****e a todos os leitores que tem coragem de acompanhar isso õ.ô**

**Sabia que não deveria ter deixado o Yondaime escrever os agradecimentos ¬¬**

**Kotetsu: A fic, então?**

**Sim, a fic. **

* * *

_Our Kingdom – O Kazekage  
_

Mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco sempre, fizeram-se ouvir secas batidas na porta trancada. As batidas soaram no cômodo com peso a mais do que normalmente teriam.

Sasuke estava sobre Naruto, e este estava com uma mão dentro da roupa do moreno, e o beijo era ardente, o que os levava, obviamente a não querer interrompê-lo, mas do lado de fora novamente veio uma voz estridente e irritante.

Voz: Sasuke-samaaa!

Sasuke olhou para a porta e logo se voltou para o loiro abaixo de si com uma expressão que deveria ser de nojo, não se sabia exatamente.

Naruto: É a Sakura-chan!

Naruto girou na cama e se recompôs, recebendo um olhar mortal de Sasuke.

Sasuke: Você não precisa ficar tão animado só por ser ela.

Sasuke fez um bico e se jogou no centro da cama, enquanto Naruto ia abrir a porta.

Naruto: Não seja bobo, ela só foi meu primeiro amor.

Sorriu largamente para o Uchiha, que ficou muito rubro em um misto de raiva e vergonha, e logo abriu a porta. Uma garota de cabelos rosa e orbes esmeraldas estava parada em frente a porta.

Sakura: ...!

A moça correu os olhos pelo quarto, passando primeiramente em um Naruto muito bem vestido e bonito, no qual não prendeu muito sua atenção, e parando em um Sasuke deitado na cama, com a roupa formal desajeitada e o rosto vermelho. Instantaneamente ficou vermelha como uma pimenta.

Sasuke: Diga logo, Sakura.

Sakura: A-Ah! S-Sim! É-é que...

Sasuke: Pare de gaguejar garota! Está parecendo a Hinata!

Naruto: Sasuke-teme, seu grosso! Não fale assim com a Sakura-chan!

Sasuke: Hmpf!

Sasuke virou a cara para o lado e fez um biquinho irritado, obrigando Naruto a usar muito do seu pouco autocontrole para não ir até aquela cama e terminar o que estavam fazendo antes de serem interrompidos. Voltou-se para a garota na porta.

Naruto: Diga, Sakura-chan.

Sakura: Bem, Mikoto-san pediu para que os dois desçam logo. Os convidados de Suna podem tardar a chegar, mas ela quer vocês lá logo.

Naruto: Tud-

Sasuke: Diga a ela que desceremos em breve e que se demorarmos, que não se preocupe.

Sakura: H-Hai!

A garota fez uma reverência rápida e logo saiu da vista dos garotos. Naruto fechou e trancou novamente a porta e olhou para Sasuke deitado na cama. Não precisando mais se conter, foi até ele e apoiou seus braços, um em cada lado do corpo dele, tomando aqueles lábios com vontade. Sasuke agarrou sua camiseta com uma das mãos e o puxou pra si, aprofundando mais o beijo.

Naruto: Ah... Sasuke é melhor pararmos antes que seja impossível, e nós precisamos descer.

Sasuke: Talvez...

Naruto: Não é talvez Sasuke! Precisamos descer!

Sasuke: Será que você está com vergonha de continuar?

Naruto corou violentamente e recuou um passo pra trás.

Naruto: Não!

Sasuke: É o que parece.

Naruto: Sasuke é sério! Vamos descer.

Sasuke: Tudo bem, tudo bem...

--

Itachi e Sai estavam na sala de banho do quarto do primeiro, que era igual ao de Sasuke. O moreno estava escorado na borda da banheira/piscina e Sai estava em seus braços.

O mais novo escorregou entre os braços de Itachi, afundando sua cabeça na água quase inteira, apenas a "tampa" dela havia ficado de fora, mostrando o cabelo negro. De dentro d'água, soltou o ar, fazendo bolhinhas subirem até a superfície dá água.

O maior que olhava intrigado a intenção do outro ao se afundar na banheira, não pode conter uma risada ao ver as bolhas estourando sobre a água.

Sai emergiu novamente e se escorou outra vez em Itachi, dessa vez encostando sua cabeça ao peito nu do rapaz.

Itachi: Cansado?

Sai: Um pouco.

Com um sorriso malicioso o primeiro príncipe enlaçou a cintura delgada do garoto e se encolheu um pouco na água, podendo apoiar o pescoço sobre os ombros deste e depositar ali alguns beijos.

Sai: Un, Itachi... Não. Chega.

Itachi: Tudo bem, eu não farei nada.

Com o braço que circundava o corpo do menor, girou este mesmo de modo a deixá-lo de frente para si. Sai também enlaçou o pescoço do moreno, iniciando assim um beijo calmo e profundo.

Logo após esse ato, virou-se novamente e o Uchiha abraçou sua cintura por baixo da água enquanto o garoto relaxava nos seus braços fortes.

Mas como a alegria de casais românticos dura pouco, e isso é de praxe, uma voz irritante fez-se ouvida do lado de fora.

Sakura: I-Itachi-sama!

Itachi: Diga, Sakura.

Sakura: Mikoto-sama pede que você desça logo. Os convidados ainda não chegaram, mas ela quer todos lá em baixo, eu já chamei Sasuke-sama e Naruto-kun.Agora preciso encontrar Sai-kun também.

A voz de Sakura era falha, provavelmente ela tinha corrido do quarto de Sasuke ao quarto de Itachi.

Itachi: Obrigado, Sakura. E quanto ao Sai, não precisa se preocupar com ele. Ele está aqui.

Sakura: Aí dentro!?

Nem Itachi nem Sai puderam ver, mas Sakura estava com uma sobrancelha arqueada em sinal de desconfiança.

Itachi: Sim, aqui dentro.

Sakura: Sério mesmo?

Sai: Você está sendo inconveniente, Sakura.

Sakura: G-Gomen!

Ao ouvir Sai proferir a palavras de dentro do cômodo, Sakura se convenceu de que ali estava ele, e logo voltava à cozinha para seus afazeres domésticos, mas intrigada. Tanto Sasuke e Naruto quanto Itachi e Sai estavam estranhos e em situações estranhas. As idéias fluíam em sua mente fazendo-a tomar um tom rubro na face. Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar essa idéia e logo seguiu para a cozinha.

--

Sasuke ajeitava novamente a sua roupa, com um par de orbes safira acompanhando cada movimento seu.

Sasuke: Dá pra parar de ficar olhando?

Pediu um pouco rubro.

Naruto: Não, você é simplesmente irresistível.

Sasuke: Naruto!!

Sasuke estava de pé ao lado da cama, e por isso seus braços alcançavam o loiro que estava sentado nesta. Podem ter certeza que isso não foi bom para o Naruto, pois este recebeu um cascudo não muito carinhoso do namorado.

Naruto: Itaaai! Sasuke, não se trata assim o namorado!

Sasuke: Desde quando você é meu namorado?

Naruto: Desde que você retribuiu ao primeiro beijo.

Sasuke: Mas eu não retribuí ao primeiro beijo.

Naruto: Isso é o que você pensa. Ou você estava tão confuso que nem se lembra?

O loiro levantou a sobrancelha.

Sasuke: Eu não lembro.

O loiro capotou na cama, e possivelmente teria sido uma queda brusca caso o colchão fofinho não estivesse ali.

Naruto: Bem... Mesmo não retribuindo ao primeiro beijo, você retribuiu os outros e devo dizer que muito bem!

Sasuke: Pelo menos peça direito!

Naruto:Você quer namorar comigo?

Sasuke: Vou pensar.

Naruto: Temeeee!!

Sasuke se desviou de um travesseiro lançado em sua direção.

Sasuke: Sim, sim, eu aceito.

Naruto: Isso não me convenceu.

Sasuke: O que você quer então?

Naruto: Isso.

Naruto se levantou da cama rapidamente e segurou a cintura de Sasuke, puxando esse pra si e lhe dando um beijo realmente digno de ser chamado de "desentupidor de pia", logo após voltou a sentar-se na cama.

Sasuke ruborizou e virou levemente o rosto para o lado. No momento em que fez isso, viu através da vidraça um ponto escuro vindo ao longe no céu azulado que começava a escurecer.

Correu até a janela e a escancarou, sentindo o vento que soprava lá fora lhe trazer uma agradável sensação, não que no momento tivesse reparado nisso. Olhava fixamente o ponto escuro que começava a crescer acima da linha do horizonte, e logo passava perto da janela uma águia marrom-escura, em velocidade considerável.

Sasuke: Naruto, a águia chegou. Pode ser que eles estejam chegando logo. Vamos.

Naruto: Tudo bem.

Precipitaram-se pelos corredores de pedra fria. Os candelabros já estavam acesos apesar da luz vinda de fora ainda lançar claridade pelos vitrais. Até onde Sasuke sabia, vinham de suna o seu "Kazekage" que era a denominação dada aos governantes daquele reino.

Na comitiva vinha ele (o Kazekage). Tinha o nome de Gaara, sua irmã mais velha, a primeira princesa Temari e o outro irmão também mais velho, o segundo príncipe Kankurou. Gaara era o terceiro príncipe, mas após a morte dopai tomou o poder, pois os dois irmãos abdicaram dele. Até onde sabia Gaara também não queria o trono, mas quando os irmãos renunciaram ele simplesmente não contestou.

Sasuke falou tudo isso a Naruto para este estar a par da situação, e quando chegaram ao hall de entrada, lá estavam Mikoto, parada a frente da águia, que estava sobre um poleiro improvisado por ali, Itachi de pé ao seu lado e Sai um pouco atrás desse.

Sasuke: Mãe?

Mikoto: Ah, Sasuke-chan, Takamaru¹ chegou aqui agora. Muito em breve os convidados estarão aqui. Eles conseguiram chegar antes que o esperado.

Sai: Naruto-kun, vamos sair daqui antes que eles cheguem.

Mikoto: Vocês não-

Sai: Tudo bem, Mikoto-san, estaremos na cozinha.

Sai andou em direção a cozinha sendo seguido por Naruto. Deu uma olhada pra trás e encontrou dois orbes negros o fitando profundamente. Itachi o olhava quase com culpa. O garoto soltou um pequeno e rápido sorriso de canto, como se quisesse dizer para o outro que estava tudo bem e que não se incomodava. Pareceu dar resultado, pois Itachi lhe devolveu com um sorriso. Sai quase enrubesceu, mas abaixou o rosto antes disso acontecer, sem conter o sorriso e apenas escondendo-o. Logo sumiu pelo corredor.

Poucos instantes depois, a porta do Hall foi aberta e o anunciante entrou. Era um homem baixinho e um pouco corcunda, com uma voz grave que não parecia vir da mesma pessoa.

Anunciante: O Kazekage do reino de Suna, Sabaku no Gaara, acompanhado de seus irmãos Sabaku no Temari e Sabaku no Kankurou acabam de chegar.

O homem raquítico saiu correndo da sala, realmente parecendo um rato. Nisso, entraram na sala três pessoas, um ruivo de olhos verde-água, uma mulher loira com um grande leque nas costas e um rapaz cujos cabelos não podiam ser visto, pois ele usava uma touca sobre eles e no rosto uma maquiagem (apenas traços, todo mundo conhece o Kankurou) roxa na face.

Mikoto: Kazekage-sama, estamos encantados em recebê-lo em nosso reino.

A mulher se aproximou, seu vestido armado cor de vinho lembrando a um veludo escuro, brilhava levemente abaixo dos fracos raios de sol que ainda não haviam sido apagados pela noite e entravam pela porta aberta. Estendeu a mão ao ruivo.

Gaara: Muito obrigado majestade, encantado também.

Retribuiu-lhe o ato, apertando a mão da rainha também.

Mikoto: Ora, por favor Kazekage-sama, chame-me apenas de Mikoto!

Gaara: Então me chame apenas de Gaara!

Ambos sorriram.

Mikoto: Vocês querem descansar um pouco antes do jantar? Ele só será servido dentro de duas horas, as 9 (21:00h).

Gaara: Ficaríamos gratos.

Mikoto: Então, chamarei uma empregada para guiar-los até seu aposento. Ino!!

A moça loira veio rápido da direção da cozinha, mesma que Sai e Naruto haviam ido há pouco.

Ino: Sim, majestade?

Mikoto: Leve os convidados ao quarto que eu mandei preparar hoje.

Ino: Hai!

Mikoto: Oh, mas que indelicadeza minha, nem cumprimentei os outros. Princesa Temari, Príncipe Kankurou. Muito prazer.

Temari: Tudo bem, rainha.

Kankurou: O prazer é nosso.

Ino: Vocês podem vir comigo.

Dizendo isso a moça começou a andar na direção oposta a qual havia vindo, logo sendo seguida pelo trio. Viraram um ou dois corredores quando a primeira palavra foi proferida entre eles.

Temari: Você foi muito bem, Gaara!

Kankurou: Por um momento achei que não conseguiria.

Gaara: Vocês dois, parem já. Não é tão difícil ser simpático!

A moça e o rapaz riram.

Temari: Como posso dizer...

Kankurou: Simpatia nunca foi seu ponto forte.

Ino: Chegamos.

A moça parou a frente de um corredor com três portas.

Ino: O primeiro é o quarto da princesa, o segundo do príncipe e o terceiro do Kazekage.

Temari: Muito obrigada, garota.

Ino: Com sua licença.

A garota se retirou em cada um dos convidados entrou em seu respectivo quarto.

--

Entraram na cozinha, lá estavam Sakura sentada a mesa sem fazer nada, Ino lavando a louça e Chouji (o Chef) terminando de preparar o jantar. Sai e Naruto sentaram no lado oposto ao que Sakura estava sentada a mesa.

Sakura: O que você estava fazendo na sala de banho do quarto de Itachi-san?

Naruto: Você estava na sala de banho COM o Itachi!?

Sakura: Você não pode falar muito, a situação do Sasuke na cama não parecia ter sido uma obra solo.

Naruto corou violentamente e Sai continuava impassível.

Sai: Não é nada que lhe interesse, feiosa.

Ino teve que segurar Sakura, que subia na mesa pronta para dar um máster soco em Sai, enquanto a Haruno esperneava, a Yamanaka que havia ouvido a conversa começava seu interrogatório.

Ino: Sai, você está com Itachi-sama? Naruto está com Sasuke-sama? Meu Deus, vocês garotos ficaram com os melhores! Isso é muito injusto!!

Sai não falou nada, mantendo-se em silêncio absoluto, enquanto Naruto corava mais e mais.

Naruto: E-Eu...

Mikoto: Ino!

Ino: Oh, devo ir. Volto logo rapazes.

Naruto voltava seu olhar para a mesa ainda muito envergonhado, Sai olhava para o nada e Sakura terminava de lavar a louça que Ino havia deixado para trás.

A cozinha ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos até a volta da loira, que entrou fazendo um pouco de escândalo.

Ino: Meu Deus, testuda! Esse Kazekage é lindo! Será que esse eu consigo pra mim?

Sakura: Duvido muito.

Apesar de ter sussurrado essas palavras, Sakura foi ouvida pela outra, o que causou o inicio de uma discussão verbal que provavelmente duraria horas. Ou não. Ela acabou quando Sasuke entrou na cozinha.

Sasuke: Sai, o Itachi está te chamando. Ele disse que te espera no quarto dele.

Ino: Uuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnn...

Depois de receber um grande sorriso malicioso por parte da menina, Sai se levantou e cruzou a cozinha.

Sai: Obrigada, Sasuke.

Após o garoto sair do local, o Uchiha tomou lugar, sentando-se ao lado de Naruto.

Sasuke: Nós podíamos ter terminado lá em cima, não tinha nada pra fazer aqui.

Naruto, que já havia recuperado a cor normal, volto a ficar com a face em tom igual ao de uma pimenta.

Ino: O que esses garotos têm que nós não temos, testuda?

Sakura: Não sei porquinha. Mas queria saber.

Naruto: S-Sasuke, e o seu pai?

Sakura: Fugaku-sama estava indisposto. Está deitado no seu quarto.

Sasuke: Essas coisas sempre acabam sobrando pra minha mãe. Mas, vamos subir Naruto?

Naruto: Claro.

Os dois saíram da cozinha e rumaram para o quarto do Uchiha.

--

Mikoto dava as costas para a porta que dois de seus servos, por ser bastante grande, estavam fechando quando um farfalhar de asas a fez voltar.

Uma grande ave marrom entrava no hall, fazendo com que Takamaru se agitasse em seu poleiro e piasse alto.

A segunda águia, por falta de onde pousar, acabou parando no chão e a rainha pode ver uma carta presa a sua pata.

Aproximou-se e soltou o papel. A água voltou a ganhar os céus, saindo novamente do castelo. Mikoto abriu a carta e leu-a.

* * *

**¹Takamaru - Aguia da vila da areia**

* * *

** Sim, eu to com o próximo capitulo pronto denovo**

**É só mandar pra beta, semana que vem já ta aqui!**

**Prometo!**

**Oh, eu morri pra escrever isso**

**Então vocês não pode me matar! -sai correndo dando uma risada sádica-**

**-para um pouco, olha sadicamente para a câmera-**

**Quero reviews, okay? -red eyes-**

**-volta a correr rindo sadicamente-**

* * *

_**Espaço do Leitor **_(deixe aqui suas opiniões, críticas ou sugestões. É só clicar em "go" e deixar sua mensagem!)

* * *

**Julinha**

Sem chidoris, por favor O.O" -com medo-

Se você tacasse um chidori não ia saber a continuação, né? -sem graça-

Mas enfim, ta aqui o capítulo novo!

Obrigado pela review

Kissus!

* * *

**Uchiha Kt 8D**

Coitado do seu irmão mais novo e.e""

Mas viu, desculpa T.T

Eu talvez faça lemon nessa fic, mas vai ser separado pq não quero aumentar o rating dele e.e

Se você moresse semana passada ou essa não faria diferença (no sentido da fanfic, é claro)

Pretendo fazer algo grande, então, tem muitas semanas pela frente ainda!

Arigatou pela review

Kissus!

* * *

**Uchiha Gih**

Ser má faz parte do meu ser è.é

Mas tudo bem

Que bom que vc adorou

E que ótimo que eu to escrevendo bem º-º

Vlw pela review

Kissus!

* * *

**Aldebaran Black**

Shujin, você quis dizer que os dois tem personalidade ativa né? e.e

Sim, os dois tem personalidades ativas (pelo menos pra mim)

Mas o Sai ainda é mais uke que o Itachi...

E se você discorda nesse ponto, leve em consideração o porte fisíco

Sai é Uke com certeza! XD

Arigatou pelo review!

Suki Dai! ;

* * *

**Hatake Hyuuga Akane**

Que bom que você achou perfeitosa! º-º (subsitua os "º" por asteriscos n.n)

Sim, ItaSai rula!! .

E terá SasoDei, é claro!

Seu review não foi inútil!!

Muito obrigada por ele!

Kissus!

* * *

**HamikoO**

Hamiko-san!! Não desmaie!! -sacode Hamiko-

Espero que "sem comentários" seja no bom sentido n.n

E... -com medo-

Não atrasei não, viu? n.n""

Arigatou pelo review!

Kissus!

* * *

**Larry A. K. McDowell**

Sai seme é impossivel...

Sim, quente º-º -baba em cima do teclado-

Eu ficaria irritada, no lugar do Itachi

Acredito que ele também fique e.e

Que bom que você adorou -EMOcionada-

Arigatou pelo review!

Kissus!

* * *

**Maiga Momochi**

Oh, você amou T.T - chora de EMOção-

No caso, o Naruto é seme, mas de qualquer jeito eu ficaria atordoada se estivesse no lugar do Sasuke e.e

Sim, eu também queria lemon, mas não da por causa do rating da fic e.e

Não vai mostrou o que aconteceu no quarto e.e

Mas no próximo cap vai ter um lime que me fez perder todo o sangue do meu corpo e.e

Ele é um professor que não é bem um professor... Futuramente você entenderá XD

Arigatou pela review

Kissus!

* * *

**Por hoje é só pessoal, até semana que vem! (isso NÃO é um programa de auditório semanal, eu JURO! XD)**


	6. Mais rapido que o esperado

**Yoooo minna-san! I'm back!**

**Izumo: Acrescente…**

**Kotetsu: … infelizmente.**

**Huh? –olha pra eles-**

**Por acaso foi o Yondaime que entregou esse papel pra vocês? -.-""**

**Izumo: Foi ele mesmo.**

**Kotetsu: Disse pra que disséssemos isso.**

**Um conselho pra vocês, não o ouçam.**

**Izumo e Kotetsu: Okay o.O**

**Agradecimentos agora...**

**Izumo: Agradecemos a Kit-chan por betar essa **_**coisa**_

**Kotetsu: E aos leitores que tem coragem de ler **_**isso**_

**Eu vou matar o Yondaime outra vez! –tenta correr mas é segurada por Izumo e Kotetsu-**

**Izumo: Só depois da fic!**

* * *

_Our Kingdom – Capítulo 5_

Mikoto correu os olhos pela caligrafia fina apresentada no papel e eles se tornaram preocupados, ficando maiores que o normal como se a mulher levasse um susto. Leu e releu a carta algumas vezes até que pareceu dar-se conta do seu exato significado.

Segurou seu vestido longo e ergueu-o para poder correr com mais liberdade, e assim o fez. O salto do sapato atrapalhava um pouco, mas não era o momento de pensar nisso. Virou os corredores até parar em frente a uma porta de madeira e bater nela com força exagerada.

Mikoto: Itachi!!

Segundos após, a porta foi aberta por um garoto de características muito parecidas as dos filhos da rainha, mas não era um deles.

Sai: Mikoto-sama?

Mikoto: Me chame apenas de Mikoto, por favor, Sai.

A mulher analisou o quarto com os olhos e localizou o filho sentado na cadeira que ficava de frente a uma escrivaninha que estava no quarto, que a pedido do mesmo foi colocada ali.

Itachi: O quê ouve, mãe?

A mulher precipitou-se pelo cômodo até chegar ao lado do filho. Apoiou seu braço sobre o ombro do rapaz e colocou sobre a mesa o pedaço de papel. Ele pegou a folha e leu-a. Olhou para a mãe e logo após para Sai, que agora estava sentado na cama.

Itachi: É dele.

Sai: Mas já!?

Itachi: Também achei que demoraria mais.

Mikoto: Vocês já sabiam?

Itachi abriu uma gaveta da escrivaninha e tirou a carta que havia recebido anteriormente de Orochimaru, entregando-a para Mikoto que imediatamente a leu.

Mikoto: Por que você não me avisou filho?

Itachi: Na verdade, achamos que demoraria mais. Essa carta chegou hoje pela manhã, não faz sentido que ele já esteja chegando!

Sai: O que diz na carta, Itachi-sama?

Itachi lançou um olhar reprovativo a Sai e voltou-se para a carta que sua mãe lhe entregou.

Itachi: Ele diz que pretendia voltar dentro de uma ou duas semanas, mas que após ter me enviado a primeira carta, recebeu informações com as quais foi possível adiantar todo o trabalho que ele tinha pendente. Também diz que em três ou quatro dias ele estará aqui.

Mikoto: Itachi, nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa!

Itachi: Mas nós não podemos fazer nada.

A mulher abaixou a cabeça inconformada. Tinha plena consciência de que não poderia fazer nada com a volta de Orochimaru e que o reino voltaria àqueles tempos de discórdias e conflitos.

Mikoto: Isso vai ser um problema...

Sai: Um grande problema, na verdade.

Mikoto: Sai, sua sutileza me assusta.

Sai: Desculpe, Mikoto-sama.

A mulher caminhou até a cama e deu um sorriso sereno, levou sua mão até a cabeça do rapaz e bagunçou os cabelos dele.

Mikoto: Tudo bem, bobo, e me chame apenas de Mikoto.

Sai arregalou um pouco os olhos com o carinho recebido. A rainha sempre havia sido bondosa com ele e o tratado como um filho, mas carinho estava apenas acostumado a receber de Itachi, visto que nem seu próprio pai o fazia, o que levava o garoto a pensar que talvez Iichiro não fazia isso por querer educar o filho apropriadamente e assim garantir o futuro promissor dele ao lado do primeiro príncipe. Sempre pensou assim e continuava pensando, mas no caso da mãe de Itachi, o carinho talvez significasse alguma coisa, bem como o doce olhar de canto que ela lançou da porta do quarto aos dois pouco antes de fecha-la.

Itachi: Então é isso. Essa cobra consegue se mais escorregadia do que se esperava.

Sai: Mas o que mais me assusta é a nossa sorte, ele mal avisou que estaria a caminho dentro de pouco tempo e já avisa que estará aqui em breve. E tudo num dia só, é muito azar.

Itachi: Sim, e amanhã ainda tenho que ir encontrar Sasori, Deidara e _ele_.

Sai: Essa era aquela espécie de escola que você participava, não? Até hoje não sei por que esconder o nome do líder.

Itachi: Hoje não tem mais motivos, antigamente se escondia, pois ele era possuidor de um poder muito grande, e se as pessoas viessem a saber que ele estava vivo e aqui provavelmente seria caçado. O nome dele é Nagato.

Sai arregalou os olhos novamente.

Sai: Nagato...? _Aquele_Nagato?

Itachi: Exatamente.

Nagato era uma pessoa bem famosa, digamos assim. Quando criança foi treinado por Jiraya, que futuramente (após a guerra) se tornaria Sannin do reino junto a Orochimaru (o Conselheiro Mor) e Tsunade (a médica). Ele era conhecido na infância por ter olhos diferentes dos demais, algo parecido a um espiral, tinha cabelos negros lisos que normalmente cobriam seus olhos propositalmente. Ele e seus dois parceiros, Konan e Yahiko, alguns anos depois de serem treinados pelo Sannin, ingressaram no exército do reino, e durante suas missões surgiram boatos que os olhos diferenciados do garoto proporcionavam a ele poderes especiais. Um dia, depois de uma missão deles, Yahiko foi encontrado morto e Konan muito machucada, o único que estava bem, apesar de algumas escoriações era Nagato, o que fez com que o garoto fosse acusado por ter feito aquilo, já que não foram encontrados nenhum inimigo ou vestígio de um. No dia, ele não falou nada e muito menos se defendeu, o que alimentou a hipótese ter sido ele o assassino. Ele foi preso, mas dois dias depois a cela foi encontrada vazia, ninguém mais viu ou ouviu falar dele.

Itachi: Ele não atende mais pelo nome de Nagato, agora ele é Pein.

Sai: E você aceitou ser ensinado por ele!?

Itachi: Não vi nada de mau, apesar dele ser forte e fazer cara de mau e sádico às vezes, duvido muito que mataria um amigo ou aliado.

Sai: Você o julga inocente?

Itachi: Talvez, acredito que se ele fosse culpado Konan não teria se juntado a ele novamente. Nunca foram encontradas provas contra ele.

Sai: Então por que o prenderam?

Itachi: Ele era diferente e havia boatos de que também detinha grande poder, e isso causa medo nas pessoas, a primeira chance de livrar-se dele foi usada.

Sai: Ele tem tanto poder assim?

Itachi: Aqueles olhos são um mistério, e me causam medo. Acho que a quantidade de poder que eles guardam é inimaginável.

Sai: E você tem alguma idéia de para que _Pein _pode ter lhe chamado?

Itachi: Nenhuma, depois que nós "terminamos o curso", por assim dizer, o grupo se dispersou. Konan sumiu do mapa, ninguém sabe aonde ela foi parar. Kakuzu voltou a seu reino natal e parece que está bem por lá, fazendo bastante sucesso nos negócios. Hidan foi com ele, parece que tem uma espécie de igreja por lá, apesar de não ser padre de fato. Zetsu foi para Little Forest, não sei o que faz por lá, mas deve ser algo relacionado a pesquisas biológicas. Kisame foi para Lake, aquela cidade com muitos lagos, ele sempre gostou de água, não sei qual negócio administra, mas sei que está bem de vida. Tobi é outro que sumiu do mapa, nunca vi a cara dele por que usava uma máscara, era um inútil, não duvido que esteja morto. Sasori e Deidara, que você conhece, são os únicos que permaneceram aqui. Se os outros não vem, não sei por que ele está chamando-nos.

Sai: Se esse Pein é quem você diz, pode apostar que tem um motivo.

Itachi: Sim, com certeza tem.

Sai se levantou da cama e ajeitou sua roupa, ainda estava com as roupas normais, uma blusa curta colada e uma calça preta larga com uma bota de couro que era escondida por essa, pois sabia que não ficaria junto dos outros pra receber Gaara e também não se importava com isso, odiava aquelas formalidades e um arrepio percorria-lhe a espinha só de pensar que teria de atura-las futuramente com muita freqüência.

Itachi: Vai aonde?

Sai: Pro meu quarto.

Itachi: Já?

Sai: Já escureceu Itachi, não fica bem eu ficar aqui.

Itachi: Vamos, fique aqui.

Sai: Não quero.

Itachi: Mas eu quero.

Sai: Você não precisa querer.

Itachi: Oh, querido, assim fere meus sentimentos.

Itachi lançou a ultima frase com sarcasmo, adotando uma voz dramática exagerada, fazendo-o receber um olhar indefinível de Sai que já rumava para a porta do quarto. Não se levantou da escrivaninha, mas arrastou a cadeira pra trás podendo assim ficar girar seu corpo de frente para a porta (antes estava de lado para ela).

Itachi: Durma aqui.

Sai: Ah, claro!

Itachi: Por que não?

Sai estava abrindo a porta, mas parou o ato frente ao pedido de Itachi. Olhou para o moreno de forma interrogativa, como se perguntasse se era realmente possível ele ter feito aquela proposta descabida.

Sai: Você sabe muito bem. Se tem algo que você não é, é burro.

Itachi: E feio. Obrigado pelo elogio.

Sai: Humildade também não é seu forte.

Itachi: Nunca foi.

Levantou-se da escrivaninha e se aproximou do armário, pegando ali seu pijama, que consistia em uma camisa e uma calça largas em um tom azul-marinho, quase negro e se trocou ali mesmo, sob olhar de Sai que rapidamente fechou a porta, esquecendo-se de sair.

Itachi: Você não ia para se quarto?

Sai: Se você provocar desse jeito fica difícil.

Itachi: Então fique, pelo menos um pouco mais.

Sai: Se você pede com essa cara de cão sem dono, eu poderia negar?

Itachi: Eu não fiz cara de cão sem dono...

Sai: O dia em que você ver a sua própria cara sem um espelho, poderá falar alguma coisa.

Itachi: Concordo com a minha mãe, sua sutileza é realmente espantosa.

Sai: Ser curto e grosso normalmente é uma qualidade. Objetividade ajuda muito.

Itachi: Sim, objetividade é uma coisa boa. Eu estou com muitos objetivos na minha cabeça agora, mas se você ficar parado aí na porta nem metade deles vai se cumprir...

Sai: Ora, nem sonhe com isso. Por hoje chega.

Itachi: Oh, você é realmente direto.

Sai: Precaução.

Itachi: Sim, sim, mas pode chegar perto pelo menos...

Sai ainda estava de pé em frente à porta e não fez menção de se mexer, obrigando Itachi a ir até lá puxa-lo. Deitaram-se na cama e o Uchiha fez com que o garoto se ajeitasse em seu peito.

Sai: Eu já disse, você me faz parecer uma garota.

Itachi: Já te disse que seu charme é totalmente masculino.

Sai: Seria mais fácil se eu fosse uma garota.

Itachi: Isso é um melodrama?

Sai: Não, é uma constatação lógica.

Itachi: Você gostaria de ser uma garota?

Sai: Nem em sonhos!

Itachi: Não despreze as mulheres desse jeito.

Sai: Eu não as desprezo, mas não queria ser uma.

Itachi: Eu não gostaria que você fosse uma.

Sai: Okay, mas pare de fazer parecer que eu sou uma então.

Itachi: Ora, isso se chama romantismo, sabia?

Sai: Não combina com você ser romântico.

Itachi: E não combina com você ser tão "malvado".

Sai: Estamos quites, então.

Sai se ergueu um pouco e uniu seus lábios aos de Itachi em um beijo rápido e voltou a sua posição inicial. Podia reclamar que o outro o fazia parecer uma garota, mas era confortável estar daquele jeito. Bom, nessa hora lembrou que estava vestido. Fez menção de se levantar, mas os braços de Itachi que estavam em volta de seu corpo o seguraram.

Itachi: Pensa que vai aonde?

Sai: Para o meu quarto, estou ficando com sono e quero dormir.

Itachi: Já disse, durma aqui.

Sai: Itachi, você sabe que eu não posso.

Itachi: Claro que pode, e vai.

Sai olhou para Itachi, realmente queria ficar ali, mas seriam pegos facilmente.

Sai: Tudo bem, mas eu dormiria com o que?

Itachi: Bem, se eu resolver esse problema você dorme aqui?

Dando-se por vencido o garoto consentiu com a cabeça. O maior se levantou e foi até o armário, pegando uma de suas camisetas de pijama.

Sai: Sonhe se você pensa que eu usarei só isso.

Itachi: Não precisa ficar com vergonha, não tem nada que eu não tenha visto. E essa é uma camisa grande até pra mim, não ficará tão curta.

Um pouco indignado, Sai levantou da cama e colocou a tal camisa. Era em uma camisa de botões também em tom azul escuro, mas não tanto quanto a que o moreno usava. Depois de vesti-la, Sai não pode deixar de ficar com as maçãs do rosto coradas. A camisa era realmente grande, mas apenas para uma camisa. Ia até metade da coxa do rapaz, deixando a pela alva das pernas dele a mostra, bem como parte das coxas roliças. Itachi olhou pra ele cobiçoso.

Itachi: Uau!

Sai: Pare com isso!

Sai ficou mais rubro ainda, já andando em direção a cama.

Itachi: Não posso, ainda mais quando fica vermelho. Você é fofo!

Sai: Itachi!! Agora eu estou REALMENTE estou me sentindo uma garota!

Itachi: Não, não. Nem um pouco. Garotas não têm músculos, ou pernas desse jeito. Gosto de suas pernas.

Se Sai estava muito vermelho, foi possível ficar muito mais com a afirmação de Itachi. Sentia-se um idiota, mas era impossível não ficar corado com coisas desse tipo. Enfiou-se rapidamente sob a coberta pra se esconder. O quarto estava apenas iluminado por uma grande vela no criado-mudo ao lado de Itachi, e esta foi apagada logo após Sai se deitar.

No escuro, Itachi rolou seu corpo e ficou sobre Sai, tomando seus lábios em um beijo profundo. As línguas brincavam uma com a outra, fazendo a temperatura subir consideravelmente. Uma mão de Itachi parou sobre a coxa do rapaz, onde não havia tecido algum, ainda mantendo o beijo. Logo que este foi interrompido, a mão de Itachi subiu ao primeiro botão da camisa, abrindo-o.

A luz da lua iluminava fracamente o local, mas Itachi podia ver Sai com certa clareza. O rosto corado, o primeiro botão aberto e os braços soltos ao lado do corpo, uma visão perfeita. Uma bela visão! Os olhos negros se encontraram, mantendo uma conexão por um tempo. Quando essa foi interrompida, foi para ser feita uma coisa melhor, os lábios novamente se encontraram com força e paixão.

A mão de Itachi terminou de abrir os botões da camisa e passeou pelo abdômen bem torneado do rapaz, e depois foi novamente a sua coxa. Subiu novamente, percorrendo toda a extensão das costas do garoto, puxando o menor pra mais perto de si, aprofundando mais o beijo. Depois de tudo, a camisa não seria mais necessária.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No quarto de Sasuke, este estava sentado na cama, com as costas apoiadas nos travesseiros enquanto o loiro estava escorado no parapeito da janela, olhando o céu escuro pontilhado de estrelas.

Naruto: Queria ter visto esse tal de Kazekage.

Sasuke: Ele é bonito, se é o que quer saber.

Naruto: É?

Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Sasuke: Sim, é. Cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes são uma boa combinação.

Naruto: Ruivo de olhos verdes? Deve ser realmente bonito.

Até agora permanecera de costas para o moreno, nesse momento virou seu rosto pra trás e os orbes safira encontraram os ônix. Ambos riram dos comentários idiotas que haviam acabado de fazer.

Sasuke: Ele tem a nossa idade.

Naruto: Só?

Sasuke: Sim, também achei estranho.

Naruto: Ele deve ter coragem, estando à frente de um reino inteiro sendo tão novo...

Sasuke: Sim, é muita responsabilidade.

Naruto olhou novamente o para fora do cômodo, e seus olhos começaram a pesar.

Naruto: Sasuke, vou para o meu quarto. Preciso dormir.

Sasuke: Unn, tudo bem. Mas venha aqui antes.

Naruto se aproximou cautelosamente da cama, um pouco desconfiado. Ao chegar ao alcance das mãos do Uchiha, foi puxado e teve seus lábios tomados pelo outro. Depois de terminado o beijo, foi solto e olhou profundamente aqueles olhos negros. Sorriu.

Sasuke: Pode ir agora, se quiser.

Naruto: Querer eu não quero, mas eu tenho.

Dessa vez foi Naruto quem se aproximou do outro, dando-lhe outro beijo, e logo após saindo do quarto. O outro dia seria cheio e precisava descansar, queria ficar mais com Sasuke depois de descobrir que seu sentimento era correspondido, mas ainda teria muito tempo...

* * *

**Finish him è.é**

**Que tal o lime, hãn? Hãn? –vaias-**

**Anhhhh T.T**

**Não sei se vou poder atualizar semana que vem, aconteceram alguns probleminhas de percurso –acabou de perder o que já tinha escrito do capítulo sete-**

**Nem que seja pra me matar, deixem reviews minna-san T.T**

**- sai correndo pra matar yondaime, agora que pode -**

**Izumo e Kotetsu: SÓ DEPOIS DAS REVIEWS O//**

**Ahnnnn T.T**

* * *

_**Espaço do Leitor **_(deixe aqui suas opiniões, críticas ou sugestões. É só clicar em "go" e deixar sua mensagem!

* * *

**Sah-Chan94**

Desculpa T.T

Não me bata e.e

SIMMMM /O/ UA DE REINOS RULAM O///

-cahan- Mas voltando...

Que bom que você gostou º-º

E que ótimo que vai acompanhar º-º

Arigatou pelo review

Kissus!

* * *

**Uchiha Kt 8D**

Coitado do Sai o.O

Gosta de ver o pobrecito apanhar –agarra sai e aperta-

Itachi: Hey o.ó

Desculpa, me empolguei e.e

Lemon exatamente não tem, mas teve um limezinho aí XD

Eu sei bem como se sente, nunca sei direito o que dizer em reviews XD

Valeu pelo review

Kissus!

* * *

**Hatake Hyuuga Akane**

Não posso mudar o rating :x

Mas então, não foi muito explicito

Mas teve um lime nesse capítulo.

Está bom assim? n.n –tentando agradar os fãs de lemon e se segurando pra não escrever lemon já que também é uma-

Mate a Sakura e faça uma criança feliz è.é

Já li sua fic e já deixei uma review inútil n.n

Obrigada pelo review

Kissus!

* * *

**Aldebaran Black**

Shujin, o que eu responderia do seu review:/

Não tenho muito o que dizer dele...

Mas mesmo assim, muito obrigado por mandálo!

Eles me fazem muito feliz XD

Suki Da! º3º

* * *

**Maiga Momochi**

Não é um programa de auditório semanal T.T

-povo grita "é sim!"-

T.T

Concordo com tudo sobre o Sai º-º

Mas assim, o Itachi não usa o Sai não...

Ele ama o Sai mesmo n.n

O Sasuke é convertível, e como ele é o segundo príncipe, não tem problema

Os únicos que tão ferrados são o Itachi e o Sai XD

NUNCA! Minha fic vai ser GaaLee n////n –ama gaalee-

Arigatou pelo review!

Kissus!

* * *

**HamikoO**

Que bom que foi no bom sentido n.n

Particularmente acho a personalidade do Itachi ativa, mas isso é de cada um...

Obrigado por dizer que o ItaSai e o NaruSasu ficaram lindos, isso me motiva! º-º

E que tal o lime, hã? XD

Mas enfim, a minha Ino terá sim uma ponta de romance com o Chouji

O Shika ficará pra Temari, acredito XD

Muito obrigada pelo review, Hamiko-san!

Kissus!

* * *

**Por hoje é só pessoal! Não posso garantir que nosso programa de auditório... ou melhor, que a fanfic, tenha um novo capítulo semana que vem, mas me esforçarei pra isso! Já nee!**


	7. Muito na cara? Começam as desconfianças

**Olá amiguinhos! Estou de volta após anos!  
**

**Izumo: Exagerada ¬¬**

**Kotetsu: Totalmente...**

**CAHAM ò.Ó Hoje os seremos um pouco mais rápidos aqui por que tenho um aviso pra dar no final!**

**Izumo: ...**

**Kotetsu: ...**

**TÃO ESPERANDO O QUE PRA FAZER OS AGRADECIMENTOS? Ò.Ó**

**Izumo: O.O Bem... er... Agradecemos a Kit-chan que teve a paciência de betar _isso_**

**Kotetsu: O.O E... e a vocês que tem inigualável coragem pra lerem...**

**Obrigado n.n Quem me ajuda a matar o Yondaime depois disso? Ò.ó**

**Cri... Cri... Cri...**

**o.O Oka então... o.o Vamos a fic!**

* * *

_Our Kingdom – Muito na cara? Começam as desconfianças_

Abriu os olhos lentamente tentando se acostumar com a claridade que banhava o local. Estava deitado de bruços na cama, com os braços sobre o travesseiro. Ao acordar, apesar de não estar completamente desperto, recolheu os cotovelos para perto do corpo e apoiou-se neles, erguendo levemente o tronco.

Liberando um dos braços, esfregou os olhos no intuito de auxiliá-los na habituação a luz solar. Depois de estarem devidamente acostumados, seus olhos caíram sobre o canto do quarto, onde alguém estava sentado à frente da mesa, com a pena em riste sobre uma folha de papel, mas esta estava imóvel, sem de fato exercer a função para qual foi feita.

A figura não era totalmente distinguível devido ao posicionamento inconveniente da escrivaninha em relação à cama nessa ocasião, mas era muito óbvia a pessoa que ali estava, e esta mantinha os olhos fixos no rapaz que ainda estava sob os lençóis.

Amoleceu novamente os braços, deixando o corpo cair e afundando o rosto no travesseiro. No fim havia cedido.

Itachi: Bom dia.

A voz soou mansa. Não duvidava que o outro estivesse acordado há pouco tempo devido aquele tom.

Sai: Bom dia.

Finalmente tomou coragem e sentou na cama, ainda um pouco sonolento. Olhou ao redor.

Sai: Huh!? Cadê minhas roupas?

Itachi: Pra lavar.

Sai: Como?

Itachi: O que você ouviu.

Sai: E o que você espera que eu vista?

Voltando os olhos para o papel, Itachi apontou displicentemente para o chão do quarto, aonde jazia uma camisa de pijama de botões na cor azul escura.

Sai: Nem sonhe.

Itachi: Você me disse isso ontem à noite.

Voltou os olhos novamente ao menor e lançando-lhe um sorriso descarado, recebendo em troca um olhar no melhor estilo "metralhadora" enquanto o garoto se levantava da cama. Estava apenas com a roupa íntima antes de pegar a camiseta e vesti-la.

Itachi: Suas roupas estão no armário.

Sai: O quê!?

Sai exasperou-se. Olhou incrédulo para Itachi que novamente apontava displicentemente o móvel, mas tinha os olhos mantidos fixamente no garoto. Estava um pouco estático, em choque.

Sai: Por que você me disse que estavam para lavar então?

Itachi: Por que eu queria te ver vestindo isso novamente. Tenho a impressão que será a última vez também.

Itachi sorriu do já habitual modo descarado, já o rapaz estava ainda parado, olhando vidradamente para o Uchiha mais velho, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Foi quando algo pareceu estalar em sua cabeça e todas as engrenagens passaram a funcionar devidamente.

Sai: Há! Você acha?

Itachi: Algo me diz que sim.

Um pouco irritado, Sai abriu a porta do armário e viu suas roupas dobradas sobre as de Itachi. Pegou-as, colocando uma mão embaixo delas e apoiando a outra por cima de modo a não desmanchar as outras. Depositou-as em cima da cama com e levou as duas mãos aos primeiros botões, mas teve estas seguradas impedindo o ato e foi abraçado pela cintura, tendo um beijo depositado na curva de seu pescoço. Não existe a necessidade de dizer quem o fez, certo?

Sai: Hey, dessa vez é sério, não.

Se engana quem pensou que o moreno daria ouvidos, levou a mão que estava ao redor da cintura de Sai ao primeiro botão quase aberto anteriormente. Abriu-o e fez o mesmo com todos até a metade da vestimenta, tendo então uma abertura que deixava o peito alvo do garoto exposto.

Escorregou sua mão por ali e acariciou um pouco o local, apenas deslizando a mão levemente, e logo fazendo com que o menor se virasse, tomando os lábios dele pra si.

O beijo demorou um tempo considerável, e quando foi desfeito, Sai se separou rapidamente do Uchiha usando os braços e virou-se novamente para a cama, terminando de desabotoar a camisa e a tirando, e logo colocando sua roupa, deixando um Itachi rejeitado pra trás.

Depois de devidamente vestido, voltou-se novamente para o moreno.

Itachi: Você é um estraga prazeres.

Sai: E você é alguém que tem que trabalhar, já deve ser tarde, o sol está alto.

Itachi: O almoço deve ser servido logo.

Sai: Já é tão tarde?

Itachi: Você estava tão bonitinho dormindo...

Sai: Itachi...

Olhou reprovadoramente para o moreno andou em direção a porta, abrindo esta e logo após dando de cara com um monte de cabelos rosa. Não só os cabelos é claro, estes vinham acompanhados de olhos verdes e... Resumindo, uma moça completa. Sakura.

Sakura: Sai!?

Sai: Eu.

Sakura: O que você está fazendo no quarto do Itachi-sama?

Sai: Ele preferiu trabalhar aqui hoje, estou fazendo meu trabalho.

Sakura: Unn. Sei...

Olhou para o interior do quarto e localizou o moreno em questão, que lhe lançou um sorriso estranho, malicioso talvez, e suspeito, acompanhado de um pequeno aceno.

Sakura: Tudo bem então, isso facilita a minha vida. O almoço será servido em meia hora.

Sai: Obrigado, Sakura.

Sakura: Hai!

Fez a habitual reverência rápida e se retirou do local, indo até os jardins. As palavras de Ino martelaram em sua cabeça após ter novamente encontrado Sai no quarto de Itachi. "Sai, você está com Itachi-sama? Naruto está com Sasuke-sama? Meu Deus, vocês garotos ficaram com os melhores!". Poderia ser verdade? Tudo bem que era normal Sai estar ali, mas o sorriso de Itachi era diferente, até por que não era habitual ele sorrir. Tentando esquecer essa idéia, que a seu ver era absurda, continuou andando até o lugar que Sasuke usava para treinar com sua katana.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke movia sua katana habilidosamente, usando-a para parar os ataques do loiro, que também usava uma espada, mas uma comum.

Depois de alguns golpes trocados, em um movimento rápido ao parar o último recebido, o moreno deslizou sua katana para a parte de baixo da espada do outro, e no momento que ele foi recuar, afrouxando um pouco a mão, não precisou de muita força para fazê-la sair da mão dele, apenas empurrando-a pra cima.

Depois de perder sua arma, Naruto recuou um passo, e esse foi seu erro, pois nesse momento a lâmina fria encostou-se em seu pescoço. Arregalou os olhos.

Sasuke: Venci.

Um sorriso de canto desenhou-se no rosto do Uchiha, enquanto outro nem tão feliz surgiu no rosto do loiro.

Sakura: Sasuke-samaaa!

Um grito ecoou. Sasuke abaixou sua katana, e olhou com cara de poucos amigos para o corredor pelo qual aquela pessoa vinha e logo um peso caiu sobre seus ombros e pescoço, literalmente. A garota se jogou sobre o rapaz e se aferrou a ele com força, sufocando-o.

Sasuke: Sa...kura... Eu não... Consigo... res...pirar...

Naruto: Você não deveria se jogar assim em cima do príncipe!

O loiro falou um pouco baixo, mas não o suficiente para que os ouvidos da garota não fossem capazes de captar essas palavras.

Sakura: Huh?

Largou o pescoço do Uchiha, que suspirou aliviado enquanto acariciava gentilmente seu próprio pescoço. Mantinha os olhos fixos em Naruto, quase que exigindo uma explicação e achando um pouco cômico o bico que este tinha, que parecia estranhamente com um bico de pato.

Naruto: Esquece.

Praticamente se podia ver vários pontinhos de interrogação povoarem a ar acima da cabeça rosa da garota enquanto o loiro sacudia a mão de um lado para o outro, parecendo que afastava algum bichinho chato.

Sasuke: O que você quer?

Afastou-se dois passos, por precaução, antes de fazer a pergunta. Como se acordasse de um transe, a garota desviou lentamente o olhar do loiro e se voltou para o moreno.

Sakura: Mikoto-san disse que em meia hora o almoço será servido.

Sasuke: Obrigada, então vamos logo tomar banho, não é?

O garoto queria sair rapidamente dali, mas como Naruto parou e ele parou pra esperar o Naruto, Sakura fez a reverência que sempre fazia e saiu.

Sasuke: Vamos ou não?

Naruto: Vamos, preciso mesmo tomar um banho.

Sasuke: Quer companhia?

Naruto estancou no lugar em que estava, corando dos pés a cabeça.

Naruto: N-não.

Sasuke: Como você é mau.

Sasuke deu um meio sorriso e passou na frente do loiro, encaminhando-se para seu quarto. O loiro fez o mesmo, mas não para o quarto do Uchiha, é claro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já estavam sentados à mesa Mikoto, Itachi, Gaara, Kankurou, Temari e Fugaku, enquanto Naruto e Sai estavam tendo seu almoço na cozinha. A mesa estava silenciosa, e quem deu a primeira palavra foi Temari.

Temari: Mikoto-sama, Kankurou e eu precisamos acertar certas coisas na vila e queríamos saber se você pode designar alguém para fazer a segurança de Gaara, apesar de não ser muito necessário, e acompanhar-lhe nesses dias que estaremos aqui.

Mikoto: Temari-hime, eu já providenciei isso. Tenho a pessoa certa. Após o almoço mandarei trazerem-no até aqui.

Temari: Muito obrigada, Mikoto-sama. Você realmente é uma ótima governante.

Temari sorriu para a rainha e esta sorriu serenamente de volta, mas o sorriso se tornou um tanto falso quando os olhos da mulher recaíram sobre seu marido. Ele era o governante.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura: Ino, eu vi! Eu vi! Quando eu fui servir a mesa! Ele é realmente lindo!

Ino: Eu não disse? Eu não disse?

As duas falavam animadas sobre mil qualidades do Kazekage de Suna, enquanto Naruto estava praticamente deitado sobre a mesa.

Sai: Com sono, Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Não, mas quero descobrir o que ele tem que eu não tenho.

Sai: Pergunte ao Sasuke-sama.

Naruto empertigou-se na cadeira e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Seria possível que...? Notando que o ar ficava um pouco pesado, Sai mudou de assunto.

Sai: Chouji-kun, a comida demorará muito?

Chouji: Com fome, Sai-kun? Você não tomou café, não é mesmo?

Sai: Sim, isso mesmo. Acordei sem fome, mas agora já a sinto um pouco.

Chouji: Demorará um pouco, já que tinha mais gente hoje eu fiz a refeição principal antes. Eu estou sobrecarregado.

Ino: Se você não tivesse comido metade da comida que você preparou antes, não precisaria.

Chouji: Eu estava com fome!

Ino: Você sempre está com fome!

Discussões à parte, logo o almoço ficou pronto. Enquanto comiam, Sakura teve que fazer a pergunta que estava engasgada em sua garganta.

Sakura: É verdade o que a Ino disse?

Naruto: O que ela disse, Sakura-chan?

Sakura: Que você está com Sasuke e o Sai com o Itachi...

Naruto largou o garfo sobre seu prato, congelando e corando até a raiz dos cabelos. Sai se manteve impassível.

Sai: Caso fosse, você acha que admitiríamos?

Sakura arregalou os olhos.

Sakura: Não, mas...

Sai: Então não faça uma pergunta tão idiota.

Apoiou seu cotovelo na mesa, erguendo o braço e apoiando sua cabeça na mão aberta, sorrindo. Falsamente. Sakura corou, não sabia o que falar. Naruto ainda não tinha voltado ao normal. Ino estava parada, com os braços apoiados na mesa apenas observando os outros atentamente. Chouji, por sua vez, se mantinha alheio a tudo, comendo com vontade a comida que estava no prato a sua frente.

Sai já havia terminado de comer quando o episódio ocorreu, por isso segurou seu prato, levantou-se e levou-o até a pia, deixando-o ali e saindo da cozinha sem proferir qualquer palavra.

A essa altura, Naruto já havia voltado a comer e estava terminando sua refeição quando Sakura, com os olhos ainda um pouco arregalados, voltou-se para ele.

Sakura: Naruto...

Naruto: É como o Sai falou, Sakura-chan.

Sério demais para sua personalidade usual, repetiu o mesmo ritual que o amigo, levando o prato até a mesa e se retirando do local em silêncio.

A moça de madeixas rosa olhou suplicante para os outros dois que ainda restavam na mesa, buscando ajuda. O rapaz não ajudou muito, mais preocupado em comer seu décimo quinto prato, já a loira apenas a olhava compreensiva e reprovadora ao mesmo tempo.

Sakura: O que eu fiz foi tão ruim?

Ino: Existem coisas que não se pergunta, testuda.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça olhando desoladamente para seu prato vazio (já terminado) enquanto a Yamanaka se levantava e recolhia-o, bem como o do amigo. Este último teve que ser tirado a força, e após conseguir faze-lo, começou a lavar a louça que estava na pia.

A Haruno levantou-se para secá-las, não poderia voltar atrás agora e o jeito era levar isso em frente e desculpar-se com os rapazes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai saiu pela porta contrária a qual entrou, a dos fundos. Ou seja, saindo da cozinha foi direto aos jardins, pois se saísse pela porta principal teria que passar pela sala de refeições onde os outros comiam.

Pela presença do Kazekage provavelmente iriam demorar ainda, por esse motivo resolveu sentar-se na mesa de madeira que ficava ali, de onde tinha uma boa vista do reino graças às elevadas terras do castelo.

Observava as casas simples das pessoas, poucas vezes havia ido até o povoado e nas vezes que havia ido foi quando era criança e não saíra do lombo do cavalo, pois era sempre acompanhado por seu pai.

Nessa hora, alguém sentou-se na banqueta, no lado oposto ao que o moreno estava sentado, também observando o reino.

Sai: Achei que sairia pela porta principal da cozinha.

Naruto: Não sei se você sabe, mas eu também fui educado para acompanhar um príncipe.

Sai: Sério? Não parece.

Sorriu falsamente para o loiro que trincou os dentes, o olhando com desprezo, mas engolindo esse sentimento, fez a pergunta que pretendia.

Naruto: Como você sabia sobre... Er... Mim e o Sasuke?

Sai: Vocês são óbvios demais.

Naruto: Óbvios? Nós começamos a nossa relação a menos de dois dias!

Naruto, exaltado, não percebeu de imediato o que havia falado, mas no momento em que se deu conta, corou muito, levando uma mão a boca.

Sai: Além de óbvios são desligados.

Naruto: Por que desligados?

Sai: Percebe-se algo a mais entre vocês há tempos.

Naruto não pode falar nada, pois estava muito constrangido. Nenhuma resposta decente lhe vinha a cabeça.

Naruto: Mas se a Sakura-chan desconfiou de você e Itachi-sama é por que devem ser óbvios também.

Foi o máximo que conseguiu.

Sai: Nós parecemos um casal, primeiramente?

Naruto: Não.

Sai: Então.

Naruto: Mas...

Sai: Você acha que eu tenho algo com Itachi-sama?

Naruto: Talvez, mas...

Sai: Então mesmo que tivesse algo com ele, não seríamos óbvios.

O moreno levantou-se, indo provavelmente em direção à porta do castelo. Não dava pra saber exatamente, pois pra chegar a qualquer lugar deveria ser feita a volta já que estavam nos fundo do terreno, mas também não era isso que importava agora. A nova pergunta que pairava na mente do Uzumaki era como diabos Sai poderia ser tão direto e definitivo em suas falas e como conseguia ser tão eficaz em seu objetivo, coisa que o loiro nunca conseguira.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O almoço todo se passou com conversas entre a rainha e princesa de Suna, os representantes masculinos de ambos os reinos se mantiveram em silêncio. Itachi foi o primeiro a terminar, e pedindo licença, se retirou da mesa. Os dois irmãos foram logo após aos seus respectivos quartos e as duas mulheres continuaram animadamente a conversa.

O Uchiha saiu da sala de jantar e foi direto ao seu escritório. Minutos depois Sai chegou também. O mais novo mirou o outro sério ao fechar a porta. Parado em frente a esta, anunciou.

Sai: Devemos tomar mais cuidado.

Itachi: Huh? Por quê?

Sai: A Sakura já está desconfiando.

Itachi: E daí?

Sai: Não se faça de idiota.

Itachi: Okay, mas já tomamos muitos cuidados. O que podemos fazer?

Sai: Tomar banho com você foi arriscado demais, dormir no seu quarto então nem se fala.

Itachi: Mas eu não quero abrir mão dessas coisas.

Sai: Mas você terá que fazê-lo. O que pode acontecer se nos descobrem?

Itachi: Coisas nada agradáveis.

Sai: Exatamente.

Itachi: Okay, entendido. Tentarei ser mais cuidadoso, mas...

Sai: Mas...?

Itachi: Você vai ter que ajudar.

Sai: Como?

Itachi: Eu não faço tudo sozinho, querido.

Ironizou o maior, fazendo Sai ter suas bochechas tingidas por um fraco tom de rosa.

Sai: É... Tudo bem.

Itachi: Sai, você pode me fazer um favor?

Sai: Não. Eu tenho que obedecer a sua ordem.

Itachi: Como preferir. No meu quarto, na última gaveta da escrivaninha, existem dois pergaminhos enrolados com fitas vermelhas e um com uma fita azul. Traga-os pra mim.

Sai: Hai.

O garoto deu as costas e saiu. Então Itachi pode mostrar feições mais preocupadas. Não é que quisesse esconder sua relação com o outro, mas devia admitir que tinha medo. Não por si próprio, mas pelo garoto. Antes da volta do Conselheiro Mor o problema era diminuto, mas agora os riscos para Sai eram enormes. Para Itachi eram insignificantes, ninguém puniria o primeiro príncipe por ter um "casinho" com um empregado, ou como provavelmente diriam, um passa-tempo, a culpa era sempre transferida para a outra parte...

* * *

**Bem gente, estou aqui pra dar um aviso**

**Eu demorei a postagem por que viajei pra Foz do Iguaçu esse fds que passou**

**Mas como foi excursão, foram só dois dias**

**Mas agora eu estou viajando pra praia com minha família e ficaremos lá 22 dias (na praia mesmo, uns 15)**

**Temos que ficar do dia do aniversário da minha vó ao dia das bodas da minha tia**

**Até lá não poderei postar nada, mas vou rezar pro meu irmão levar o notebook e eu poder escrever pelo menos uns 3 capítulos pra quando voltar.**

**Também vale lembrar que era pra esse cap ter ido até o Itachi encontrar a Akatsuki, mas chegou na nona página e eu decidi dividir e.e –idéias a mil-**

**Bom, acho que era só isso.**

**Bom natal e feliz ano novo a todos, obrigado por lerem!**

* * *

**_Espaço do Leitor _**(deixe aqui suas opiniões, críticas ou sugestões. É só clicar em "go" e deixar sua mensagem!

* * *

**Maiga Momochi**

Maiga-chan T.T

Não posso te dar o lemon agora!

Mas eu farei um especial lemon!

Sim, eu farei, juro! –olhar decidido e faiscando-

Acredite em mim Maiga! Tenha esperança! Eu farei! –olhar incendiando-

-sai correndo também-

Obrigado pela review

Kissus! -gritando enquanto corre e sacudindo os braços no ar que nem uma louca-

* * *

**Uchiha Kt 8D**

-mente perva mode on too-

Sim, podia ser um limezão T.T

-pessoa que queria de todo coração fazer um lemon-

Mas tem o rating, então eu vou deixar pra fazer o lemon em um especial um pouco mais pra frente

T.T –morrendo de vontade de lemon-

HOHO (6)

Me too! Sai daquele jeito renderiam horas e horas seguidas de nosebleed!

Tentarei fazer com NaruSasu só que no caso o Sasu-chan que é o uke...

Verei o que posso fazer –chifrinhos–

Valeu pela review!

Kissus

* * *

**xxhamikoxx**

Bom que você goste do meu Itachi

Ele é, decididamente, parecido comigo nessa fic

Parece que injetei minha personalidade nele (6)

Sim, nem me fale em rank T.T

Eu queria tanto fazer um lemon T.T

Mas lemon não dá e como você disse, lime pesado é desagradável

Então teve que sair assim

-chorando litros por que queria fazer lemon-

Olha, não sei se o Gaara e o Naruto serão amiguinhos por que a fic ta totalmente distanciada do anime

Mas vou fazer o possível, pra não ficar tão diferente

Arigatou pela review

Kissus!

* * *

**paula**

Continuado! n.n

Que bom que você gostou!

Continue acompanhando n///n

Obrigadinhas pela review n.n –feliz-

Kissus!

* * *

**Camis**

Nem me fale! O FF tira com a cara de todo mundo

Sei o que está sentindo –sentiu na pele váááárias vezes–

Nyuuuuuuuu º-º

Apaixonada... tipo assim... apaixonada? BOOOM -explode de felicidade-

Também queria ver o encontro dos dois...

Mais uma semana ou duas e sai do encontro do Jiraya e do Pain, já ta acabando

Esquecer o Naruto é dificil, não? Kawaiizisse demais! É impossível!

Valeu pela review n.n –felizassa-

Kissus!

* * *

**Larry A. K. McDowell**

Não se preocupe quanto a reviews, continuando a ler é o que conta

(apesar de que eu não serei cínica a ponto de dizer que não quero receber reviews... e.e)

AMOU? AMOU? AMOU? º-º -morre de felicidade-

Sim, ele usou! –olhar maníaco-

Eu sou sádica quanto a essas roupas, mas é por que eu sou viciada

Em vários dos meus 200 mangás e doujinshis yaois do meu pc eles usam isso

É tipo, tipo... –sem palavras– DEMAIS º-º

Não morra... se bem que por esse motivo... –viajando-

Quer dizer que a fic está boa, então... –acorda–

MAS NÃO MORRA DE QUALQUER JEITO! –desesperada com o que disse–

Muito obrigada pela review!

Kissus!

* * *

**Uchiha Gih**  
Oh, tanks mana º-º 

Não se preocupe quanto à reviews!

Eles ficaram ousados no fogo do momento, agora o Naru-chan voltou a ser inocente º-º

Amo ele desse jeito è.é

Pois é, atrasei mesmo T.T

E vou atrasar muito mais o próximo...

Mas ei de postá-lo! –fogo da juventude no olhar–

Bigadu pela review -momento petizildo-

Kissus!

* * *

**Sah-Chan94**

Que bom que você amou o lime!

-EMOcionada- º.º

Que bom que você ta gostando!

-EMOcionada- º.º [2

Já continuei! (ah, jura? ¬¬)

Valeus pela review!

Kissus!

* * *

**Nosso progra-... quero dizer, a fanfic não é mais semanal (só no período de férias!). Então, até o próximo cap que não sei quando sairá! XD

* * *

**


	8. Se mostra a Akatsuki

**Yooo Minna-saaan /o/**

**Kotetsu: Demorou...**

**Izumo: Pois é.**

**É, eu sei que demorou e talz povo. Saibam que eu estou com o capítulo pronto a meses -foge das pedras-**

**Digamos que eu tenha ficado meio "off" do computador, por isso. Mas o 9 já está pronto e semana que vem está aqui!**

**Kotetsu: Já estava feliz com as férias**

**Izumo: Já estava quase convencido que seria assim pra sempre -cara sonhadora-**

**Mas não será! Agradecimentos.**

**Kotetsu: Agradecemos a Kit-chan por betar a fanfic e a todos que leram, especialmente os que comentam.**

**Ué, o Yondaime não se meteu dessa vez?**

**Izumo: Ele está de férias T.T **

**Bem, então... Vamos pra fic!**

* * *

_Our Kingdom – Se mostra a Akatsuki_

Três batidas na porta se seguiram pela abertura da mesma sem qualquer permissão ser dada pelo ocupante do cômodo, mas não era realmente necessário. Sai entrou no escritório tendo em mãos os três pergaminhos pedidos por Itachi e entregou-os a ele. O moreno os pegou, leu com atenção e escreveu algo neles. Talvez tenha apenas assinado-os.

O dia seguiu assim, Itachi trabalhando e Sai também, apesar de que o trabalho do segundo citado não fosse exatamente cansativo ou realmente trabalhoso em dias como os de hoje, resumia-se em ficar parado olhando Itachi. Não que isso fosse ruim, obviamente não era. Passadas boas horas, o sol começou a chegar cada vez mais perto da linha do horizonte, buscando nela seu abrigo.

Sai: Itachi, você não deve ir?

Itachi: Ir? Aonde?

Sai: Se encontrar com "Pain". Não era hoje ao pôr-do-sol?

Itachi: Ah, claro. Justamente. Por que isso soa tão clichê?

Sai: Por ser ao pôr-do-sol, talvez?

O garoto deu um sorrisinho cínico enquanto o Uchiha se levantava e ajeitava as vestes.

Itachi: É, pode ser por isso.

Começou a andar em direção a porta, parando e se voltando para o menor. Retrocedeu os passos e puxou-o para um beijo quente.

Itachi: Espero voltar logo. Seria interessante você estar em meu quarto.

Sai: Pena que não acontecerá.

Itachi: Por quê?

Sai: O que eu já lhe falei, estamos levantando suspeitas.

Itachi: Okay, então.

Deu um novo beijo, dessa vez mais calmo no rapaz e saiu em direção a porta, novamente estancando em frente a esta, mas dessa vez não se virando, proferindo apenas as palavras sem encarar o outro.

Itachi: Espero que reconsidere...

Ouviu-se um baixo riso, tentando ser disfarçado, e depois a porta foi fechada, coitada recebendo sem culpa nenhuma um olhar fulminante da parte da pessoa que continuava dentro da sala.

--

Naruto espreguiçou-se, ainda sentado na banqueta de madeira olhando a cidade. O sol fugia a seus olhos dando espaço para uma linda lua cheia que já aparecia apesar do astro rei não estar escondido ainda. Havia perdido a noção do tempo e teve a ligeira impressão de que cochilara sobre a mesa ou dar-se-ia conta de que uma tarde inteira havia passado.

Continuava perdendo um pouco de seu tempo, no bom sentido, observando a tênue cor rosa que começava a pintar-se no azul safira do céu quando sentiu braços ao redor de seu pescoço e não precisou olhar pra trás para saber quem era.

Sasuke: Ficou aqui fora até agora?

Naruto: Acho que cochilei, ou estava muito perdido em pensamentos. Nem percebi a tarde passar.

Sasuke: Sei, quer entrar?

Naruto: Não, ficarei mais um pouco.

Sasuke: O pôr-do-sol aqui de cima é realmente bonito, não?

Naruto: Realmente...

O loiro enfatizou a palavra e segurou a mão alva que repousava sobre seu cangote, e por ela guiando seu dono até este estar defronte a si. Abriu ligeiramente as pernas, deixando um bom espaço a sua frente na banqueta, que era razoavelmente grande, aonde fez o moreno se sentar e abraçou-o por trás, pousando seu queixo na curva do pescoço dele.

Ficaram olhando o céu já rosado passar deste tom para um dourado que circundava as nuvens, fazendo-as parecer realmente feitas de ouro. Não saíram e não sairiam dali tão cedo. Se o pôr-do-sol era bonito, quem dirá o luar.

--

Ainda tinha o trabalho de ir de a pé até aquele local de encontro, as ruínas de um velho castelo de veraneio abandonado, à margem do rio que corria no pé do monte. Mas apesar de tudo tinha que admitir: a paisagem no caminho era realmente bela.

As pedras em vários tons de cinza povoavam os pastos verdejantes como se tivessem sido colocadas por alguém, pois ficavam em perfeita harmonia. O declive do morro não era tão acentuado, por isso não era difícil a caminhada, principalmente com a estrada aberta que simplesmente deveria ser seguida. O real problema era a extensão a ser percorrida, que era realmente grade.

Poderia ter ido a cavalo, sim, mas decidiu não colocar o pobre animal que havia acabado de ser banhado, a seu pedido, em uma estrada de pedras cheia de poeira em que ele se sujaria novamente. Pedira pra dar banho nele por um motivo, e não é o que está em questão.

Depois de um bom tempo de caminhada, no qual o sol já praticamente se escondera por inteiro e teve a impressão que sofreria uma represália por isso, estava bem próximo do seu destino. Era possível ouvir o som da água do rio que era um tanto truculento se chocando com a margem de pedras. Um som agradável.

Depois de uma curva, já avistava o local desejado. Um majestoso castelo, apesar de pequeno em tamanho, já em ruínas. Havia muito tempo desde a última vez que estivera ali e a paisagem havia mudado um pouco. As paredes do monumento, pois ele podia ser chamado assim, agora eram cobertas por musgos e trepadeiras, além de um mato bem mais alto ao seu redor. Parecia muito mais velho, o que não tirava sua grandiosidade. Pelo contrário, dessa maneira ficou ainda mais belo e mais digno de respeito.

Na frente dele, lugar que outrora deveriam ter sido seus jardins frontais, uma mesa de madeira muito semelhante a que fica nos fundos do castelo, apenas um pouco maior e muito mais velha, carcomida pelo tempo. Nela, para espanto de Itachi, cinco pessoas se reuniam sentadas em banquetas de aparência duvidável.

Reconheceu três de imediato, seu "professor" Pain e seus dois "colegas", Sasori e Deidara, estes que já sabia que estariam presentes. Sua real surpresa foi em constatar os outros dois que sentavam com eles, Konan e Tobi.

Havia uma banqueta vaga entre Pain e Deidara, e teve de admitir que ficara com um pouco de receio de sentar-se ali, pois a cara do loiro não era nada amigável. A de Pain continuava igual, em anos ele parecia não ter envelhecido um dia sequer. Sasori mantinha sua face branda como sempre. Também era outro que desde que o conhecera mantinha a aparência de um rapaz de catorze anos no máximo, apesar de saber que o ruivo já passara dos trinta. Tobi mantinha seu rosto oculto por uma máscara laranja traçada em finas linhas negras que formavam espirais, também igual sempre fora e Konan possuía as mesmas características, apesar de um corpo mais esbelto e feminino agora, seu rosto também parecia mais adulto, em geral, agora ela não era mais uma menina e sim uma mulher.

Deidara: Posso saber por que a demora, un!?

O Uchiha mal conseguiu sentar e a voz do loiro já havia ribombado em seus ouvidos em um tom quase ofensivo de acusação.

Itachi: Eu apenas me esqueci.

Deidara: Esqueceu? Aposto que estava se divertindo com aquele...

Não pode terminar, pois o olhar que lhe fora lançado era suficiente para pra que fosse calado dezenas de vezes. A pequena discussão atraiu todos os olhares da mesa.

Sasori: Deidara, todos agradeceríamos se você parasse com essas explosões.

O homem falava com um sorriso largo no rosto, mas claramente falso. Apesar disso, ele se desenhou tão bem em sua face juvenil que foi quase impossível para o loiro não corar absurdamente ao dar de cara com aquela expressão. Abaixou o rosto pra esconder e parou de falar. A face do ruivo se tornou séria novamente e voltou-se a seu professor.

Sasori: Por favor, Pain, direto ao assunto, sim?

Pain: Sempre objetivo, Sasori. Mas você tem razão. Acho que todos tiveram a impressão de que Konan e Tobi sumiram do mapa, não?

O homem varreu a mesa com seus olhos incomuns e antes de receber uma resposta de qualquer um deles, continuou sua explicação.

Pain: Pois bem, não foi o que aconteceu. À pedido meu, ambos estavam buscando informações, que depois de ouvidas minha ação se tornou útil, mas lamento que as informações sejam quase calamitosas.

Deidara: É tão sério assim, un?

Pain: Sim, é. Coisas inaceitáveis para os brios de um humano com mente sã.

Sasori: Assim você está apenas deixando temores em nós, Pain. Por favor, quais são as informações?

Pain: Paciência é uma virtude, Sasori. Apesar de que você está correto novamente. Itachi já deve estar ciente e talvez vocês dois também, mas disso eu duvido. O Conselheiro Mor do reino, Orochimaru, deve voltar em três dias.

Deidara: O que!?

Sasori: Não nos haviam informado. Mas apesar de tudo, o que são as tais "coisas inaceitáveis para os brios de um humano com mente sã". Apesar de tudo, Orochimaru não chega a ser tão dramaticamente deplorável.

Pain: O fato não é a volta dele, Sasori, é o motivo da saída. Algum de vocês sabe o que ele esteve fazendo esse tempo?

A pergunta foi dirigida a Deidara, Sasori e Itachi, o último sendo o único que tinha alguma chance de dar uma resposta e assim o fez.

Itachi: Não sei o que exatamente, mas era algo relacionado a pesquisas biológicas.

Pain: Exatamente. Mas não são apenas pesquisas biológicas comuns. Orochimaru quer a vida eterna.

Itachi: Vida eterna?

Konan: Na ultima semana ele estava em Iwa, reino natal de Deidara. Ouvi rumores de que ele ia pra lá então fui também. Lá descobri de uma espécie de "assistente" de Orochimaru, o álcool ajuda muito em certas ocasiões, que ele esta estudando maneiras de modificar o corpo, ou melhor, rejuvenescê-lo.

Tobi: À pedido de Konan, Tobi também foi pra Iwa e lá conseguir se infiltrar na base dele. Descobrir que ele não conseguia fazer o corpo se renovar, mas que ele estava modificando geneticamente corpos jovens para que pudesse fazê-los seus próximos recipientes.

Deidara: Recipientes?

Konan: Sim, após Tobi descobrir isso eu percebi que o escalão mais baixo da equipe dele, que foi de quem eu consegui as informações, não estavam a par desse fato e ajudavam apenas a estudar corpos achando que não trariam risco nenhum a outros.

Tobi: Então Tobi conseguir levar um dos chefes da equipe médica dele até um bar, com uma espécie de isca, que era um bilhete em nome do próprio Orochimaru. Eles são médicos admiráveis, mas sua capacidade intelectual é limitada. Então Konan dar uma substância a ele e ele começar a falar.

Konan: Ele me disse que Orochimaru achou um jeito de transferir sua alma.

Deidara: Alma!?

Konan: Exatamente. Não me pergunte como, mas ele conseguiu. O pior foi descobrir como ele modificava os jovens. Eles são submetidos a todo tipo de testes, incluindo tortura pra capacidade física, e neles são injetados vírus que atacam diretamente o núcleo das células e conseqüentemente o DNA. Mas eles não matam essas células, o vírus solta uma substância enriquecida com um "alimento" recebido nos laboratórios, como madeira.

Itachi: Madeira?

Konan: Sim, cada coisa tem uma característica própria e algo que dá essa característica, que na maioria das vezes é a célula com o material genético. Mas esse "algo", no geral, é sempre microscópico e pode ser retirado por alguém com muita habilidade e equipamentos específicos, e é isso que Orochimaru faz, depois alimenta os vírus com isso. O vírus que é usado por ele tem uma substância própria que reorganiza o DNA humano, alterando todas as características da pessoa. Alguém atacado com esse vírus pode ficar totalmente modificado em suas características como cor de cabelo e olhos, altura, entre outras. Mas como o vírus é alimentado com esse "algo", ele também está presente nessa substância e quando atinge o núcleo, se mistura ao DNA. O vírus alimentado com uma célula da madeira dará ao "recipiente" algum tipo de controle sobre a madeira. Um dos garotos da base que teve seu vírus alimentado com células ósseas pôde fazer ossos crescerem de que parte do corpo quisesse e ainda usá-los como arma. Seu nome era Kimimaro.

Deidara: Mas... Mas... Isso é... Absurdo, un!

Konan: Mais absurdo é o que acontece aos jovens. Além de ganhar poderes, eles ainda têm as características genéticas alteradas e você pode imaginar a dor causada por um corpo em mutação? Com certeza não. E isso somado ao acréscimo de um material estranho ao DNA tem conseqüências realmente inimagináveis. Não são todos os corpos que podem agüentar, e por isso Orochimaru perde 97 por cento de suas cobaias.

Itachi: Essa quantidade de jovens morre? Isso é nauseante. Qual é a idade desses jovens?

Konan: Entre 11 e 16 anos.

A expressão de choque caiu sobre o rosto de todos, menos de Pain que já sabia disso, porém mantinha uma expressão desgostosa.

Sasori: Mas isso não pode ser real. É absurdo, ridículo! Como alguém pode fazer isso a pessoas tão jovens?

Konan: Orochimaru faz. O mais interessante ainda é saber que os jovens que sobrevivem se aliam a ele.

Itachi: Se aliam? Mas eles não sofrem horrores?

Tobi: Eles sofrem, mas Orochimaru normalmente é a salvação deles.

Deidara: Salvação!? Como?

Konan: Os jovens que Orochimaru usa como cobaias normalmente são tirados da rua, morrendo de fome e sem abrigo. Ele dá um lar a eles, comida e possivelmente um pouco de carinho por parte da equipe médica e serventes. Existem poucos que não aceitam se aliarem a ele depois de sobreviverem, e pra esses existem outros modos, se é que me entendem.

Sasori: Esse homem é um monstro!

Pain: Sim, ele é.

Todos abaixaram a cabeça para a mesa, com seus próprios pensamentos. Mas todos chocados e horrorizados com as informações que lhe foram passadas.

--

A noite abatera completamente o tom claro do céu, mas não a claridade em si, pois a lua iluminava de forma eficiente o local onde dois jovens ainda estavam.

Naruto: Sasuke...

O loiro chamou manhoso com o rosto ainda apoiado no ombro do outro que se sentava a sua frente.

Sasuke: Diga.

Naruto: Eu quero entrar...

Sasuke: Então vamos, quer ir até o meu quarto?

Naruto: Acho que não. Devemos tomar mais cuidado Sasuke.

Sasuke: Por quê?

Naruto: A Sakura já está desconfiando de nós e a Ino também. O Sai já tem certeza.

Sasuke: Isso é um pouco arriscado, mas pra nós o problema não é grave caso formos descobertos.

Naruto: Não é?

Sasuke: Não. O relacionamento entre dois homens não é mal visto. Antigamente mulheres eram consideradas seres inferiores e serviam apenas para procriação, os homens sempre tinham amantes masculinos e todos sabiam. Às vezes a relação era escancarada, com direito a beijos em frente a pessoas, mas era normal, pois era uma relação digna, entre seres "superiores". Hoje em dia as mulheres não mais discriminadas dessa forma, mas o relacionamento entre iguais, literalmente, ainda é comum.

Naruto: Mas hoje em dia, pra "procriar" é necessário o matrimônio. Como você terá filhos então?

Sasuke: Casando com uma mulher.

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: Mas não pretendo fazê-lo, até por que eu não preciso ter filhos.

Naruto: Não?

Sasuke: Não. Apenas os filhos do primeiro príncipe serão sucessores ao trono, ou seja, quem deve ter filhos é Itachi.

Naruto: Então ele não pode ter relação com um homem!?

Sasuke: Obviamente. Por que a surpresa?

Naruto: Por que a Sakura desconfia do Sai e do Itachi.

Sasuke: Do Sai e do Itachi!?

Naruto: Mas eles estão sempre juntos...

Sasuke: Eles nem parecem um casal.

Naruto: Sim, mas o Sai usa as palavras tão bem e camufla seus sentimentos com a mesma eficácia, não acho impossível.

Sasuke: Pensando desse modo... Será?

O olhar do moreno era cheio de dúvida, bem como o do loiro. Nesse ar do "será?" se levantaram e seguiram juntos para o quarto de Sasuke.

--

Já era tarde da noite quando Itachi abriu a porta do seu quarto e deu de cara com uma figura inesperada ali.

Itachi: Achei que você não viesse.

Sai: Você demorou muito.

Itachi: Preocupado?

Sai: ... Talvez.

Sai corou um pouco e abaixou o olhar. Itachi andou até o menor que estava sentado na cadeira da escrivaninha e depositou-lhe um beijo terno nos lábios, com um pensamento latente em sua mente, "que fofo", mas que foi reprimido por medo das conseqüências que viriam caso ele se transformasse em palavras. Ao término do beijo, Sai se levantou e postou-se em frente à porta enquanto o moreno tirava as pesadas roupas que usava e as guardava no armário.

Sai: E então?

Enquanto Itachi colocava seu pijama explicou a Sai todas as informações que lhe foram passadas.

Sai: Surreal...

Comentou sentando-se na cama como se suas pernas fraquejassem diante de tão macabras informações.

Itachi: Mas não pensemos nisso agora...

O moreno avançou novamente, deitando o outro na cama e lhe dando um beijo ardente.

Sai: Itachi, não! Você sabe...

Itachi: Que se dane o que os outros vão pensar.

Sai deu um discreto meio sorriso antes de ter os lábios novamente tomados vorazmente pelo Uchiha. Essa noite ele não voltou a seu quarto.

--

A porta foi fechada sem muita atenção, pois o beijo que trocavam no momento era muito mais digno desta. Se beijar em frente à porta do quarto era arriscado, mas ninguém perambulava pelos corredores a essa hora da noite, porém um pouco de cuidado é bom e também contava o fato de que tudo poderia ser muito mais produtivo em um quarto de preferência com uma cama. Não que eles pensassem nisso, não conscientemente pelo menos, mas seu subconsciente sabia muito bem das vantagens de um colchão macio em certas situações...

Não pararam de se beijar, fizeram apenas uma pequena pausa pra retomar o fôlego, nesse meio tempo ficaram apenas com as testas coladas, encarando orbes negros nos azuis enquanto ofegavam. Mas logo voltaram a sua atividade inicial em um novo beijo "caliente". Viraram-se e Naruto derrubou Sasuke na cama, ficando por cima deste. O moreno caiu com os braços meio abertos e se aproveitando disso, o loiro segurou os pulsos do outro e ergueu levemente o corpo, fitando sério o parceiro.

Naruto: Você tem certeza disso?

Tentou parecer realmente sério, mas não deu muito certo, pois sentiu com muita certeza que havia corado ao proferir essas palavras. O moreno apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

Naruto: Certeza absoluta?

Sasuke: Naruto. Cala boca, sim?

Antes que pudesse fazer o que o Uchiha mandou o próprio fez por ele, soltando seus pulsos e passando os braços pelo pescoço do Uzumaki calando-o com um beijo "calientíssimo". Naruto também não voltou a seu quarto essa noite.

* * *

**Mais um cap pra vocês então /o/**

**Sim, eu peço mil desculpas pela demora**

**Semana que vem já venho com um novo (se Deus quiser)**

**E bem, não tenho muito o que falar hoje**

**Só peço que deixem reviews pois é um graaaandeee incentivo (mesmo!)**

* * *

_**Espaço do Leitor **_(deixe aqui suas opiniões, críticas ou sugestões. É só clicar em "go" e deixar sua mensagem!)

* * *

**Uchiha Kt 8D**

Realmente, amigos assim nos tornam isentos de inimigos...

SaiSaku x.x""

Nyah, eu sempre fui mais de NaruSasu

O Sasuke é uke em personalidade, pra mim é uke na cama também XD

Muito obrigado pelo review

Kissu

* * *

**Camis**

Que bom saber disso º-º

Eu concordo, depois que a Gih me apresentou o casal também não consegui mais largar /o/

Sasuke safadinho é o que há -nosebleed-

O segurança você descobrirá no próximo cap, está bem kawaii XD

Domo arigatou pelo review!

Kissu

* * *

**PAULA**

Viva SasuNaru!! (2)

Fã?? º-º (falta de asteriscos T.T)

Muito muito muiiiito obrigado mesmo!

Kissus

* * *

**Houki-chan**

Eu também amo o Itachi, amo o Itachi com o Sai e agradeço muito por gostar da mina fic!

Bom, eu demorei pra atualizar -se mata-

Mas espero que seja a última vez!

Valeu mesmo pela review

Kissus

* * *

**Hikari Kaoru**

Arigatou!

Sim, vai ter Sasod

* * *

ei e GaaLee XD

SasoDei pode não ter na história principal

Mas daí eu vou fazer Side Storys depois pra eles e pra outros casais

Obrigado pelo review!

Kissus

* * *

**mfm2885**

Obrigado... Como eu consigo? Não sei.

Sempre acho que está uma merda x.x"

Olha, pretendo fazer uma fic longa sim!

Talvez quinze, quem sabe mais... É meu sonho fazer uma fic beeeem grande!

Desculpe demorar tanto pra publicar T-T -se atira da ponte-

Arigatou pelo review

Kissus

* * *

**danypop**

Continuado!

Obrigado pela review!

* * *

**reenev**

Demorei, mas finalmente está aqui!

Valeu mesmo pela review!

* * *

**Por hoje é só pessoal! Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas queria que isso voltasse a ser programa de auditório semanal T-T -triste com a demora na publicação-  
**


	9. Gaara e o estranho rapaz

**-se esconde atrás da moita-**

**-voz- Yo minna-san! /o/**

**Izumo: Não adianta se esconder.**

**Koutetsu: Simplesmente saia e explique-se**

**Okay -saindo de trás da moite- Tenho bons motivos para o atraso**

**Izumo: Todos sempre tem...**

**Koutetsu: Diga que esqueceu ou tinha preguiça e pronto.**

**Okay, okay, é verdade. Mas finalmente está aqui.**

**Koutetsu: Graças a Kit-chan que betou**

**Izumo: E a todos que acompanham**

**Arigatou, boys n-n/ **

**Vamos à fic!**

* * *

_Our Kingdom – Gaara e o estranho rapaz_

Itachi descia calmamente as escadarias que davam para o salão de entrada, que não possuía moveis, com Sai em seus calcanhares, mas parou na metade, vendo Naruto e Sasuke parados no último degrau e a frente deles o trio de Suna e sua mãe.

Depois de uma breve pausa voltou a descer, passou pelos dois parados no caminho e percebeu o que lhe acompanhava ficar ao lado deles. Parou ao lado de sua mãe.

Mikoto: Itachi, devo designar alguém para acompanhar o Kazekage enquanto seus irmãos tratam de negócios no povoado.

A mulher se aproximou de Itachi e ergueu um pouco o pescoço, visto que ele era ligeiramente mais alto que ela e foi como se apoiasse a cabeça no ombro do filho. Então sussurrou em seu ouvido, apenas pra ele.

Mikoto: Eu já chamei o Lee, acredito ser uma boa opção.

Itachi: Ele?

Retribuiu o sussurro iniciando uma conversa particular quase inaudível.

Mikoto: Inteligente, esforçado e eficiente, apesar de um pouco excêntrico e hiperativo.

Itachi: Pode dar certo.

Mikoto: Será ele então.

Descolou-se do filho e se voltou aos três parados em frente a ela.

Mikoto: Vocês sairão logo?

Temari: Estamos indo.

Mikoto: Quanto tempo é previsto para o término do que vocês precisam fazer?

Kankurou: Pelo menos uma semana.

Mikoto: Então designarei alguém para acompanhar o Kazekage durante este tempo. Querem que eu providencie algum lugar para vocês pousarem na vila nesse tempo que ficaram na vila pra não precisarem ficar subindo até aqui o tempo todo?

Temari: Ficaríamos realmente agradecidos.

Então Mikoto chamou um dos guardas que estava postado ao lado portão que estava aberto.

Mikoto: Chame Shino-kun e Kiba-kun, por favor.

Guarda: Hai!

O homem saiu pelos portões apressado.

Mikoto: Ele trará dois dos meus soldados. Eles levaram vocês até a vila e ajudarão lá caso necessário. Pedirei para que providenciem a pousada também.

Temari: Não sei como agradecê-la, Mikoto-sama.

Mikoto: Chamando-me apenas de Mikoto.

Trocaram sorrisos, ao que parece haviam se dado muito bem. Esperaram algum tempo e logo o guarda voltou e anunciou a chegada dos dois que fora buscar. Logo após entraram pelo portão um rapaz alto, mas era difícil de identificar feições nele, visto que usava um casacão com gorro que lhe cobria praticamente todo, inclusive o rosto. Usava uns óculos escuros que não ajudavam em nada já que a parte do rosto que o capuz não cobria, o objeto o fazia. Ao seu lado entrou um rapaz moreno e muito bonito, com marcas vermelhas na bochecha e caninos pontiagudos, dava uma estranha impressão animalesca, mais precisamente, canina. Logo atrás dele, parado em frente à porta, um cão gigante e branco, de expressão calma.

Shino: Chamou Mikoto-sama?

O garoto misterioso pronunciou formalmente.

Mikoto: Chamei sim, Shino-kun, tenho uma missão pra vocês.

A mulher voltou-se para os três forasteiros.

Mikoto: Esses são dois dos meus melhores soldados e nasceram aqui, por isso serão de grande ajuda a vocês. Shino, Kiba, vocês acompanharam a Princesa Temari e o Príncipe Kankurou, do reino de suna, durante mais ou menos uma semana na vila.

Kiba: Acompanhá-los apenas?

Mikoto: Sim, achem uma pousada pra eles ficarem e fiquem lá também, eles não conhecem a vila.

Kiba e Shino: Hai!

Temari: Mikoto-san, partiremos agora.

Mikoto: Tudo bem, então, até mais.

Os dois visitantes deram um aceno de cabeça em resposta e saíram acompanhados pelos dois soldados, então a rainha se voltou para o Kazekage.

Mikoto: Gaara, eu designarei alguém pra acompanhar-te no tempo em que teus irmãos ficarão fora, devo chamá-lo agora?

Gaara: Por favor.

Mikoto: Lee-san!

A mulher chamou e instantes depois um rapaz entrou no cômodo vindo da direção da cozinha. Era um rapaz com cabelos de tigela e sobrancelhas anormalmente grandes, os olhos redondos e grandes lembravam bolitas engordadas.

Lee: Yo!

Mikoto: Bom dia, Lee-san. Chamei-o aqui hoje por que tenho uma missão pra você.

Lee: Hai!

O rapaz fazia movimentos enérgicos, que pareciam um bater de continência, a cada exclamação.

Mikoto: Lee, você deve fazer a segurança do Kazekage, rei, do reino de Suna no tempo em que ele ficar aqui. Chamei você, pois conhece a vila muito bem e pode servir de guia também. Seria desagradável para Gaara-san ter muitas pessoas a seu redor, ainda mais quando alguém, no caso, você pode fazer tudo.

Lee: Entendido!

A essa altura, Naruto e Sasuke já haviam retrocedido provavelmente a seus quartos, pois subiram a escada novamente e ali sobraram apenas Itachi, Sai, Mikoto, Gaara e Lee. Mas o primeiro passou pela mãe e sussurrou em seu ouvido que iria tomar café da manhã e saiu em direção da cozinha (tomaria lá mesmo o café) seguido pelo segundo, restando apenas os três últimos no local.

Mikoto: Bom rapazes, tenho assuntos a tratar também. Deixo o senhor Kazekage em suas mãos, Lee.

Lee: Cuidarei bem dele!

Gaara corou leve e imperceptivelmente a olhos pouco atentos. Não era acostumado a ouvir gente dizendo que cuidaria dele, a maioria das pessoas tende a ter medo achando que ele é um monstro terrível, quando é somente alguém que vive na sombra do passado.

Mikoto se retirou e os dois ficaram sozinhos no local. Lee olhava Gaara ansioso, como se esperasse dele qualquer palavra. Percebendo que esta não viria, tornou a se pronunciar, ficando em uma posição que lembrava "sentido" e Gaara achou que ele bateria novamente aquela continência estranha.

Lee: O que deseja fazer, Kazekage-sama?

Gaara: Não sei.

Lee pareceu meio desconcertado.

Lee: Como assim não sabe?

Gaara: Não tenho nada em mente pra fazer agora.

Lee: YOSH!! Temos que pensar então.

Gaara recuou discretamente um passo, assustado. Aquele "yosh" foi duas oitavas mais altas e por um momento pode jurar que viu um fogo queimar nos olhos negros do outro rapaz, e tinha a leve impressão que ele continuava lá, com menos intensidade.

Lee: Sabe andar de cavalo?

Gaara: Sabia. Faz muito tempo que eu não ando.

Lee: Será que é seguro você ir em um cavalo sozinho...?

Lee falava com seus botões (inexistentes por sinal na roupa verde-musgo que usava) e tinha uma expressão "estou-pensando-frenéticamente".

Lee: Não! Tenho que tomar cuidado, se você não anda há muito tempo pode ser arriscado ir sozinho!

Dessa vez, novamente, usou um tom elevado na negativa, o que fez o ruivo recuar um passo um pouco maior e ter certeza que viu algo queimar nos olhos. Estava começando a ficar realmente com medo do resultado de tudo.

Lee: Você irá em um cavalo comigo!

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram um pouco diante da idéia.

Gaara: Ei... Não-... Não precisa! Sabe... Eu posso ir... Sozinho...

O rapaz falava lenta e pausadamente, cauteloso quanto à escolha das palavras.

Lee: Não!

Um fogo brilhou ardentemente nos olhos que se tornaram quase ameaçadores e dessa vez Gaara recuou dois passos largos, definitivamente assustado. Então, sem falar mais nada, Lee saiu do local em uma espécie de marcha, os olhos queimando em brasas púrpuras, visivelmente decidido a levar o Kazekage a salvo até o destino final, fosse qual fosse.

Hesitando um minuto, relevando as possibilidades, Gaara decidiu que seria mais sensato, ou melhor, mais _apropriado_ segui-lo e teve de dar passos grandes e rápidos para acompanhar o outro e eventualmente ouvia sussurros desconexos de coisas como "fogo da juventude", "primavera da juventude", "Gai-sensei!" e coisas do gênero.

Depois de cruzar o jardim, descer um pouco o morro e tomar uma estrada aparte da principal que levava a uma grande construção que presumiu serem os estábulos. Na metade do caminho até lá, Gaara teve que parar ofegante, com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos pra tomar fôlego. O moreno percebeu só quando estava cinqüenta metros a frente.

Gaara mantinha os olhos em Lee enquanto se recuperava e por um momento pensou que seria esquecido ali. Quando percebeu que o moreno se dera conta, devido a ver dois pontos vermelhos na cara dele se voltarem pra si, conseguiu enxergar por pouco tempo. Logo uma poeira cobriu o local e em décimos de segundos o moreno estava a sua frente murmurando mil vezes desculpas.

Já com o fôlego restaurado, o que demorou cerca de cinco minutos, Gaara teve forças pra se erguer e apoiar a mão no ombro de Lee pra que se acalmasse. Ao toque o rapaz murchou, encolhendo os ombros e abaixando a cabeça. Gaara podia colocar uma mão no fogo que surgiram em sua cabeça duas orelhinhas e uma cauda comprida no lugar em que ficaria uma cauda, na melhor versão de cachorro abandonado enquanto murmurava um ultimo "desculpa" desanimado. Sacudiu a cabeça e presumiu que o sol estava lhe causando alucinações.

Gaara: Calma. Tudo bem.

O outro "desmurchou", parecendo um pouco mais animado, mas não _tanto _quanto antes. Continuaram o caminho até o celeiro em silêncio e normalmente. Logo se aproximaram da construção que tomou proporções bem maiores do que Gaara imaginou vendo-a de longe. Era toda branca e dentro haviam divisórias do tamanho de um quarto pequeno pra cada cavalo. O chão era coberto de capim e feno. Lee passava entre as baias roçando a mão pela grade e eventualmente acariciando o focinho de algum animal que o pusesse no caminho dela.

Andaram razoavelmente, considerando o fato de que estavam dentro de um lugar pra animais, e finalmente chegaram o local desejado. Ali estava um belo alazão negro, enorme, com o pelo lustroso e curto, a crina era com o negrume do corpo misturado a mechas acinzentadas o que lhe acrescentava um toque majestoso. As pernas eram musculosas e a primeira impressão a quem olhava era de um cavalo muito nobre e de pompa, visto que mantinha o corpo rijo e o pescoço bem erguido.

Gaara: Belo animal...

Gaara comentou lentamente, admirado, enquanto Lee tirava de um bolso de uma espécie de colete que usava a chave da grade. Colocou-a na fechadura e abriu.

Lee: Pode entrar.

O ruivo não teve medo do cavalo, apesar de saber a força descomunal que ele devia possuir. O animal lhe olhava nos olhos e sua expressão era calma e tranqüila, como de um cão pidão. Não pode deixar de notar uma assustadora semelhança entre ele e seu dono. O cavalo andou na direção do ruivo e roçou seu focinho enorme no rosto do mesmo, como uma carícia. O rapaz retribuiu dando um passo pra trás pra poder alcançar e esticou o braço, dando um afago carinhoso na cabeça do bicho.

Nesse momento viu um fogo familiar queimar nos olhos negros do alazão, o que o fez recuar um passo pra trás quando o cavalo com os olhos ainda flamejantes desatou a lamber-lhe o rosto. Assim que cavalo se afastou, as chamas ainda não estavam mais lá, mas com assombro Gaara percebeu-se sorrindo. Há quanto tempo não fazia isso?

Lee saiu do local sem fechar a grade, provavelmente sabia que o cavalo não fugiria e pouco depois voltou com uma cela num tom acinzentado. Colocou sobre o lombo do cavalo que soltou um relincho desaprovador.

Lee: Ele não gosta muito de celas, eu sempre cavalgo nele sem.

Gaara: Então deixe sem.

Lee: Seria perigoso, o lombo ficaria muito liso.

Gaara: Eu não me importo.

Lee havia se virado pra ele, e de repente dois pares de olhos brilhantes se voltaram pra si. O cavalo havia posto a cara ao lado da do dono e ambos tinham os olhos novamente ardendo em chamas.

Lee: Você tem certeza disso?

O bicho relinchou como se repetisse a pergunta.

Gaara: Cla- Claro.

O ruivo teve de resistir a vontade sufocante de rir da semelhança ente os dois a sua frente e novamente foi invadido pelo espanto. Notou que estava mostrando muito mais emoções do que habitualmente. Sentia-se livre para mostrá-las ao rapaz que lhe acompanhava no momento, sentia-se a vontade pra fazer isso. Talvez por que ele não o discrimina-se pelo passado, talvez apenas pelo jeito diferente e engraçado deletornar mais leve o ambiente, não saberia dizer.

Lee: Então está bem.

O moreno retirou a cela do lombo do animal que desenhou em seus lábios um sorriso estranho, mostrando todos os dentes.

Gaara: Esse animal deve ter custado caro.

Lee: Eu o achei. Encontrei-o filhote, machucado e pedi permissão a rainha pra cuidar dele e deixá-lo aqui no estábulo. Ela permitiu. Isso faz uns três anos...

Gaara: Como é o nome dele?

Lee: Gaia.

Gaara: Gaia?

Lee: Em homenagem à meu sensei, Gai.

Uma gota se formou na cabeça de Gaara, ignorando o _motivo_, o nome em geral era bonito. Lee ajeitou apenas a rédea no animal e por ela conduziu-o pra fora, seguido por Gaara. Quando saíram a luz do sol, está reluziu no pelo do alazão.

Lee: Vem, eu te ajudo a subir.

Lee fez uma espécie de escadinha pra Gaara com as mãos, em que ele pisou e deu impulso, ajeitando-se no lombo de Gaia. O moreno apoiou seu pé nas costelas do cavalo e deu um impulso, o cavalo relinchou, mas Lee já havia subido. O ruivo mostrou-se um pouco preocupado.

Lee: Não se preocupe, ele já está acostumado. É o preço que paga por não querer usar a cela.

Vale observar que Lee sentara-se atrás de Gaara, e estava com os braços segurando a rédea que não era muito comprida, por isso era como se abraçasse o outro. Uma situação um pouco constrangedora, que rendeu a ambos um leve tom rosado nas maçãs do rosto.

Lee: Desculpe Gaara-sama, mas o lombo é liso demais pra quem não está acostumado e desse modo me asseguro que...

Lee não pode terminar. Talvez por ficar encabulado e dar uma pausa na fala, dando a Gaara a chance de se pronunciar.

Gaara: Sem... problemas...

Então agarrou as rédeas e cutucou os quartos do animal que começou em uma marcha lenta a descer o monte. Passando pelas belas paisagens do local, Lee procurava manter uma distância do corpo de Gaara pra evitar mais constrangimentos do que a posição em que estavam já causava.

Para espanto de Gaara, ele não se incomodava com a posição exatamente. Admirava a paisagem como se fosse a primeira vez que fazia algo assim e de fato não se lembrava de ter feito, talvez na infância, mas esta terminou cedo demais pra ele e ficava realmente difícil lembrar.

Gaara: Aonde estamos indo?

Lee: A um lugar que eu adoro. Você não sabia o que fazer, resolvi te mostrar o lugar mais bonito que conhecia.

Gaara voltou a prestar atenção na paisagem enquanto a cômica idéia do lugar bonito para o moreno fez-se presente em sua mente. Animais negros em chamas caminhavam calmamente para todos os lados, sem serem consumidos por elas. As arvores eram todas verdes da mesma cor que as roupas do moreno e a forma lembrava vagamente estas.

Obrigou-se a sorrir novamente, talvez devesse sair mais do reino, pois lugares com menos tensão como Konoha o deixavam leve e fez coisas que não fazia, sorrir. Ou seria a companhia? Era impossível negar que _qualquer _um sorriria com uma companhia como a sua. Inocente (e a imagem do moreno com orelhas e cauda voltou a sua mente), e engraçado, uma pessoa que não se escondia atrás de uma máscara como o próprio Gaara fazia.

Chegaram ao fim do morro, passando por um antigo castelo de veraneio em ruínas, mas ainda assim tinha uma aparência a ser apreciada, apenas de outra maneira. Então atingiram a planície e Lee bateu levemente as rédeas, mas o animal entendeu que deveria ir mais rápido. No ritmo acelerado (em demasia, na opinião do Kazekage) que avançavam as tentativas de Lee de não se aproximar muito do outro foram por água abaixo. Na velocidade, para poder controlar decentemente o animal e pra não levar um tombo fenomenal, teve de colar o corpo no do ruivo.

Como previu, foi constrangedor. Gaara corou até as orelhas, mesmo atrás dele (no bom sentido, é claro) o moreno percebeu. Até tentou se afastar um pouco, mas deu uma cambaleada no lombo do animal e percebeu que para segurança de ambos teria que ficar mesmo naquela posição.

Lee: Desculpa.

O vento produzia um ruído no ouvidos de ambos e a voz saia entrecortada por ele, mas ainda assim o ruivo entendeu aquela palavra.

Gaara: Pare de se desculpar.

Lee: É que isso é um pouco constrangedor...

Gaara: Prefiro ficar constrangido a morto ou seriamente machucado.

Lee: Pensando desse modo...

As rédeas do cavalo eram curtas, e estava um pouco difícil conduzi-lo. Já que Gaara encarava as coisas de modo tão sensato, não se incomodaria se...

Lee: Então eu posso me aproximar mais?

Gaara: Huh!?

Lee: Está... Está um pouco difícil controlar as rédeas... Eu teria meio que... Que... Abraçar você...

Dessa vez não foram os olhos, mas sim o rosto de Lee que se tingiu de púrpura e o de Gaara tomou um tom mais intenso da cor que antes já havia adquirido.

Gaara: Claro... Não tem... Problema...

Então o moreno, que era um pouco maior, colou-se mais ainda ao corpo do outro e apertou um pouco os braços ao redor daquele corpo, desse modo segurando mais firmemente as rédeas. O resultado foi que Lee praticamente abraçara Gaara enquanto o cavalo corria desembestado já sabendo o caminho.

Gaia fazia jus a ser chamado de alazão, corria como nenhum outro. Não fazia curvas, cortava-as, deslizando habilmente entre as árvores. Ao longe, sobrepondo-se ao som do vento ouviu um barulho de água batendo forte, provavelmente contra pedras, e chegaram a um campo aberto, com um rio que o cortava. Apearam do cavalo.

A água turbulenta do rio chocava-se com força nas pedras que formavam uma espécie de "ponte" até a outra margem.

Lee: Do outro lado.

Gaara: Okay.

Lee: Gaia, você nos espera aqui, certo?

O cavalo balançou a cabeça pra cima e pra baixo em um "sim" mudo e abaixou o pescoço, começando a pastar displicentemente como se eles já não mais estivessem ali.

Então Lee pulou para a primeira pedra que era particularmente longe da margem, em um salto hábil não teve dificuldade de chegar até ela. Gaara ficou com um pouco de receio, as águas não pareciam muito convidativas, mas mesmo assim pulou. Alcançou a pedra, por pouco, e seu pé escorregou e ele ia caindo de costas no rio quando teve sua mão segurada e foi puxado de volta.

Lee: Cuidado!

O moreno falou com a voz preocupada e... Carinhosa? Não era o tipo de emoção que estava acostumado a receber. O caminho pelas pedras agora estava mais fácil, visto que elas eram praticamente juntas uma a outra. Chegaram a outra margem rápido e havia um pequeno morrinho, e ao que parecia, seguido por uma planície.

Estava redondamente enganado, ao subirem o morrinho em silencio, deu de cara com uma nova descida e uma minúscula margem. No pequeno espaço mal cabia uma pessoa em pé, por isso era mais seguro observar ali de cima. Dali tinha-se uma privilegiada visão de um grande lago. As águas cristalinas reluziam o tom rosado que o sol tomara ao fundo, e perto da terra, eram visíveis peixes no fundo claro de areia. O lago era redondo e onde não havia morros ao seu redor, era uma floresta de onde eventualmente saiam revoadas de pássaros de diferentes proporções.

Olhando a primeira vez, era uma paisagem simples, mas o conjunto da obra dava uma beleza especial. Algo como "é belo de tão simples". Perderam a noção do tempo observando. A essa altura já estavam sentados na grama e o sol já se escondera quase completamente, deixando o céu num tom de azul-marinho não muito escuro.

Lee: Já é tarde! Devemos ir!

Gaara: Huh? Ah, sim. Vamos.

Desceram rapidamente a elevação e o caminho de pedras no rio ficou um pouquinho mais difícil, Lee tendo que ajudar Gaara novamente para pular da ultima pedra para a margem do rio.

Gaia dormia tranquilamente, em pé como todos os cavalos, no mesmo lugar em que fora deixado pastando. Lee chegou perto e cutucou-o. Um vento frio dominava o local e o céu já estava completamente negro. Gaara abraçou o corpo pra se proteger do vento gelado que começou a soprar.

Montaram no cavalo este disparou a toda velocidade. Lee estava novamente naquela posição de abraço em Gaara, que agora apreciava muito o cálido dos braços do moreno. Logo começaram a subir o monte do castelo, e o cavalo diminuiu a marcha na subida, tornando ainda mais quente e confortável aquela espécie de abraço, sem ter o vento produzido pela corrida batendo contra sua pele.

Mais rápido do que desejava chegaram aos estábulos, onde Gaia foi reposto no estábulo e Gaara protestou internamente contra o fim da cavalgada, apesar de que talvez dormisse se continuasse mais tempo nela.

Voltaram o caminho a pé. Gaara refletindo sobre como ficou diferente com aquele estranho, literalmente, homem. Um lado seu que foi completamente esquecido sob uma máscara esculpida durante anos e anos a fio se revelou novamente pra ele.

Então chegaram as portas do castelo.

Lee: Agora eu vou pra casa, volto amanhã de manhã. Certo?

Gaara: Certo.

O moreno e o ruivo deram as costas um por outro, mas o ultimo voltou a se virar.

Gaara: Lee!

O outro se virou também, encarando o outro.

Gaara: Obrigado.

Lee deu um sorriso e fez um sinal de positivo com o polegar, continuando seu caminho e o ruivo fez o mesmo. Amanhã se veriam novamente e sem querer, mesmo sem perceber, Gaara estava ansioso por isso.

* * *

**Bom, um cap todo especial de GaaLee para aqueles que pediram!**

**Não sei se encontrarei mais espaço pra por esse casal na história principal**

**Mas não se preocuopem, caso não ache eles estarão nas SideStorys junto com outros casais (como SasoDei e ShinoKiba...)**

**E -deprime- meu números de reviews caiu T-T**

**Por favor, mandem mais pra me incentivar! -desesperada-**

**Até o próximo cap então /o/**

* * *

**danypop**

Não chore /o/ -pose de heroína (não a droga viu :D)-

Estou aqui, e postei!

Obrigada pelo review!

Kissus

* * *

**HamikoO**

Akatsuki e Itachi rules!

Espera pra ver o próximo cap então

O Itachi ta tão... tão...

Ah, não vou estragar a surpresa XD

Bem, te desejo folga -desocupada que não sabe o que é estar com horários apertados-

Obrigado pelo review

Kissus

(Comentário a parte: VERDÃO NA FINAL! (O( -sai dançando-)

* * *

**Ero-Kitsune21**

Imagine! Só o fato de você acompanhar muito me anima!

O tamanho também não importa nadinha XD

Muito obrigado mesmo pelo review /o/

Kissus

* * *

**mfm2885**

Espero que continuem né n.n'

Bah, como cobaia acredito que não -não descidiu o futuro definitivamente-

Mas que ele vai incomidar, ah vai...

Na verdade, eu não fiz muita coisa

Peguei o básico do básico do básico, mas se ficou convincente está bom XD

Valeu pelo review

Kissus

* * *

**Uchiha Kt 8D**

Pois é, depois de milhares de anos...

NaruSasu né? Tem um pouco...

Espero uma review então XD

O próximo cap vai ter lime, descrevendo as preliminares

Não quero ter que aumentar o rating xD

Obrigada pelo review

Kissus

* * *

**yeahrebecca**

Não faço questão de nenhum, apenas saber que você gosta da minha fic me faz feliz XD

Bem vinda ao clube -super ItaSai maníaca-

Sim, comer o Sai -cara de maníaca compulsiva-

Bem, uma semaninha a mais, espero que não se importe XD

Esse cap é GaaLee mas o próximo é totalmente (mesmo) ItaSai XD

Arigatou pelo review!

Kissus

* * *

**reneev**

Bom, sempre se precisa de um vilão né XD

Adoro o Oro, o que me consola é que apesar de mal ele tem estilo :P

Eu ajudei viciar você em ItaSai? -EMOcionada-

Weeee /o/ -pula de alegria-

Continuado!

Valeu por comentar!

Kissus

* * *

**Por hoje é só pessoal! Se tudo correr bem, nos encontramos semana que vem!**

* * *


	10. Algo termina, algo começa

**Não vou falar muito, vou postar logo. Nem Izumo nem Kotetsu, nem nada, só explicações.**

**Primeiro: A demora foi por causa de um tilt na minha conexão, peço mil desculpas.**

**Segundo: O cap não está betado, pois enviei trocentos caps novos pra Kit e ela não venceu betar tantos. Assim que ela conseguir substituirei esse pelo correto, e ntão peço que ignorem os erros.**

**Como sempre, agradeço a quem lê e a Kit que se esforça para betar.**

**Agora, leiam a vontade.**

* * *

_Our Kingdom – Algo termina, algo começa, mas o que realmente acontece?_

Itachi entrou na cozinha junto com Sai, causando um alvoroço geral no lugar. As garotas tentavam agradar o Uchiha, sendo definitivamente irritantes. Chouji se desculpou pela comida, já que o café da manhã da realeza estava na sala de refeições e muito poucas coisas sobraram por ali.

Então, enquanto comiam, as garotas ainda tentavam agradar o moreno, oferecendo mil e uma coisinhas de diversas utilidades, este por sua vez, olhava suplicante pra Sai, que continuava comendo impassível, mas que sabia muito bem que ria por dentro.

Saíram da cozinha, pra longe do café da manhã infernal pra certo príncipe, que passou a mãos pelos cabelos e soltou um suspiro, causando o surgimento de um sorriso cínico de canto de lábios em certo assistente.

Itachi: É sempre assim?

Sai: Não realmente, só com os patrões, acredito.

Itachi: Sorte sua.

Sai: Não sei, todo homem deve gostar de ser agradado por garotas.

Itachi: Deixo essa honra pra você, se tanto a quer. Não faço questão nenhuma.

Sai riu, e foram em direção ao hall que agora estava vazio.

Sai: Onde estamos indo?

Itachi: Você verá.

O menor arqueou uma sobrancelha diante da afirmação, mas seguiu-o em direção ao portão. Saíram da fortaleza e a luz forte do sol ofuscou-lhe a visão momentaneamente. Levou uma mão a fronte, fazendo sombra em seus olhos até que estes se acostumassem e, assim que isso ocorreu, encarou Itachi parado ao seu lado. O olhar do moreno estava fixo em algo além do horizonte, estava além da paisagem, como se ele visse algo ao longe, muito longe, e não gostava daquilo.

Itachi: Falta pouco.

Sai: Como?

A voz suave do moreno soou preocupada e pesarosa.

Itachi: Orochimaru. Ele deu um prazo de três dias e hoje é o terceiro.

Sim: Ah, sim.

Itachi: Talvez não possamos mais continuar com isso.

Sai: Isso?

Itachi: Nós dois.

O semblante do jovem alternou-se para uma triste melancolia por alguns segundo, mas voltou a ser firme como sempre.

Sai: Eu entendo.

Itachi: Mas eu não quero fazer isso.

Sai: Acho que isso está muito além do querer, que escolha temos?

Nesse momento Itachi teve vontade de mandar tudo às favas, ignorar qualquer coisa que lhe dissessem seu pai ou sua mãe, o reino, as pessoas ou a cobra asquerosa que se aproximava deles novamente, mas sabia que não podia.

Não se preocupava com o que fosse acontecer com ele, pois sabia que não sofreria nenhum dano por "brincar" com um servo. O problema estava com o garoto ao seu lado, caso fosse descoberto sua relação, pois ser ousado o bastante para se deitar com o príncipe na sua situação acarretaria sérias conseqüência.

Por esses fatores, Itachi se via encurralado. Queria estar com aquela pessoa, era o que mais queria, mas não podia pelo bem do garoto.

Itachi: Vamos.

Sai: Pra onde?

Itachi: Deixe de ser impaciente. Logo você saberá!

Sai: Impaciente? Nunca usaram esse adjetivo em relação a mim.

Nesse momento Itachi parou e sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido do menor.

Itachi: Por que você nunca esteve na cama deles.

Sai ficou muito vermelho e passou a encarar o chão com determinação. O Uchiha teve muita vontade de beijar-lhe ali mesmo, mas não seria aconselhável faze-lo no meio dos jardins do castelo, então voltou a andar pra não sucumbir a tentação daquele rosto corado.

Sem encarar o outro, o rapaz voltou a segui-lo, ainda muito encabulado com o comentário inoportuno. Logo deu-se conta que iam em direção aos estábulos, mas preferiu não comentar nada, prevendo um possível novo comentário da mesma natureza do último, se tinha algo que não gostava era ficar envergonhado.

Entraram no lugar e Itachi virou para as coxias do lado direito, entrando em uma delas e voltando com um belo animal de pelo acinzentado.

Itachi: Esse é Arow, cavalguei muitas vezes com ele. Pena que você não o conheça, deveria cavalgar mais.

Sai: Não saio do castelo e não sou acostumado a cavalgar, de qualquer maneira é um belo animal.

Sai olhava fixamente pra Arow, percebendo a imponência que possuía e que lembrava seu dono. Itachi acariciava o seu lombo, mas ele cavalgou sem ser mandado na direção do outro, cutucando-o levemente com a cabeça.

Apesar de um pouco espantado pela reação, Sai levou sua mão até o focinho do animal e acariciou gentilmente, deixando um sorriso brotar em seus lábios.

Itachi: Acho que ele gostou de você.

Sai: Também gostei dele.

Disse, sem desviar o olhar dos olhos do cavalo. Itachi foi até o lugar do pavilhão onde estavam penduradas as celas e pegou a que usualmente usava pra montar, e enquanto o cavalo apreciava o carinho que recebia de certo rapaz, o moreno encilhou-o.

Itachi: Então, vamos?

Sai: Aonde afinal?

Itachi: Você logo saberá. Iremos cavalgando. Suba.

Sai: O que?

Itachi: Monte em Arow.

Então o mais velho estendeu a mão para ajudar o outro a montar. Este, um pouco hesitante, aceitou a ajuda e logo estava sobre o animal. Então Itachi se preparou pra montar também.

Sai: Hey! Itachi, você não preten-

Tarde demais, ele já havia montado também. Por um momento, quando sentiu o corpo de Itachi colar ao seu sobre a cela não muito grande, Sai previu que algo não daria certo.

Sai: Isso é meio constrangedor.

Itachi: Já fizemos coisas muito mais e não me lembro de você ter reclamado.

Sai: Itachi!

O mais novo protestou e o moreno sorriu. Passou os braços ao redor do corpo do garoto para poder segurar as rédeas e aproximou um pouco mais o corpo de seu. As bochechas de Sai se tornaram róseas com o contato.

O Uchiha cutucou Arow levemente com o calcanhar e o cavalo disparou em direção a saída do estábulo. O jovem queria falar alguma coisa, mas estava encabulado demais com a sua situação. Logo começaram a descer o monte onde ficava o castelo e esqueceu-se desse detalhe enquanto sua visão se perdia na paisagem bela, mas tão poucas vezes vista por ele.

Itachi: Você saiu muito pouco do castelo, não?

Sai: Quase nunca, uma ou duas vezes quando era criança meu pai me levou até o povoado e algumas vezes desci o monte com ele para caçadas, nos tempos de folga.

Itachi: Talvez devesse te levar mais vezes.

Sai: Não tenho interesse, não há nada no povoado que possa prender minha atenção.

Itachi: Existe a diversão.

Sai: Eu não me divirto.

Itachi: Por que ninguém te ensinou, deveria te ensinar a divertir-se?

Sai: De certo modo, acho que já o fez.

Itachi: Você é um pervertido.

Sai: Tive um bom professor.

Continuaram a descer um e Sai começou a achar que estava sendo levado para a vila, mas então Itachi direcionou Arow para o lado de uma plantação, cruzada por uma pequena trilha pela qual agora seguiam.

Depois de algum tempo se enchendo de farelos de milho que caiam das plantas, saíram do meio delas, e Sai podia ver ao longe, depois de mais alguns metros de estrada, uma casa se erguendo imponente. Não podia distinguir detalhes, mas perceberia mesmo de olhos fechados a presença daquela construção.

Aproximaram-se dela e o garoto começou a se sentir quase esmagado por tanta beleza. A casa era de dois andares, com ricos detalhes nas bordas e cantos, branca em sua maioria, de um branco muito puro, quase incredível para uma casa que parecia ser tão antiga, e os detalhes das janelas e portas eram de um marrom claro que poderia ser facilmente confundido com bege.

Itachi abriu a porta com uma chave de dentes muito peculiares. Antes de entrar, uma pergunta ocorreu a Sai.

Sai: É sua?

Itachi: Sim, é minha. Pedi para que meu pai me comprasse há muito tempo, ainda garoto, quando cavalgava por aqui e encontrei-a.

Sai: É linda!

Itachi: Mais ainda por dentro.

Então o moreno abriu a porta toda e estendeu um braço, convidando o outro a entrar. Como dissera, o interior da casa era maravilhoso, os móveis já estavam envelhecidos e isso era o que lhes dava um charme todo especial. Com desenhos esculpidos nas superfícies de madeira com uma perfeição impecável e harmonia quase surreal, a sala para a qual a porta dava acesso parecia saída de uma fantasia, e havia duas portas e uma escadaria.

Itachi: A primeira porta à direita nos leva a cozinha e a do lado para sala de refeições, estamos na sala de estar e a escada da esquerda leva aos quartos.

Sai: Realmente, é um lugar admirável.

Itachi: Acho que a cozinha não nos interessa agora, subamos, há algo que quero lhe mostrar.

Subiram as escadarias e terminaram em um corredor não muito longo, com quatro portas, duas em cada lado. Entraram na segunda porta à direita e acabaram em um quarto enorme.

Havia uma cama de casal no centro e um armário de mogno no canto esquerdo, do lado deste uma penteadeira, os móveis daquele cômodo eram tão bem moldados e decorados como os que estavam por todas as dependências da casa, e do lado esquerdo havia uma grande varanda, pela qual a luz penetrava transpassando a fina cortina que a cobria.

Foi pra esse lugar que sai se dirigiu primeiro, afastando os panos e se espantando com a vista. Um vasto campo coberto de árvores era o que vinha atrás da casa e pra onde olhava agora, e ao fundo algo brilhava. Por um instante pensou que aquilo lembrava muito a um mar de ouro, mas seu bom senso fez-lo analisar melhor, percebendo que era a superfície de um lago que refletia a luz dourada do sol.

Itachi: Uma linda vista, não acha?

Disse, abraçando o companheiro por trás e encarando o mar dourado que capturava as atenções de qualquer um que o olhasse.

Sai: Realmente...

Itachi: Você é a primeira pessoa que vêm aqui, além de mim.

Sai: Como?

Virou-se para o Uchiha um pouco espantado e esse movimento causou que seus lábios fossem capturados sutilmente em um doce beijo.

Itachi: Eu encontrei essa casa pouco tempo depois que nossa "relação" começou, e mesmo que tenha pedido para meu pai me comprar eu, mesmo sendo novo, tratei de todos os assuntos, ninguém nunca a viu. Esperei muito tempo até o dia que te traria aqui.

Tomado por uma melancolia, o moreno deixou-se perder nos olhos de cor ônix do seu amante, este que por sua vez, se sentia profundamente comovido com a revelação que lhe fora feita. Passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Itachi e o puxou suavemente pra si, dando um beijo tão calmo que cada momento parecia interminável, um beijo eterno.

Quando se separaram, Sai sentiu os olhos mareados e foi tomado de súbito pela realidade apresentada mais cedo a ele, naquela mesma manhã, de talvez nunca mais poder estar com o moreno daquela forma. As lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos sem que pudesse evitar.

Itachi apreciou aquela reação com um sorriso triste estampado no rosto e suavemente enxugou a face do seu pequeno garoto, abraçando-o fortemente após isso. Ficaram um bom tempo abraçados e era como se a dor se transmitisse mesmo através dos olhos fortemente cerrados de ambos.

Então se separaram, Sai enxugou as novas lágrimas que escorreram por seu rosto e olhou firmemente para o companheiro, mas não com menos pesar em seus orbes, e sim uma quantidade redobrada dele.

Itachi estendeu-lhe a mão e levou-o para a cama, deitando-o levemente nela, tomando seus lábios de uma forma lenta, apreciando cada momento como se fosse a última vez que o faria, e o que de fato era uma possibilidade dolorida que pesava no coração de ambos.

Segurou então o rosto do mais jovem entre as mãos e olhou ao fundo dos seus olhos, uma expressão sutil de dor aparecendo em sua face.

Itachi: Deus, eu te amo tanto!

Declarou com uma voz dotada de uma tristeza absurda a qual nunca fora ouvida em seu tom, e uma lágrima solitária escorreu por sua face. Sai arregalou os olhos diante daquela afirmação quase assustadoramente sincera e da lágrima, que jamais em sua vida vira nos olhos do Uchiha. Abraçou-o e o deitou sobre si, fazendo com que seu rosto se apoiasse em seu peito.

Sai: Eu também. Também te amo! Te amo!

Sussurrou repetidas vezes para o homem, reafirmando um sentimento tão forte que sentia e em que nunca, em outra situação, expressou de forma tão sincera.

Itachi: Talvez essa... Seja a última vez...

Sai: Shh, por favor, não. Hoje não, não falemos mais sobre isso.

Pediu, erguendo o rosto do moreno e impedindo que qualquer palavra mais fosse dita com um beijo.

Itachi: Seja meu... Seja meu uma vez mais.

Itachi sussurrou ao ouvido do garoto, que lhe concedeu um sorriso em consentimento.

O mais velho abriu lentamente a roupa do rapaz, expondo seu peito alvo. Beijou seu pescoço levemente e foi descendo os beijos por todo o tórax e abdômen, voltando após a beijar os finos lábios.

Sem terminar o contato labial, percorreu com sua mão a parte nua do corpo jovem abaixo de si, arrancando alguns gemidos da parte de seu companheiro durante o beijo que trocavam.

Mordiscou os lábios de Sai, deixando-os de uma cor mais intensa e então voltou a descer, mordendo levemente o pescoço e tingido os mamilos já rígidos do garoto, usando sua boca para "brincar" com eles, arrancando gemidos mais altos daqueles finos lábios.

Desceu um pouco mais, mordiscando o abdômen definido e parou por um momento, dando uma brecha para que Sai o puxasse para um beijo. Enquanto permaneciam com os lábios juntos, o menor começou a tirar-lhe a camisa, e para finalizar sua tarefa o contato foi cortado.

Então o garoto se aproximou novamente, encostando os dois torsos desnudos, fazendo sentirem consideráveis vezes mais o contato, pele com pele. Então foi a vez do menor ser provocativo, colando mais ainda seus corpos e roçando-os enquanto levantava para mordiscar sensualmente a orelha do mais velho, descendo então em um caminho traçado do local, passando pelo pescoço, conseguindo captar um leve gemido que o maior se esforçou em conter, e descendo até o peito, onde apoiou duas mãos e se aferrou ao companheiro, sendo logo após abraçado pelo mesmo que levantou-se mais e sentou-se, colocando o menor sobre suas pernas, com o rosto virado para o seu.

Analisou aquela face corada e imersa em êxtase do qual também compartilhava. Beijou-lhe a bochecha suavemente e depois roubou um beijo dos doces lábios do seu amado, abraçou mais o corpo delgado sentindo com prazer cada instante em que permaneciam juntos e acariciou gentilmente suas costas, o garoto, por sua vez, passou os braços pelo pescoço do mais velho e enterrou seu rosto na volta do pescoço deste.

Sai: Itachi

Sussurrou levemente.

Sai: Por que isso aconteceu afinal? Você sabia que não era certo desde o começo, eu não tinha muita certeza, mas era dedutível. Por que levamos isso tão à frente afinal? Não precisava ter chegado a esse ponto.

Pediu com a voz meio alterada, e uma sensação no pescoço do Uchiha delatou que o menor em seus braços estava com novas lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos.

Itachi: Eu não me arrependo de nada do que fiz até agora.

Disse de forma confortante, e sentiu o garoto se ferrar mais contra ele.

Sai: Não é uma questão de se arrepender, eu não me arrependo do que fiz depois que tudo começou. Mas se não tivéssemos começado com isso, se não tivéssemos nos envolvido quem sabe...

Itachi: Shh...

Disse afastando o menor de si e colocando o dedo indicador levemente sobre seus lábios.

Itachi: Não diga isso. Ter começado isso foi a coisa que mais me sinto satisfeito de ter feito, e foi o que proporcionou os melhores momentos que poderia ter tido. Não fale como se estar do meu lado fosse um erro sendo que isso é a coisa que mais quero.

Sai: Eu também! A coisa que mais quero agora é estar com você! Mas isso foi por que já estive. Como eu poderia suportar agora se ficarmos separados?

Itachi: Você se sustentará no que sente! No que eu sinto por você, que nunca mudará. Eu não pretendo deixa-lo, não pra sempre. Sempre há um jeito e desistir do meu amor não é um deles.

Sai: Jure.

Pediu com uma voz fraca. Apesar de parecer o contrário, sempre foi fraco emocionalmente, pois nunca exerceu de fato suas emoções, e era muito sensível quando às usava, e Itachi sempre soube disso e sempre quis estar ao seu lado para confortá-lo.

O mais velho olhou-o com ternura.

Itachi: Juro. Juro que não desistirei desse sentimento.

E selou sua promessa com mais um beijo terno e cálido, deitando o menor novamente na cama.

--

Estavam ambos deitados sob as cobertas, Sai apoiado no peito nu de Itachi, fazendo círculos com o dedo no peito do moreno. Olhou pela cortina aberta da varanda e percebeu que o Astro Rei já se encaminhava para seu descanso.

Sai: Itachi, não é melhor voltarmos?

Itachi: Já vamos.

Disse, passando o braço ao redor da cintura e trazendo o menor pra si.

* * *

**Super especial ItaSai! /o/**

**Como havia prometido, um cap exclusivíssimo desses dois XD**

**Eu enrolei vocês por dez capítulos, mas agora a história vai se desenrolar.**

**A fic prpvavelmente vai ser looooooooonga pois ainda tem muita coisa a tratar, mas vou tentar manter o nível **

**Então, sem mais o que dizer, fecharei os comentários como sempre...**

**Implorando reviews! XD Por favor minna, isso é muuuito importante pros autores! E meu números estão caindo, a fic ficou tão ruim assim? T-T**

* * *

_Enquanto isso na floresta... (sim, eu mudei o nome :P_)

* * *

**Uc****hiha Kt 8D**

Hehe

-aproveitando para fazer propaganda-

Abstinência? Leia minha fic Possessão então è.é

Dois capítulos cheios de lemon pra você!

-momento publicitária OFF-

Então, muuuito obrigada por ainda acompanhar!

Kissus

* * *

**yeahrebecca**

Sim, ItaSai realmente rules!!

E se depender de mim, coitada das meninas dessa fic mesmo! ( e dos meninos tbm :P)

MWAUAMWUWMAUWMA ò.ó7

Arigatou pelo review

Kissus

* * *

**Borboleta escarlate**

Conheço sua dor T-T -não consegue evitar falar um monte de merd-

Nyaaah, gosto do Kotetsu e do Izumo xD

Quem sabe substitua mais pra frente

Pelo que imagino, ainda vai ter muuuuita história pela frente

Valeu por comentar!

Kissus

* * *

**reneev**

Realmente eu demorei denovo T-T

Espero não perder leitores (já to perdendo T-T'')

Sim, esse cap exclusivamente ItaSai XD

Valeu pelo review!

Kissus

* * *

**Ero-Kitsune21**

Realmente, GaaLee é muito fofo XD

Acredito que o Oro não implique muito com eles (**Inner**: Tu é a autora ou não é? ¬¬')

Quanto ao Itachi e o Sai, não posso garantir nada...

Arigatou pelo comentário

Kissus

* * *

**lari-thekiller**

Valeu XD

Sim, achar sempre acha

Mas a fic ia ficar meio grande demais (mais do que já é prevista ser) e fugiria do tema central

Mas eu garanto que haverá!

Obrigada pelo rwview

Kissus

* * *

**Dessa vez não digo mais nada, prometo postar o mais rápido que puder. Torçam pra não acontecer mais nenhum tilt x.x"**

* * *


	11. Apresenta se o grande problema

**Sim, estou pronta pra ser alvejada por pedras errante (ou nem tanto)**

**Sem nenhuma tentativa de introdução engraçada, apenas alguns pontos a ressaltar.**

**Minha desculpa é o primeiro: Quem acompanha a minha fic desde o início sabe que eu atualizava religiosamente no domingo à noite, sempre, sem exceções. Isso começou a mudar depois das minhas férias desse ano pois eu mudei de turno escolar comecei a fazer mais coisas no meu tempo livre, o que resultou em menos tempo, mas ainda assim mantinha a regularidade de não demorar mais que duas semanas pra postar. O real problema foi agora, nessas últimas semanas, e eles se resumem a três coisas: JESC (Jogos Escolares de Santa Catarina). Eu tenho treino quase todas as tardes e nosso jogo (segunda que vem) vale classificação pra fase de Joaçaba e nós vamos jogar com o time mais forte da regional, ou seja, carga dobrada de treinos. Também devido ao fato de eu ter começado a trabalhar, ou seja, o já limitado tempo que tinha se tornou ainda mais escasso. O terceiro item é que meu irmão está em férias da faculdade então o tempo que me restava à noite foi para o espaço.**

**Para a felicidade de vocês (acredito) minhas férias começam logo logo e o próximo capítulo já está pronto, só falta betagem, por isso eu devo conseguir uma boa carga de caps pra não deixar muito tempo sem atualizar.**

**Agora, depois de tanta falação, vamos à fic (agradecimentos no final)**

* * *

_Our Kingdom – Se apresenta o grande problema_

Itachi e Sai voltavam dos estábulos, aonde deixaram Arow, subindo o monte até a parte plana onde se encontrava o castelo dos Uchihas. Mantinham um silêncio confortável, e mesmo durante o resto do caminho pouco conversaram.

Aos poucos foi possível distinguir uma silhueta parada em frente aos portões do castelo. Aproximaram-se mais e logo Itachi percebeu que aquela pessoa era sua mãe. Notou também o olhar afligido que Mikoto portava. Segurou o ombro de Sai sem tirar os olhos de sua mãe, que o encarava fixa e angustiadamente.

Sai: Itachi?

O menor chamou, olhando para o mais velho e notando um olhar sério demais em seu rosto. Hesitando um pouco quebrar o contato visual com sua mãe, finalmente voltou-se para o garoto, este que percebeu também muita preocupação incrustada nos profundos olhos ônix do seu amante.

Itachi: Faça a volta e entre pela cozinha.

Sai: Huh? Por quê?

Itachi: Apenas faça!

O tom aflito da voz do moreno não deixou brechas pra contestações, e poucas sobrariam após Sai fixar seu olhar na rainha e perceber um semblante igual nela. Começando a entender o que acontecia, também achou aconselhável separar-se ali do príncipe.

Apertou levemente a mão de Itachi, ainda pousada em seu ombro, e tomou o caminho para os fundos da fortaleza, enquanto o Uchiha caminhava pesadamente em direção aos portões principais. Alinhou-se com sua mãe que aguardava um pouco antes da entrada.

Itachi: Então ele chegou.

Mikoto apenas confirmou com a cabeça e ambos começaram a andar. Entraram e logo no hall já estava parada a pessoa que menos queria encontrar. Igual, não pareceu envelhecer um ano sequer. A pele branca como o leite, os cabelos extremamente lisos e negros lhe caindo sobre os ombros e as inconfundíveis marcas roxas ao redor dos olhos.

Orochimaru: Olá, Itachi-kun, há quanto tempo não?

Itachi: Orochimaru.

Aproximou-se do homem e este lhe estendeu a mão. Não que quisesse, mas por uma questão de cortesia aceitou o cumprimento.

Orochimaru: Passeando até essas horas?

Itachi: Resolvendo negócios. E meu pai?

Perguntou, voltando-se para Mikoto.

Mikoto: Nos espera na mesa de jantar que, aliás, está em tempo de ser servido. Devemos nos apressar e ir.

E assim foram os três para a sala de refeições.

--

Sai abriu levemente a porta da cozinha, sem muito barulho, mas do mesmo jeito causou um sobressalto nos ocupantes do cômodo.

Sakura: Sai-kun?

Ino: O que está fazendo garoto!?

A loira pediu enraivecida, com uma mão sobre o peito quase ofegante. Com o susto, quase havia derrubado as travessas com parte do jantar que segurava.

Sai: Perdão, não quis vir pela entrada principal, ele está lá não é?

O semblante de todos mudou, deixando o ar meio pesado.

Sakura: Sim, eu o vi e Ino também.

Sai sentou-se e escorou os cotovelos na mesa, unindo as mãos e esfregando-as levemente de modo completamente anormal vindo de sua pessoa, mas como todos - ou a maioria - dos seus atos, discreto, quase imperceptível.

E então se ouviu o chamado vindo da sala de refeições, de Fugaku pedindo que a comida fosse levada. Ino e Sakura se arrumaram e juntaram a maior quantidade de travessas que podiam carregar sem que fossem parar no chão, e então saíram da cozinha.

Logo voltaram para levar a segunda remessa de bandejas e assim foi pela terceira vez, quando retornaram e se deixaram cair no banco, escoradas uma na outra.

Ino: Ele realmente está lá. Itachi e Mikoto não parecem muito felizes. O Kazekage também não pareceu gostar muito dele.

Sakura: Não mesmo. Onde estará o Sasuke-kun?

Sai sobressaltou-se um pouco.

Sai: Ele não está?

Sakura: Não, ele saiu com o Naruto. Pelo que ouvi, eles iam até o povoado.

Sai: Então eles não sabem que Orochimaru está aqui?

Ino: Não.

Sai levantou-se, nervoso. Estava completamente diferente do habitual e todos percebiam agora.

Sai: Preciso encontrá-los.

E antes de qualquer coisa a mais ser dita, saiu do lugar, deixando o olhar de todos pregado na porta.

--

Andava rapidamente pelos terrenos do castelo, precisava ir logo até o povoado. Demoraria muito, é claro, ir a pé e por isso decidiu usar Arow. Mesmo que suas habilidades de equitação não fossem muitas podia muito bem cavalgar com certa velocidade.

Chegou ao estábulo e prontamente encilhou o cavalo, coisa que pareceu muito mais difícil do que quando Itachi o fizera, mas conseguiu de qualquer modo. Subiu no lombo de Arow e mal precisou cutucá-lo com o calcanhar pra ele sair disparado pelo caminho, e mesmo assim em um trote macio.

Tinha vantagem porque o caminho era reto, então não precisava mover muito as rédeas. O céu escuro estava pontilhado de estrelas, mas não teve muito tempo de observar isso, por que depois de algum tempo de cavalgada em um ritmo considerável para um cavalo em uma descida com pedras soltas, aproximava-se da vila.

Chegou ao portal de entrada e, para seu espanto, havia alguém conhecido guardando-o.

Sai: Senhor Shizuke?

Shizuke: Oh, garoto!

Hanogu Shizuke era um senhor já de certa idade que, na infância de Sai, era uma espécie de segurança e/ou zelador da parte interna do castelo. Lembrava-se de várias vezes ter que acobertar Naruto para não ser pego por ele em uma travessura pelos corredores.

Shizuke: Quanto tempo, meu rapaz, como vai indo?

Sai: Já não tenho muita certeza. Você sabe algo de Sasuke e Naruto?

Shizuke: Sim, aqueles dois chegaram aqui essa tarde e parece que se encontrariam com alguns estrangeiros.

Sai: Temari-san e Kankurou-san?

Shizuke: Isso eu não sei te dizer.

Sai: Você sabe aonde eles podem estar?

Shizuke: Não tenho certeza, mas eles podem estar na pensão. Vire na terceira esquina, à direita. É um casarão verde-claro.

Sai: Muito obrigada, Shizuke-san! Se eu deixar o cavalo aqui você poderia cuidar dele pra mim? Não tenho muita experiência e seria horrível perder o controle do animal no meio da cidade...

Shizuke: Claro! Tomarei conta dele.

Agradeceu mais uma vez e saiu na direção que lhe fora indicada. Logo chegou à frente da suntuosa casa e abriu a porta devagar. O sininho de aviso soou e a moça atrás do balcão lhe lançou um sorriso. Aproximou-se.

Moça: Em que posso ajudar o senhor?

Sai: Queria saber se dois estrangeiros, Temari e Kankurou, estão aqui.

Moça: Estão sim. De Suna não é?

Sai: Isso, e você saberia me dizer se eles estão com algum acompanhante essa noite?

Moça: Eles estão no bar, acompanhados de um rapaz loiro e um moreno que me pareceu muito com o segundo príncipe.

Sai: Poderia chamá-los pra mim?

Moça: Você pode falar com eles, se quiser. É só entrar naquela porta ali e você estará direto no bar.

A garota apontou para uma porta no lado oposto. Sai agradeceu e se dirigiu até ela e abriu-a. O bar era simples, possuía várias mesas espalhadas sem uma ordem exata e muito bem iluminado. Haviam poucas pessoas e não foi difícil localizar aqueles que procurava.

Percebeu também que junto a elas estavam Shino e Kiba, o que o levou a pensar que os dois também estavam hospedados ali para dar suporte à missão dos dois representantes de Suna.

Aproximou-se lentamente, e a primeira pessoa que o viu foi a primeira princesa.

Temari: Oh! Olha quem está aqui! Sai-kun, não é?

Exceto Kankurou e a moça, os outros ocupantes da mesa olharam para o moreno que se aproximava com visível espanto. Todos sabiam que Sai nunca ia até o povoado.

Naruto: O que você está fazendo aqui, Sai?

Sai: Preciso falar com Sasuke-kun e Naruto-kun.

Falava seriamente, o que fez o semblante de todos ficarem do mesmo modo.

Sasuke: O que houve?

Explicou então a situação. Os dois visitantes não sabiam qual era o problema, por isso apenas guardavam um discreto silêncio, enquanto Shino e Kiba ostentavam um olhar pesado, Naruto, uma cara de raiva, e Sasuke afundava o rosto nas mãos.

Sasuke: Naruto, acho que devemos voltar logo, com essa situação.

O loiro assentiu.

Naruto: Vamos, Sai?

Sai: Eu não vou.

Uma expressão de dúvida pintou-se no rosto dos dois.

Sasuke: Por quê?

Sai: Tenho algum dinheiro comigo, pousarei aqui esta noite - diminuiu o tom de voz.

Sai: Vocês vieram em um cavalo só, não? Havia apenas uma coxia vazia no estábulo. Por favor, levem Arow que está com Shizuke-san de volta.

Mesmo sem entenderem, os garotos concordaram e saíram. Sai sentou-se na companhia dos outros e pediu uma bebida, pra acalmar-se pelo menos um pouco. Ia ser uma noite longa.

--

Sasuke ia montado em seu cavalo, Goro, e Naruto montava o Arow.

Naruto: Por que Sai não irá pro castelo hoje?

Sasuke: Não sei... Será por aquilo?

Naruto: Aquilo...? Ah! Então é mesmo verdade que ele e Itachi-san...

Sasuke: Tinha dúvidas, mas essa situação me leva a crer que sim.

Naruto: Então eles estão bem enrascados, né?

Sasuke: Bem enrascados é muita generosidade de sua parte. Mas na verdade, Itachi não está realmente, o problema é com o Sai.

Naruto: Droga! Essa cobra asquerosa tinha que voltar logo agora!

E continuaram o seu caminho, logo se aproximando do castelo. Entraram e Sasuke foi direto pra sala de refeições, Naruto foi para seu quarto de onde, provavelmente, não sairia até amanhecer novamente.

---

Sasuke entrou na sala de refeições, levemente afobado.

Orochimaru: Ora, chegou quem faltava.

Disse, estreitando seu olhar cobiçoso para o segundo príncipe de Konoha, este que por sua vez lhe lançou o olhar retratando o profundo nojo que sempre sentira e nunca negou.

Fugaku: Onde você estava?

Sasuke: Na vila, com os representantes de Suna.

Orochimaru: Era lá onde você estava também, Itachi-kun?

Itachi: Era.

Dizendo isso, lançou um olhar cúmplice a Sasuke, que entendeu o recado. Durante a refeição os dois pouco falaram, apenas ouviam silenciosa e enojadamente a conversa do Conselheiro Mor com o rei.

Quando todos já haviam terminado o jantar, Itachi se pronunciou a primeira vez.

Itachi: O que você esteve fazendo durante esse tempo, Orochimaru?

Orochimaru: Tenho certeza de que você sabe, Itachi-kun.

Respondeu com a voz venenosa e cheia de malícia, fazendo um alarme soar na cabeça de Itachi. Seria possível aquele homem estar ciente da Akatsuki e de que seus planos haviam sido descobertos? E então uma dúvida pior ainda se instaurou, seria esse o motivo da volta?

Sua linha de raciocínio foi cortada por seu pai.

Fugaku: Está ficando tarde, você deve estar cansado, Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: Realmente. Irei me retirar então.

Levantou-se da mesa e ia saindo, mas não sem antes lançar um olhar carregado de malícia, de diferentes tipos, para os dois príncipes. Estes que saíram logo depois, juntos. Quando começaram a subir as escadas que levavam aos seus respectivos quartos, Itachi falou com o irmão pela primeira vez.

Itachi: Quem te avisou?

Sasuke: Sai.

Itachi: E onde ele está?

Sasuke: Está na vila, disse que não voltaria essa noite.

O semblante do moreno tornou-se preocupado e culpado. Temia pelo estado emocional do garoto.

Itachi: Deveria ir até ele?

Sasuke: Agora não, ele ficou lá para vocês não se prejudicarem, não é?

O mais velho arqueou uma sobrancelha, olhando pro outro que lhe sorriu de canto.

Sasuke: É, eu já sei. Ou acho que sei, pelo menos. Mas de qualquer modo, o que ele fez foi pra ajudar, terá sido em vão se você for agora.

Itachi: Tem razão, mas ele foi até à vila sozinho e isso me preocupa, ele não está acostumado.

Sasuke: Ele sabe se virar, e de qualquer modo, Shino-kun e Kiba-kun estão lá também.

Itachi: Isso me alivia um pouco, mas ainda assim...

Sasuke: Se aquiete! Vá lá pela manhã e acalme seu coração, mas não agora.

E então chegaram aonde os seus caminhos se separavam, Sasuke virou para a esquerda dando um largo sorriso ao irmão e logo sumindo pelo labirinto de corredores. O outro foi para seu quarto com a mente e o coração pesados, o cerco estava se fechando e novas dúvidas surgiam a cada instante. Aquela cobra asquerosa era astuta demais e seria difícil lidar com ela.

---

Itachi descia as escadas de acesso ao seu cômodo esfregando os olhos lentamente, pensando na desculpa mais convincente para ir ao vilarejo uma hora dessas, mas quando chegar ao hall de entrada constatou que não seria mais necessário.

Akamaru, o grande cão branco de Kiba estava parado em frente aos portões e Sai descia de seu lombo. Kiba lhe deu um aceno de cabeça e a face mansa do animal esboçou um pequeno sorriso em sua direção, e então partiram. O garoto entrou nas dependências do castelo.

Itachi: Pretendia ir a até a vila.

Não desceu o último degrau, falando de longe com o garoto.

Sai: Não será mais necessário.

Nesse momento alguém passou por Itachi, um indivíduo cuja presença não havia sido percebida e que parecia ter se materializado do nada. Os olhos dos outros dois se arregalaram.

Orochimaru: Ora, ora, se não é o Sai-kun! Você cresceu, garoto.

Sai: Orochimaru!

O homem fitou Sai por alguns instantes, analisando-o, e então elevou sua mão e correu os dedos por sua face.

Orochimaru: Cresceu e se tornou um rapaz muito bonito.

Estreitou os olhos que destilavam veneno na direção dos orbes negros do garoto, que nesse momento estavam carregados de profunda aversão pela mão ainda pousada em sua face. Itachi, ainda na escadaria, camuflou a profunda raiva que estava sentindo para não escancarar as coisas, mas não possuiu sangue frio o suficiente para assistir aquela cena sem intervir.

Itachi: Peço sua licença, conselheiro, mas preciso do garoto no momento. Não quero interferir em sua diversão, mas são negócios, você sabe.

Orochimaru: Tenho certeza que não quer, Itachi-kun. Devolvo-lhe _seu _Sai-kun.

Comentou com uma voz camuflada com simpatia, mas que quem o conhecesse sabia estar com doses cavalares de malícia e saiu em direção à sala de refeições. Assim que ele sumiu pelo corredor que dava acesso ao lugar, o semblante de Itachi se aliviou por um momento e em seguida encheu-se de uma cólera desmedida. Olhou para Sai com culpa.

Itachi: Desculpe-me.

Sai: Você sabe que a culpa não é sua. Ele sabe, não é?

Itachi: Se o conheço bem, sim. Mas não tem provas. Devemos redobrar nossos cuidados a partir de agora.

Trocaram então um olhar terno, o máximo que poderiam fazer no momento. Sai já havia tido seu desjejum na pensão e Itachi alegou não estar com fome. Foram então para o escritório, agora os problemas sociais redobrariam e era melhor estarem alertas.

---

Uma semana depois

---

Itachi estava desanimado. Os problemas haviam começado rápida e eficientemente, como previra.

Itachi: Depois de tantas guerras havíamos conseguido um acordo com reino da Nuvem, e ele desfaz isso por que não foi bem recebido por lá!? Agora estamos em estado de tensão, se começarmos uma nova guerra não sei se Konoha agüentará.

Itachi afundou o rosto nas mãos, com uma mistura de frustração e raiva o corroendo por dentro. Sai, postado atrás da cadeira em posição de sentinela, como habitualmente, não pode manter-se alheio a isso. Não sabia exatamente como confortar o moreno e fez o que estava ao seu alcance.

Aproximou-se e depositou a mão em seu ombro, apenas. Mas para Itachi foi suficiente. Sentir o apoio do outro desta maneira o acalmava, de algum modo saber que ele estaria ali, ao seu lado, trazia um pouco da alegria que se havia perdido em algum lugar na semana que passou.

Depositou sua mão sobre a do garoto, num toque simples, mas íntimo, que transmitia a calidez e a sensibilidade dos sentimentos que nutriam. Com um meio sorriso no rosto, o príncipe se pronunciou.

Itachi: Obrigada.

* * *

**Agradeço muito a reneev que me deu apoio moral (XD), a todos que tem paciência e continuam acompanhando, e principalmente a yeahrebecca que se dispôs a fazer a betagem, obrigado amores!**

**Acho que por hoje era só...**

**Só quero pedir reviews, por que meus números estão caindo denovo T.T**

**Por favor minna, é importante!**

* * *

_Enquanto isso na floresta..._

* * *

**Lety**

Apesar de ameaçar, no mínimo por respeito, não paro uma fanfic no meio

De qualquer jeito, muito obrigada pelos elogios, fico muito feliz em recebê-los

E não, não defini ainda

Mas prefiro o Sasuke como uke, então provavelmente assim será

Obrigado pelo review o/

* * *

**HamikoO**

Também tenho pena do Sai –leva pedrada-

x.x''

Mas o Orochimaru vai pagar, esperamos que logo... –leva outra pedrada-

X.X'''''''''''

Obrigada pela review!

* * *

**Uchiha Kt**

Não sei se interpreto isso como um xingamento ou um elogio... o.o'

Mas de qualquer jeito, muito obrigada pelo review '

* * *

**GomuGomu**

Muito obrigada pelos elogios n/n

Sim, se eu pudesse colocaria um lemon

Mas já está um pouco difícil desenvolver a história, se ficar me concentrando nisso não termino nunca mais!

O mesmo vale pra outros yaois, é difícil colocá-los no decorrer da trama

Mas pra isso eu farei SideStorys e todos terão as história colocadas ali

Obrigado pelo review

* * *

**Não-chan n.n**

Muito obrigada Nao!

Cavalo do Lee abafa .

E sim, a fanfic teve 10 caps de introdução, tecnicamente

Mas agora tenho uma base boa, então o desenrolar deve ser feito mais rapidamente

Caso não o fizesse, o desenrolar demoraria mais e resultaria no mesmo tanto de caps

Não desistirei dela, nunca! Ò.ó7

Domo arigatou o/

* * *

**Thata-sama**

Sim, Itachi forte e lindo –viajando-

Concordo plenamente, coitado do Sai –morre soterrada por pedras-

Obrigado por ler!

E por mandar reviews!

Kissus, ja nee o/

* * *

**Pquack**

Domo arigatou!

Continuada já!

Beijos /

* * *

**yahrebecca**

Sim, sim, a cobra vai comer kukukuku –riso pervertido meio copiado do Orochi-

Postado já, Becca-chan (como se você não tivesse percebido -.-')

Obrigado por comentar!

* * *

**reneev**

Nossa, fico boba com tantos elogios!

Nem sei o que responder...

Tão boa assim?

Muito obrigada mesmo!

Por comentar também!

Kissus, ja nee!

* * *

**Vou continuar não promentendo nada, apenas que trarei o cap o mais breve POSSÍVEL!**

* * *


	12. Quando tudo fica pior

**Bem, como eu posso dizer...**

**MEU PC DEU TILT!! -se afoga em lágrimas-**

**Enquanto eu fazia o backup dos meu dados pra que o meu irmão formatasse a máquina ele travou definitivamente!**

**Resultados?**

**Bom, primeiro, eu perdi minha coleção de 500 mangás yaoi. Triste, não?**

**Segundo, meu irmão não tem o CD do office, ou seja, meu pc está SEM o WORD, e por isso eu não posso escrever em casa.**

**Deu pra sentir meu drama?**

**Tenho que vir postar minhas coisas no pc da casa da minha vó, e graças a Deus em dois dias eu consegui terminar o cap 13 sem que ele ficasse uma merda, então é só betar e não devo demorar pra postar!**

**Desculpe a demora, mas sinceramente, eu não devo ter mais leitores então nem tem pra quem me desculpar**

* * *

_Our Kingdom – Quando tudo fica pior..._

Itachi acordou atordoado, como se não tivesse dormido, o que era tecnicamente verdade. Há noites não conseguia conciliar o sono, enquanto um tsunami de problemas lavava a sua mente e a deixava alerta e ao mesmo tempo em branco.

Vestiu-se e saiu. Dobrou os corredores sem cuidado e a certa altura teve um choque brusco com alguém. O corpo menor foi ao chão, chocando suas costas contra a parede, e soltou uma pequena exclamação de dor.

Sai: Itai...

O menor passou a mão sobre a cabeça em um ato automático enquanto Itachi o olhava preocupado.

Itachi: Tudo bem?

Sai: Sim.

Itachi: Desculpe.

E o moreno estendeu a mão, ajudando o outro a pôr-se de pé.

Sai: A culpa foi minha, não estava olhando por onde andava.

Itachi: Nem eu, não posso me concentrar em muitas coisas nesses últimos dias.

Sai: Sei como é...

Itachi: E você? Estava indo ao meu quarto?

Foi como se algo estalasse na cabeça de Sai, como se lembrasse de algo que não deveria ter esquecido, o que de fato aconteceu.

Sai: Ah, sim. Mikoto-sama está te chamando no quarto dela. Disse que está indisposta e não sairá de lá por enquanto e é para você ir o quanto antes.

Itachi: Obrigado, eu falarei com ela e depois irei até o escritório.

Sai: Não vai tomar seu desjejum?

Itachi: Faz tempo que não consigo fazer isso.

E com essas palavras, deixou o jovem no corredor, dobrando para o lado inverso ao qual percorria anteriormente, seguindo por um caminho labiríntico até a frente das grandes portas do quarto real.

Entrou no aposento e pôde ver a silhueta feminina por trás dos véus opacos que rodeavam a cama. Aproximou-se e afastou-os devagar, observando sua mãe que estava deitada com uma cara apática.

Itachi: O que houve mãe? Queria falar comigo?

Mikoto: Bom dia filho. Sim, mandei que Sai te chamasse.

Itachi: Você está bem? Está pálida...

Mikoto: Não se preocupe, Tsunade-sama já me examinou e disse que é um mal estar passageiro.

Itachi: É um alívio. O que queria me dizer?

Mikoto: Itachi, você e Sai...

A mulher olhou significativamente para o filho, não querendo transformar em palavras algo tão pessoal.

Itachi: Sim. Você percebeu?

Mikoto: Faz muito tempo. Mas tenho plena confiança que vocês sabem o que pode acontecer caso...

Itachi: Nós sabemos. Nós não estamos mais...

E parou de falar, abaixando um pouco o olhar. O semblante de sua mãe carregou-se de pesar.

Mikoto: Dói-me dizer isso, mas não seria melhor para Sai, que ele saísse daqui?

O Uchiha se voltou para ela, surpreso.

Itachi: Ir... Embora?

Mikoto: O Kazekage irá amanhã, ele adiou em dois dias a sua partida a pedido meu. Itachi pense seriamente nisso e converse com Sai, não é para sempre, só até resolvermos tudo, de algum modo.

Os olhos do homem não se elevaram, mas sua voz soou firme.

Itachi: Tudo bem.

Levantou-se e retirou-se do cômodo sem mais palavras, fazendo a rainha encarar as portas fechadas com o rosto contornado por feições entristecidas e uma lágrima silenciosa escorrer pra salgar-lhe a boca.

--

Abriu a porta de seu escritório e percebeu que ele lhe esperava ali. Por um momento estancou, o encarando, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Sentou-se diante da pilha de papéis, de costas para Sai, e não dirigiu-lhe mais seu olhar.

Encarava fixamente as folhas á sua frente e corria os olhos pelas palavras, sem absorver nada. Ao chegar à última frase do documento não lembrava nem do que se tratava. Coçou a cabeça, incomodado.

Itachi: Sai, você está livre por hoje.

Sentenciou, empurrando para trás sua cadeira e se pondo de pé.

Sai: Como?

Itachi: Você ouviu.

Seu tom era frio, o que causou uma profunda surpresa no garoto. Retirou-se a passos firmes do local, sem olhar para ele. Sai ficou paralisado por um tempo, olhos arregalados, sem entender. Logo depois acordou do seu transe e seguiu os passos que o primeiro príncipe provavelmente havia feito.

Quando chegou aos jardins, ouviu um relinchado alto e apressou o passo. Quando chegou ao início da descida do monte, pôde ver Arow galopando rapidamente e deixando um rastro de poeira para trás. Sabia para onde ele estava indo.

Olhou para os lados, atônito. Não sabia bem o que fazer. Sentiu-se observado por todos os lados, como se pessoas seguissem seus passos todo o tempo e nenhum dos seus movimentos passasse despercebido. Não conseguia tomar uma decisão, pois temia tomar a errada e colocar tudo a perder. A pressão sofrida desde a volta do Conselheiro Mor havia restringido cada ato seu, pois antes de fazer qualquer coisa precisava pensar e repensar nela.

Voltou para o castelo pela porta dos fundos e para seu alívio apenas Chouji estava na cozinha. Largou-se pesadamente no banco e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

O cozinheiro apenas observou a sucessão de atos incomuns, quieto e atento, até o momento em que duas moças entraram na cozinha falando alto e em tom estridente, fazendo o moreno se levantar e passar por elas sem dirigir-lhes o olhar ou a palavra, ao menos.

As duas encararam o lugar por onde ele havia sumido com ar de dúvida.

Ino: O que houve?

Chouji: Algo está acontecendo com o Sai. Há muito tempo ele não é mais o mesmo.

Sakura: Isso mesmo, ele está estranho. E o Itachi também, agora mesmo ele saiu voando do castelo em direção aos estábulos.

Ino: Poderia ser algo sobre aquilo que você disse há algum tempo atrás?

Sakura: Sobre eles estarem juntos? Será mesmo possível?

Ino: É a alternativa mais plausível no momento. Isso tudo começou quando Orochimaru-sama chegou, então, faz sentido.

Houve apenas uma troca de olhares significativos entre os três. A volta daquela cobra asquerosa havia pesado sobre a cabeça de todos de modo quase insuportável. Até o ar parecia mais denso que o normal e a tensão era lida a cada segundo de silêncio, o temor em cada letra pronunciada.

--

Sai deitou em sua cama, deixando-se inundar pela exaustão mental que o consumia gradativamente. Tentou não pensar em nada e conseguiu, a custo de uma pressão muito forte em sua cabeça, como se os pensamentos estivessem se forçando a saírem.

Não sabia o que havia acontecido, mas Itachi tinha ido, muito provavelmente, àquela casa e estava estranho. Somando tudo, chegava à conclusão de que algo grave estava acontecendo ou pelo menos mais grave do que já estava.

Ouviram-se batidas na porta.

Sai: Entre.

O rapaz loiro entrou no quarto com cara de preocupação. Observou o amigo estirado na cama e essa expressão salientou-se em seu rosto. Sentou-se na beirada da cama.

Naruto: O que houve?

Sai: É o que eu gostaria de saber.

Naruto: Olha, eu sei que é difícil, mas ajuda pelo menos um pouco se você se abrir com alguém.

Sai: Acredito que você já saiba ou pelo menos tenha deduzido o que acontece.

Naruto: É, por isso conte o que minha mente lenta ainda não permitiu que percebesse.

Sem ânimo algum pra discussão, o moreno rendeu-se e contou ao loiro o pouco que ele desconhecia.

Naruto: Você não deveria ir atrás dele?

Sai: Não sei se ele iria querer isso.

Naruto: Mesmo que ele não diga, sei que é o que mais quer.

Sai o olhou intrigado enquanto um sorriso sincero brotava na face do outro.

Naruto: Vá, homem, por que ainda está aqui?

O sorriso se alargou e Sai decidiu que não era hora de pensar muito, se ele era fraco com emoções, Naruto era o mais forte no ramo, seguir suas palavras, no mínimo, ajudaria mais do que o processo de fusão com seu colchão que havia iniciado.

Virou corredores e desceu as escadarias do castelo apressado. Saiu de suas dependências e foi cegado momentaneamente pelo sol ofuscante de um quase meio-dia, por que provavelmente _era _quase meio-dia.

Assim que seus olhos se acostumaram, rumou para o estábulo. Um empregado solitário enchia de feno as coxias dos animais. Com a ajuda dele, encilhou um deles, de propriedade real. Cavalgou mais lentamente do que quando usara Arow, pois não tinha ainda muita confiança no cavalo em que montava.

Queimado pelo sol forte, chegou ao local onde o caminho, quase uma trilha, cortava a lavoura. Puxando com um pouco mais de força do que devia, fez o animal inquietar-se. Dominou-o novamente e continuou seu caminho. Estava perto.

Quando chegou a frente da imponente construção viu pastando solto pela grama em frente ao local, o cavalo do primeiro príncipe. Prendeu em um tronco destinado a isso o animal que montava e postou-se em frente à porta.

Tocou a maçaneta tão levemente que mal conseguiu empurrar a porta. Olhou para os lados e constatou que ele não estava ali. A passos leves, sem emitir qualquer som, subiu a escadaria chegando ao corredor das quatro portas. Entrou na que correspondia ao quarto em que havia estado anteriormente, mas ele não estava lá. Tentou a segunda porta do mesmo lado, que era um cômodo pequeno e claro, com uma cama simples e um armário apenas. Seguindo a ordem lógica, passou a segunda porta do lado o posto e ao abri-la encontrou finalmente quem queria.

Ao lado de uma grande varanda, muito semelhante a do primeiro quarto, encontrava-se uma grande mesa redonda rodeada por duas cadeiras, em uma delas o moreno descansava, cabeça inclinada podendo assim enxergar o que se passava lá fora, ao contrário do outro quarto, essa sacada tinha vista tanto para um pedaço da estrada quanto para a frente da casa.

Parou uns instantes, em um incômodo silêncio até que o Uchiha quebrou-o.

Itachi: Te vi chegar

Sai: O que houve? O que está acontecendo?

Itachi: Você não deveria ter vindo.

Os olhos não se encontraram, o mais velho evitava o contato visual.

Sai: Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas eu não estou gostando disso!

Itachi: E te parece que eu estou?

Sai: ...

Itachi: Se você não tivesse vindo, eu não precisaria falar nada.

Sai: Falar o que?

A primeira troca de olhares fez-se, revelando ao jovem, o rosto dolorido do príncipe. Sai sentiu seu coração encher-se de medo. Extremamente rápido se aproximou de Itachi e contornou seu pescoço com os braços, por trás da cadeira. Fechou os olhos com força e sentiu a mão do moreno tocá-lo, como se não soubesse direito o que fazer.

Sai: É algo grave, não? É sobre nós, não é?

Sussurrou quase inaudivelmente, como se não quisesse ouvir a resposta. Usando apenas o jogo de corpo, o Uchiha trouxe o outro para a sua frente, apertando-o entre seus braços, um tentando acalmar as dores do outro.

--

Sai agora se sentava na cadeira em frente à que o moreno ocupava. Seus olhos estavam abaixados e melancólicos. Acabara de ouvir de Itachi toda a situação.

Sai: Então... Amanhã... Com o Kazekage... Isso é repentino.

Itachi: Ninguém te obriga a ir, você sabe.

Sai: Eu vou.

As palavras soaram determinadas e firmes, bem como o olhar que foi dirigido ao Uchiha, surpreendendo a este. Sai empurrou sua cadeira e aproximou-se perigosamente do outro, fazendo com que os olhos do primogênito da família real se arregalassem.

Uniu seus lábios apaixonadamente, em um misto de desejo e paixão alucinantes. Saborearam os lábios um do como se fosse a primeira vez que o faziam e também foi melancólico como se fosse a última. Separaram-se e Sai deu as costas ao moreno. Quando chegou à porta, antes de fechá-la novamente, se pronunciou.

Sai: Eu não quero te ver mais. Se eu vê-lo, não sei se serei capaz de partir.

E a porta se fechou, separando talvez pra sempre aquelas duas pessoas.

­--

Sai entrou no castelo como uma rajada de vento. Enquanto andava pelos corredores cruzou com Naruto e Sasuke, ignorando a ambos ou nem mesmo os vendo devido à pressa. Foi até o antigo quarto de seu pai.

Abriu uma das portas do enorme guarda-roupa e constatou que tudo que havia sido dele ainda estava lá. Pegou a bolsa de viagem e levou consigo para seu quarto.

Colocou suas roupas e acessórios que poderiam ser necessários, arrumou o que não ia levar impecavelmente, como se o quarto sequer fosse habitado. Debruçou-se na janela e percebeu que, ao longe, podia ver tremeluzindo ante aos fortes raios solares, a silhueta da casa de que acabara de sair.

Uma dor preencheu seu coração ao correr os olhos por todo o lugar, e ver nos jardins do castelo Sasuke e Naruto conversando amigavelmente e perigosamente perto um do outro.

Pensar que não mais veria tudo aquilo, nem Mikoto que era quase sua mãe e até mesmo o rei Fugaku que lhe machucava. Não demonstrava, mas aquelas eram pessoas importantes e queridas. Para não mencionar Itachi.

Deixou-se perder em pensamentos, para logo depois deitar-se, jogando a bolsa com suas coisas em um canto ao lado da porta. Ignorou as batidas na porta de Sakura avisando sobre o jantar e logo pegou no sono, vencido pela exaustão.

--

A certa altura da madrugada o moreno acordou ao ouvir a porta de seu quarto ranger. Abriu os olhos e lentamente, temendo um pouco, acendeu a vela e viu, parado em frente à porta agora fechada, o Conselheiro Mor.

Orochimaru: Ora, ora...

Ele abaixou-se e analisou as coisas que Sai havia separado para a viagem.

Orochimaru: Pretende ir a algum lugar, rapaz?

O garoto não soube o que responder, ficou olhando fixamente para o homem sem esboçar expressão nenhuma, e nesse caso não foi nem pelo costume e sim por não saber qual delas usar.

Orochimaru: Acho que não... Acompanhe-me.

Sai: E se eu não for?

Orochimaru: Os dois guardas que estão esperando aqui fora ficariam felizes em ajudar.

Diante de tal afirmação achou mais sensato fazer o que o homem mandava. Saiu do quarto com ele e de fato dois guardas esperavam do lado de fora. Saíram em comitiva para um lugar que logo percebeu ser a sala do trono do rei. Seu estômago revirou-se. Estava perdido.

* * *

**Não sei se é por que as pessoas não estavam conseguindo mandar reviews, como a reneev que me mandou uma MP, comentou, ou se é por que a fanfic está uma bosta, mas eu recebi dois reviews e uma mensagem privada**

**Não sei, estou realmente desanimada**

**Dois review? Bom, é no mínimo brochante. **

**Eu não vou parar a fanfic, por quê vai contra os meus príncipios, mas não posso garantir nada no tempo de postagem**

**Como eu posso dizer... Eu tive vários problemas pessoais que me impediram de postar, não foi negligência nem nada do tipo**

**E eu sempre deixei isso bem claro, então, se os meus leitores cairam tanto a culpa é da qualidade do que eu escrevo**

**Sendo assim, perdi completamente a vontade e as idéias ficaram fracas, talvez por falta de empenho**

**Vou continuar escrevendo como escrevo hoje, por que apesar de tudo é meu jeito, não vou negligenciar a fanfic de jeito nenhum, não o fiz até agora e não o farei, mas eu realmente estou mal por causa dos números**

**Nem vou mais pedir reviews, apartir de agora seria irrelevante, então...**

**Agradeço de coração a reneev, a yeahrebecca e a Lety que comentaram o cap anterior o/**

* * *

_Enquanto isso na floresta..._

* * *

**_MP da _reneev**

Infelizmente nós perdemos o jogo

Mas de qualquer jeito, ficamos em segundo lugar

A minha medalha pesa 50 toneladas e.e

Meu números teremcaído é ser generosa, perdi a vontade, estou completamente desiludida...

Mas realmente muuuuuuuuuuito obrigado por comentar

* * *

**Lety**

Bem, bem, nem sei o que responder nos reviews...

Até pra isso minhas idéias foram pro espaço ;/

Mas agradeço muito que tenha comentado

Realmente muito...

* * *

**yeahrebecca**

Você descobriu o segredo do Orochi

Hehehe, o Sai sofrer? Não sei...

Mas de qualquer maneira, esperemos pra ver

Muito obrigado por comentar \o/

Muito mesmo!

* * *

**Espaço disponível para venda --**

* * *


	13. A decisão tomada! Seria o fim?

**Bom, depois de muito tempo, finalmente no prazo \o/**

**Mas eu ainda estou sem o word, então não posso garantir sobre o próximo.**

**Vocês têm noção da TORTURA de estar sem o Office no pc?**

**É absolutamente horrível!**

**Sem mais delongas, agradeço a Marjarie que betou esse cap e, em especial, peço desculpas para a Becca por que não passei os caps pra ela, mas é por causa da pressa!!**

** Agora, pra fic!**

* * *

_Our Kingdom – A decisão tomada! Seria o fim?_

As portas foram abertas estrondosamente e a sala vazia, apenas com as luzes tremeluzentes de archotes nas paredes de pedra cinza, ganhou um ar sombrio. A janela atrás do trono, por onde penetrava a luz do luar, iluminava a silhueta do rei, que agora parecia uma ameaça que nunca fora. Sai tinha medo, e muito.

Aproximaram-se do colossal acento e viu o rei revestido de sua capa vermelha, meio mal arrumada, e por baixo era possível ver suas vestes de dormir. Sustentava um olhar sonolento e parecia não enxergar muito bem, e então o garoto deduziu que esse fator, somado a um dos guardas que parara bem em sua frente, impossibilitava o homem de vê-lo.

Fugaku: Espero que seja algo importante Orochimaru, pra me chamar a essa hora...

Mesmo com a voz embargada, ou por isso mesmo, o rei soou mais frio do que normalmente.

Orochimaru: Tenho certeza que você gostará de saber da insolência de um servo em que você depositava sua confiança.

O guarda moveu-se rapidamente para o lado e os olhos escuros do monarca cravaram-se na figura atordoada de Sai.

Fugaku: Sai?!

Orochimaru: Exatamente, o garoto que Mikoto-sama criou como um filho.

Fugaku: O que ele poderia ter feito contra nossa família, sendo que nem do castelo ele sai?

Orochimaru: Pois devo alertá-lo que o grave delito cometido por esse jovem acontece dentro das paredes desse lugar, bem embaixo do vosso nariz, zombando do rei e da rainha.

Sai: Não! Nunca fiz nada com uma intenção dessas!

Orochimaru: Então admite que fez algo!

O rapaz se calou no imediato momento, sentindo um olhar que, mesmo sem ver, sabia a quem pertencia, estreitava-se em sua direção e flagelou-se mentalmente por não ter conseguido manter sua boca fechada, mas a simples idéia de zombar de Mikoto o tirava do sério.

Então Orochimaru começou a sua narrativa dos "crimes" de Sai, falando coisas que nem o próprio acreditou que soubesse, até o momento da suposta fuga, usando as palavras do conselheiro.

Fugaku: Não posso crer que alguém que criei como um filho tenha feito uma afronta dessas!

Exclamou exasperado para o garoto, que sentiu a mesma coisa ao ouvir que fora criado como um filho por aquele homem. A única que o fizera foi Mikoto, o rei nunca lhe dignou sequer atenção.

Sai: Vossa Majestade, nunca pratiquei nenhum ato com a intenção de ofender ou zombar das pessoas que tanto apoio deram a mim e ao meu pai. Rogo que creia em minhas palavras quando digo que realmente amo vosso filho, o primeiro príncipe Uchiha Itachi.

Usando da educação que lhe fora dada, escolheu com cuidado as palavras e a entonação, pra não soar falso de tão meloso ou de tão frio, e isso pareceu causar certo efeito no Uchiha, cuja face aliviou-se um pouco das tensas feições que havia adotado, mas além de Fugaku, havia ali presente uma ameaça maior.

Orochimaru: Amor? Como um jovem como você dignaria amor a um príncipe? Isso eu chamo de cobiça. Você não é idiota como muitos e sabe que o primeiro príncipe de um reino é o que deve dar herdeiros, e que nunca poderia ter um relacionamento com outro homem. Fingindo um falso amor você queria conquistar a confiança de todos para que essa regra fosse quebrada. Você adquiriria confiança e exerceria grande poder. Tudo não passa de um golpe.

Sai: Não! Não é isso! Isso está errado!

Sai perdeu sua compostura, deixando-se cair e derramando algumas lágrimas. Não podia acreditar que seus sentimentos fossem interpretados daquela maneira e sabia aonde aquilo chegaria. Não podia vencer Orochimaru e todo seu poder.

Itachi: O que está acontecendo aqui?

O príncipe entrava no gigantesco aposento, e viu o garoto naquele estado, ficando muito preocupado. Este por sua vez, não se virou para ver de quem era a voz, pois a conhecia bem demais. Derramou mais lágrimas como se não acreditasse realmente que ele estivesse ali, como se aquilo fosse uma alucinação, até que sentiu aqueles braços fortes tão familiares rodearem seu corpo já sem força.

Itachi havia agachado-se ao lado do garoto e o trazido contra seu peito, em uma tentativa de acalmá-lo, ao mesmo tempo que lançava um olhar destilando raiva para o Conselheiro Mor, que parecia um pouco surpreso com sua entrada em cena.

Itachi: Seu plano de trazê-lo aqui em um momento em que eu não interviesse deu errado. Por sorte Ino estava indo até a cozinha beber água e viu tudo, foi direto me avisar. Pai, não acredite no que ele diz.

Orochimaru: Você é quem deveria estar mais agradecido, já que foi o mais enganado por essa pequena víbora...

Itachi: Cale-se! Não te dou o direito de falar qualquer coisa sobre ele!

Itachi falou alto, quase gritou, tomado pela fúria. Levantou-se lentamente, ainda com o garoto junto ao corpo, como se o protegesse. Sai estava com os olhos arregalados, aturdido pela situação.

Fugaku: Itachi, você também pode ter sido enganado e...

Itachi: Não fui! Fui eu que comecei tudo, e não ele.

Fugaku: Por que você faria... Fez isso?

Itachi: Por que eu gosto dele.

Fugaku: Mas ele é um empregado, o que te interessou nele?

Itachi: É algo que eu não poderia responder, por que também não sei, o que eu sei é que eu gosto desse garoto, não há um motivo.

O rei respirou profundamente.

Fugaku: Eu acho que entendo o sentimento de vocês dois...

Orochimaru: Meu senhor, eu acredito que...

Com um gesto da mão direita, o monarca fez com que o homem se calasse e deu um pouco de esperança ao coração dos jovens. Mas essa chama apagou-se com as palavras que se seguiram.

Fugaku: Mas vocês também devem entender que, dada a situação, o delito aconteceu e eu não poderia aliviar. Sai terá que ser detido.

Itachi: Recuso!

O homem protestou, mas os braços de quem estava abraçando o empurraram.

Sai: Resistir seria pior.

Itachi: Sai?

Rendendo-se, o garoto deixou que os dois guardas o escoltassem para fora, sob o olhar atônito do primeiro príncipe que não esboçava reação alguma. Mas, quando cruzaram a porta, um vulto apareceu e, em um piscar de olhos, derrubou os dois guardas e sumiu novamente da vista de todos, levando o garoto.

Tanto assustados quanto surpresos, todos os ocupantes da sala correram até o corredor mal iluminado, aonde não sobrara sequer um vestígio da passagem do desconhecido. Furioso, Orochimaru começou a berrar ordens para alguns guardas que chegavam devido ao tumulto. Ao que parecia, a presença daquele estranho havia sido detectada, mas não conseguiram pará-lo.

Orochimaru: Chame todos os guardas do turno da noite! A prioridade é achar os dois criminosos! Qualquer pessoa suspeita deve ser presa!

E sumiu pelos corredores, ainda dando indicações de como os soldados deveriam agir. Fugaku, realmente assustado por ter seu castelo invadido tão facilmente, "decidiu" voltar ao seu quarto e avisar sua mulher, mas na verdade fugia covardemente.

Estático, Itachi mantinha os olhos fixos no nada a sua frente, quando percebeu, jogado em um canto, algo bem familiar. Aproximou-se e recolheu o pequeno objeto que cabia na palma de sua mão. Era inconfundível, uma pequena aranha de argila branca. Sorriu aliviado, aquela era a marca registrada de Deidara.

Tentando aproveitar-se da confusão para sair despercebido e não ser seguido, correu silenciosamente em direção à cozinha, pois chamaria muita atenção abrir os grandes portões da frente. Ainda destrancava a porta quando alguém mais entrou na sala.

Orochimaru: Aonde pensa que vai, senhor primeiro príncipe?

Itachi: Não tenho que te responder isso, Orochimaru.

Sibilou venenosamente, mas com um pouco de receio. Agora que ele o havia visto poderia mandar alguém segui-lo. Viu uma faca brilhar sobre a mesa, seria hora de tomar medidas drásticas? Chegou a pensar na hipótese, mas a culpa poderia acabar caindo sobre Sai e ninguém acreditaria se Itachi confessasse, diriam que estava protegendo o rapaz.

Acuado, desistiu. Deixou a porta e passou pelo homem que lhe lançou um sorriso malicioso.

Orochimaru: Aquele garoto é tão bom assim, para te fazer ficar desse jeito? Realmente, aparência ele tem...

O sangue de Itachi ferveu, ouvir aquelas palavras foram a gota d'agua. Virou-se rapidamente e com toda a sua força, socou o rosto do conselheiro, atirando-o ao chão. Orochimaru riu.

Orochimaru: Talvez quando o capturarem eu mesmo possa testar o quão bom ele pode ser...

Disse, estreitando os olhos enquanto limpava o filete de sangue que escorria pelo canto de sua boca. Tomado por uma fúria quase insana, o Uchiha voou para cima do homem, segurando-o pelo colarinho contra a parede, os dentes cerrados.

Mesmo com um pouco de dificuldade pra respirar, o asqueroso homem continuou sua provocação, sem saber exatamente com o que mexia.

Orochimaru: Aquela pele branca, aquele corpo torneado... Realmente deve ser muito divertido brincar com ele. A voz suave, gemendo e pedindo para que pare...

Depois de completar a fala, passou a língua viperina pelos lábios. Em uma fração de segundo, um novo soco atingiu seu rosto, fazendo-o cair ao solo novamente. Mas aquele riso de escárnio ainda permanecia em sua face, vermelha pelas pancadas recebidas.

Orochimaru: Realmente, aquele garoto deve deixar qualquer um... Louco...

Sussurrou, como se já soubesse ou tivesse provado. Foi o limite do moreno, que como um raio, pegou a faca de cima da mesa que Orochimaru não havia percebido e pressionou no pescoço do mesmo, fazendo um fio vermelho escorrer pela pele doentiamente alva. Ele arregalou os olhos. Mas nesse momento um dos guardas entrou no aposento, olhando assustado para a cena.

Acalmando-se na medida do possível, o moreno suspirou. Apertou de novo o colarinho da camisa e lançou com tudo o corpo contra a outra parede, logo em seguida atirando a faca, que cravou no marco de madeira da porta, poucos centímetros ao lado da cabeça do homem.

Destrancou rapidamente a porta e saiu, ouvindo a voz um pouco vacilante do Conselheiro Mor mandar um grupo de guardas atrás de si. Quando chegava perto do início da estrada que levava aos estábulos, viu duas figuras se aproximando com Arrow, já encilhado. Aproximou-se.

Sasuke: A história chegou rapidamente até nossos ouvidos

Naruto: Vá logo, nós impediremos que te sigam.

Montou rapidamente no lombo do animal, e antes de cutucá-lo com o calcanhar, voltou-se aos dois.

Itachi: Obrigado.

Com uma leve pancada, Arrow disparou morro abaixo, em velocidade incrível para a situação. Enquanto isso o grupo de guardas se aproximava.

Guarda: Saia da frente, Sasuke-sama! Temos ordens de seguir Itachi-sama!

Sasuke: Nós não sairemos, vocês não irão atrás dele.

Guarda: Desculpem-nos, mas teremos que forçar a passagem.

Os garotos trocaram olhares maliciosos.

Naruto: Será que conseguem?

­--

Mais rápido do que normalmente, mas mais devagar do que queria, Itachi chegou em frente ao castelo de veraneio, ponto de encontro da Akatsuki. Os primeiros raios de sol do dia já apareciam e o local ficava, mesmo que fracamente, iluminado.

Sentados ao redor da mesa que usavam sempre, estavam todos os membros remanescentes da organização, e Sai. Este, que quando viu Itachi chegar, levantou-se quase derrubando a banqueta, que por sinal era bem pesada. O moreno apeou do cavalo e, com o coração aliviado, aproximou-se do menor, apertando-o entre seus braços, sem se importar com o olhar de todos na mesa.

Deidara: Caham! Depois dessa demonstração aberta de afeto de vocês, podemos ir à parte que interessa?

Perguntou o loiro, meio desconfortável com a situação, dando uma brecha para o ruivo que sentava ao seu lado.

Sasori: Tudo isso é ciúmes?

Deidara: Não é ciúmes!

Exclamou exasperado, fazendo um sorriso brotar no rosto juvenil do outro.

Sasori: Então é timidez? Parece uma garotinha que nunca teve um romance...

Deidara fez um bico e virou o rosto, com as bochechas muito coradas. Sasori arregalou os olhos em sua direção. Poderia ser que...?

Pain: Quem está fugindo do assunto agora são vocês, deixem a briguinha de casal para lá, pois o assunto é sério.

Apesar do mesmo pensamento ter corrido pelas mentes de todos ali – "briguinha de casal?" – prenderam sua atenção no que o homem falava.

Pain: Sai já nos adiantou a história, não é preciso recapitulá-la. Você tem certeza que não foi seguido, Itachi?

Itachi: Naruto e Sasuke disseram que impediriam quem tentasse passar.

Pain: E isso é confiável?

Itachi: Não direi "com certeza", mas eu confio naqueles dois.

Pain: Tudo bem então. Mas precisamos pensar em um plano...

Itachi: Aliás, como vocês ficaram sabendo?

Pain: Você não deve saber, mas a rainha Mikoto sempre soube de nossa organização. Assim que seu pai foi chamado no meio da noite, ela imaginou o que seria e mandou uma mensagem diretamente pra mim.

Itachi: Você mantém contato com a minha mãe?

Pain: Sempre mantive, é essencial ter notícias do reino, e a confiabilidade dessa fonte é indiscutível. Então eu mandei que Konan avisasse Sasori e Deidara e mandasse meus comandos a eles.

Deidara: Ela disse que eu deveria tirar Sai do castelo a qualquer custo, sem ser reconhecido e ainda deixar uma pista que apenas você reconhecesse.

Sasori: E a mim, que entrasse em contato com o Kazekage e sua família, pô-los a par da situação, e também entrar em contato com o oficial Rock Lee, que poderia nos ajudar.

Itachi: Lee-san? Por que ele?

Pain: Primeiro te explicarei o plano e você entenderá. Sai tem que sair daqui, você sabe, e como vocês já haviam decidido, torna as coisas muito mais fáceis. Sasori explicou a situação para a família real de Suna e eles aceitaram levar Sai, mesmo que escondido. Orochimaru não poderia impedir a ida do Kazekage, mas poderia mandar alguns soldados para interceptá-los na viagem, caso desconfie do nosso plano. Para isso, o Gaara-sama vai requisitar guarda reforçada, com a desculpa de que a invasão no castelo o deixou inseguro e vai pedir que Lee, que ele já conhece por ter feito sua guarda antes, cuide da segurança. Como ele não pode ser percebido até se afastar de Suna o grupo enviado deve ser pequeno, então Lee, com a ajuda da guarda real deles, deve dar conta.

Itachi: Entendo... Faz sentido. Mas adiantará apenas afastá-lo daqui?

Os olhos diferentes daquela pessoa se voltaram para o Uchiha um tanto pesarosos.

Pain: Acredito que a segurança dele seja prioridade agora. Não sei se poderemos remediar esse caso, mesmo se dermos um jeito em Orochimaru, não há garantias de que a situação de vocês será resolvida, até porque, não é nada diretamente ligado com ele, aquele homem foi apenas o estopim da bomba...

Tanto Sai quanto Itachi voltaram seus olhares para a mesa, em sinal de compreensão.

Pain: Vocês entendem a situação, não é?

Itachi: Entendemos.

Sai: E eu aceito. Minha permanência aqui só causaria problemas a todos.

Deidara: Na verdade, Sai, a sua presença aqui só causaria problemas para você mesmo, não nos afetaria. Nós só estamos fazendo isso por que nos preocupamos com o que possa te acontecer.

Sai arregalou os olhos, nunca ouvia esse tipo de coisa de alguém que não fosse membro da família real, exceto Naruto. Sorriu levemente para todos, o que espantou o loiro e Sasori, que o conheciam e nunca o haviam visto fazer isso tão naturalmente.

Sai: Obrigado.

* * *

**Well, como posso dzer...**

**Na verdade, não tenho nada a dizer, mas volto com velha campanha de pedir reviews**

**Meu humor melhorou um pouco, então a inspiração voltou um pouco**

**Estou ouvindo ****Palmeiras x Ipatinga hoje e DEUS QUEIRA que meu humor continue!**

* * *

_Enquanto isso na floresta..._

* * *

** Lety**

Nem tenho palavras pra agradecer!

Sabe, eu tava em um momento meio ruim e reviews como esse me fizeram muito bem!

Realmente, muito obrigado pelo review

Kissus

* * *

**higurashi' luh**

Todos querem a cabeça do Orochimaru cara o.o'

Nem imagino por quê :P

Muito obrigado por comentar

É uma motivação a mais por review recebido :D

Kissus

* * *

**x-Shiinji**

Acho que ainda está pra nascer alguém que não queira ver o Itachi matando a cobra e mostrando o pau

cara perva e ultra-mega-master nosebleed

Agradeço muito pelo review, estava precisando!

Kissus

* * *

**Shizu**

Wooah -EMOcionada-

Fico tão feliz em ler coisas assim!

Realmente, quando releio essa fic até eu tenho algumas nosebleeds, mas vindo da autora é suspeito

Então, ler coisas como essa me motivam

Domo arigatou!

Kissus

* * *

**Nao-chan n.n**

Nyaahh

Nao-chan -aperta-

Fico tão feliz vendo que meus leitores não desistiram de mim º-º

Na verdade, eu conheço sua dor, existem muitas fics boas que, dependendo do dia, não dá vontade de ler...

Mas de qualquer maneira, valeu por comentar

Kissus

* * *

**yeahrebecca**

Okay, não falo mais x.x'

Mas viu Becca, mil desculpas por não te mandar o cap, como tô sem word tive que fazer as coisas lá na vó e nem deu tempo de te achar no msn quando tinha os arquivos

Pra não atrasar denovo, já que tinha dito que ia postar logo, postei só com a betagem da Marjarie

-se ajoelha e fica em posição de quem pede desculpas-

Realmente, desculpa .'

Não faço mais, prometo!

Obrigado por comentar

Kissus

* * *

**Paulinha Hyuuga**

Muito obrigado Paulinha!

Eu sei que tem bastante gente que lê e não comenta

Mas é que o número caiu tanto que fiquei com medo

Então, aqui está mais um

Obrigado por comentar

Kissus

* * *

**reneev**

YAY

-abraça-

Estou... estou... tão... emocionada...

-abraça denovo-

Valeu!!

Valeu muito!!

Isso me dá um novo ânimo!!

-perdendo o controle-

Obrigado pelo comentário, realmente me emocionou T.T -chorando litros-

Kissus

* * *

**Demon's Trill**

Obrigado pela força

Espero que sejam as férias mesmo...

Bem, valeu por comentar

Kissus

* * *

**Duas semanas, dois capitulos - YAY \O/ Mas, a partir de agora até eu ter Word no pc denovo, não sei como vai ser, então até a volta, que se Deus quiser será breve!  
**


	14. Viagem à Suna

**Como dizem, uma coisa ruim vem atrás de outra ¬¬**

**Bom, eu FINALMENTE consegui o Word, nesse fim de semana, então acho que vou postar mais cedo de agora em diante**

**Mas sempre tem um problema, é a versão 2000**

**A PIOR MERDA do mundo. Vou ver se consigo uma versão mais nova x.x'**

**Agora, à fic**

* * *

_Our Kingdom __– Viagem à Suna_

Estava tudo preparado, Sai embarcaria na comitiva real, junto com Lee, na estrada que saía da vila, logo após o horário de almoço. Como a notícia do crime do garoto provavelmente já era conhecida na vila, eles teriam que ir por uma trilha que passava pela floresta que havia em um trecho ao redor do lugar. O oficial, que conhecia bem aquele caminho, o acompanharia.

A princípio ficaram receosos de que fossem apenas dois, principalmente Itachi, mas ambos tinham boas habilidades em luta, caso necessário, e a probabilidade de interceptação era pouca.

Quando o sol mal havia aparecido por inteiro no horizonte, decidiram que era hora de partir, pois o caminho era muito mais longo que o usual e se demorassem muito em um lugar aberto como era o que estavam, poderiam ser descobertos.

Pain: Acho que devemos deixá-los a sós.

Todos concordaram e o grupo se dispersou, até porque, seria suspeito tantas pessoas sumirem de uma só vez.

Pain: Lee deve passar por aqui logo, Sasori já o tinha avisado.

Itachi: Tudo bem.

Enquanto o líder também sumia pela estrada atrás da ruína do castelo, Sai e Itachi se encararam envoltos em um silêncio tenso. O menor abaixou a cabeça, não mais olhando para o companheiro.

Sai: Então é isso...

Itachi: Não é o fim.

Sai: Quem sabe?

Itachi esticou gentilmente o braço, encostando sua mão no queixo do garoto, erguendo seu rosto tristonho.

Itachi: Não é o fim.

Falou firmemente. O menor elevou o braço ao rosto, secando uma lágrima que não queria deixar escorrer.

Sai: É nessa idéia que eu me agarro.

Aproximaram os rostos, encostando levemente os lábios, em uma carícia sem desejo carnal, mas com o desejo da alma, do conforto, de sentir que ainda estavam ali apesar de tudo.

Nesse momento o barulho de cascos próximo anunciou a chegada de Rock Lee montado em seu cavalo e os dois separaram-se. O rapaz chegou e apeou do lombo de Gaia, acariciando o focinho do animal.

Lee: Bom dia.

Sai acenou e Itachi lhe direcionou um rápido sorriso cordial, e por isso pôde perceber o clima tenso.

Lee: Bem, acho que devemos ir logo, Gaara-sama estará partindo em breve e devemos chegar lá antes deles, nosso caminho é bem mais longo. Desculpe por não ter outro cavalo, mas seria estranho eu sair com um cavalo a mais, você terá que cavalgar comigo, algum problema?

Sai: Nenhum.

Lee: Então tudo bem, deveria deixar vocês a sós antes de irmos?

Arqueou uma sobrancelha, meio incerto se deveria perguntar ou não.

Itachi: Não é necessário, é bom que se apressem.

Lee: Então vamos, Sai-kun.

Sai deu um passo à frente, saindo do lado do príncipe, mas este puxou seu braço novamente, capturando seus lábios em um último beijo, suave, mas um tanto luxurioso. Lee desviou os olhos, sabendo que era uma cena apenas daquelas duas pessoas. Assim que se separaram, Sai se aproximou do cavalo, sendo ajudado pelo oficial a subir em seu lombo e sendo seguido pelo mesmo. Antes de bater as rédeas, Lee voltou-se para o Uchiha.

Lee: Não é necessário dizer adeus, então, até mais.

E com um cutucão nada gentil fez o cavalo disparar. O moreno sorriu vendo-os se distanciarem, era um modo bem excêntrico de ser confortado, mas que batia perfeitamente com a personalidade do homem.

--

Enquanto se embrenhavam pela trilha que passava entre frondosas árvores, o silêncio era, de certo modo, tenso. Nenhum fazia questão de quebrá-lo e seguiram assim por todo o caminho. Quando saíram do meio da mata e chegaram à estrada principal, podiam ver a vila ao longe.

Não esperaram muito, momentos depois a comitiva real de Suna estava vindo, alguns cavaleiros, provavelmente guardas, ao redor de duas carruagens não muito luxuosas por fora, mas do mesmo modo, acima da média. Quando o guarda que vinha à frente avistou Lee, que lhe fez sinal, parou. Movimentando a rédea, o moreno levou Gaia até a janela da carruagem em que a cabeça do Kazekage havia aparecido.

Lee: Gaara-sama, como será a partir de agora?

Abaixou a cabeça, podendo ver que dentro da cabine onde estava Gaara, não havia mais ninguém. Nesse movimento, acabou deixando o rosto perigosamente perto do dele, e assim que percebeu, corou muito, mas nada podia fazer, pois seria estranho retroceder repentinamente. E ele não foi o único, o ruivo também percebeu a aproximação e, um pouco sem jeito, começou a explicar como procederiam.

Gaara: Bem, Temari e Kankurou estão na outra carruagem, Sai deve ficar lá com eles, pois não seria nada bom que fosse visto.

Dito isso, Sai desceu do lombo de Gaia e se dirigiu para a carruagem que lhe fora indicada, mas não sem antes agradecer ao soberano estrangeiro. Lee endireitou as costas, tirando um pouco da tensão causada pela proximidade.

Gaara: Bem, quanto a você, todos sabem que está vindo conosco, então pode ir cavalgando se quiser, ou pode ficar na carruagem, Gaia pode seguir com os outros cavalos.

Lee: Bem, digamos que eu não seja muito bom em grupos de pessoas. Eu sempre acabo fazendo alguma coisa estranha ou idiota.

Gaara: Bem, se você não quiser ficar com eles...

E nessa hora, o garoto corou um pouco.

Gaara: Pode ficar nesta carruagem.

Lee também ficou envergonhado, coçou a cabeça em um gesto claro disso.

Lee: Ah... Bem... Acho melhor não. Não gostaria de fazer coisas idiotas na frente de Gaara-sama.

Gaara: Eu não...

Respondeu rápida e impulsivamente, abaixando o tom quando percebeu, e desviou o olhar, continuando.

Gaara: Me importo. Eu até... Gosto.

E nesse momento ambos ficaram feito pimentões.

Lee: Gosta?

Gaara: Eu não rio muito, e você me faz rir...

Lee: Ah, então é isso...

Comentou em um tom meio desanimado, interpretando erroneamente a afirmação do garoto, por culpa deste também, que completamente sem jeito, não soube se expressar devidamente.

Gaara: Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! É só que... Eu gosto de estar com você...

Não sabia de onde raios vinha aquilo, não podia realmente estar dizendo isso para o oficial. A verdade é que pela semana que foi acompanhado por Lee, se divertiu muito, coisa que a tempo não fazia. As idas até a vila, até lugares dos mais belos que já vira na vida, ou mesmo o jeito informal com que era tratado, apesar de o moreno _tentar _tratá-lo formalmente. Tudo fez com que criasse uma afeição por aquela pessoa.

Lee: Ah...

Olhou para os lados, buscando uma saída e resistindo internamente em recusar o convite, pois a tentação de aceitá-lo era grande.

Lee: Acho que prefiro ir cavalgando...

Gaara: Tudo bem então. Você poderia avisar o guarda lá na frente que podemos voltar a andar?

Lee: Claro.

E dizendo isso, foi-se em direção à frente da comitiva e logo voltaram a andar. O ruivo suspirou, pelo jeito para o outro, o tempo que passaram juntos foi apenas pela obrigação.

Já Lee, por sua vez, começou a sentir um formigamento em seu estômago que custava a passar ao ouvir as palavras do Kazekage, somado a seu belo rosto com as bochechas rosadas por vergonha. Por um momento pensou seriamente em aceitar o que lhe fora proposto, mas seu bom senso o impediu. Atendendo ao pedido do outro, avisou para que retomassem a marcha e enquanto trotava, sem perceber, ficava ostentando um bobo sorriso nos lábios.

--

Os cavalos voltaram a andar e dentro da segunda carruagem ainda se fazia um silêncio incômodo. Sai, sentado do lado direito, olhava por uma fresta na cortina da carruagem para a paisagem lá fora, que ia passando cada vez mais rápida conforme os animais se aqueciam. Já no lado esquerdo, Kankurou e Temari sentados lado a lado trocavam olhares freqüentemente, nunca haviam visto uma expressão tão vaga antes, e resolveram interpretar aquilo como tristeza.

Temari: Deve ser difícil pra você, deixar todos assim...

Tentou a princesa, em uma tentativa de quebrar a tensão que se fazia presente no ar.

Sai: É realmente complicado.

Sua expressão facial não mudou, nem um músculo sequer tremeu, mas o vazio de seus olhos negros ficou mais profundo enquanto tentava se agarrar aos vultos que agora passavam por seu campo de visão janela afora.

Temari: Mas mesmo assim, parece bonito viver um amor assim, tão forte.

Por um momento, um leve sorriso pareceu aparecer no canto dos lábios do rapaz, e as apressadas imagens do mundo através da fresta na cortina já não capturavam mais sua atenção. As lembranças voltavam a ele em um doce e fugaz momento. Os irmãos entreolharam-se novamente e sorriram, a tensão fora finalmente desfeita.

Sai: É... É bem bonito...

Voltou seus orbes por um momento para os príncipes, em sinal de cordialidade, e que tinham liberdade pra falar. Não que o tenham feito, nenhuma das pessoas ali era de muita conversa, mas desse modo tudo ficou mais leve.

--

Já haviam se passado algumas horas de viagem e o rapaz continuava em sua incessante tarefa de captar o máximo que pudesse do mundo exterior, que nunca antes visitara, mas no momento nada muito interessante era visto em meio aquela paisagem semi-árida, exceto alguns arbustos secos que sumiam antes que pudesse pensar realmente sobre eles.

Temari: Estamos chegando.

Anunciou a princesa, também dando uma espiada pela janela.

Sai: Já?

Temari: Sim, mas só ao fim da primeira fase da viagem, para chegar ao nosso país ainda falta a parte mais difícil...

Sem erro, a marcha foi diminuindo até parar totalmente. Temari e Kankurou levantaram e a moça pediu que Sai ficasse uns instantes antes de sair, pois teriam que verificar se ninguém seguia a comitiva. Com um suspiro acintoso, ele concordou.

Lá fora, Gaara já conversava com os guardas que afirmaram que ninguém fora visto ali antes da chegada deles e os homens no alto de duas torres, armados de coisas que pareciam as lunetas usadas por navegadores, confirmaram que não viam ninguém por perto na planície deserta, e então o garoto pôde desembarcar.

Olhou ao redor, admirado. Estavam em uma espécie de fortaleza. Havia uma comprida construção, que aparentemente eram várias guaritas enfileiradas e em cada uma das pontas havia uma estrutura circular da mesma altura que o resto, mas que do meio subiam torres de vigia, realmente altas. Em uma construção à parte, onde notava-se claramente estar situado o estábulo, tanto pelo formato quanto pelo fato de que todos os animais estavam sendo enviados para lá, viu uma bandeira semelhante as que balançavam nos pontos mais altos do forte e que ostentavam o símbolo do reino de Gaara. Aquela provavelmente era a fronteira oficial, o começo do reino de Suna.

Percebeu que em sua direção aproximava-se o oficial Lee, que lhe perguntou cordialmente sobre a viagem, e ao confirmar que tudo ocorrera bem, resolveu esclarecer uma dúvida.

Sai: Lee-san, você sabe o que são essas construções circulares abaixo das torres?

Lee: Um guarda disse que a do lado esquerdo é a cozinha e a enfermaria, e a do lado direito os dormitórios, afinal os guardas têm aqui uma semana de turno, e eles ficam a semana toda aqui até trocarem os postos.

Sai: Entendi... Então aqui é mesmo a fronteira, não é?

Lee: Sim, mas isso não é só para proteger a fronteira, serve também como posto de descanso e preparo, pois a partir desse ponto começa o deserto e não é bom chegar lá sem no mínimo descansar antes. Aliás, isso está me preocupando.

Gaara: Não precisa se preocupar, exceto vocês dois, todos aqui têm experiência nesse trajeto e os riscos são poucos.

Comentou, sobressaltando os dois que não haviam percebido sua presença às suas costas.

Gaara: Mas seria interessante que vocês montassem com alguém, de preferência alguém de confiança do cavalo, pois é fácil que se assustem e provavelmente fugirão se não confiarem no cavaleiro.

Lee: Então eu vou ter que deixar Gaia aqui?

Gaara: E por quê?

E o moreno corou.

Lee: É que dos que tem experiência aqui, o único que Gaia confia é… Você.

O ruivo e o outro se olharam por um tempo em silêncio tenso, coisa comum ultimamente. Sai olhava de um para o outro contendo a vontade de rir.

Gaara: Você não precisa deixar Gaia, eu posso montar com você...

Lee: Não, não! Montar com o Kazekage... Nem pensar!

Falou vermelho, sacudindo as mãos no ar. No rosto de Gaara pintou-se uma feição entristecida.

Gaara: Bom, você é quem sabe.

E, dando as costas, voltou por onde viera, indo em direção ao local que lhe foi indicado como cozinha e enfermaria. Sai o olhou desolado, apesar de não demonstrar isso efetivamente.

Nesse momento um guarda apareceu para dizer que entrassem também, seria servida alguma comida para a árdua viagem.

Ao entrarem no local perceberam que ele era dividido em duas partes e a divisória ficada no local da escadaria que levava a torre. Percorreram o lugar com os olhos em busca da mesma pessoa. Nenhum a encontrou, e Lee foi sentar-se, não se daria ao luxo de perguntar pelo outro. Já Sai, foi até Temari, que lhe informou que Gaara estava descansando na enfermaria. Com a desculpa de que precisava falar com o monarca acerca de sua tão perigosa jornada, rumou para aquele local.

Abriu a porta na divisória sólida do local e entrou em uma sala com vários leitos emparelhados. Sobre um deles, que estava ao lado de uma janela, encontrou a pessoa que procurava, e ela não o percebeu.

Sai: Não se preocupe, aquele idiota gosta de ti.

O homem sobressaltou-se consideravelmente, não só pela aparição repentina, como também pelas palavras proferidas.

Gaara: Huh?!

Sai: Sei que você entendeu perfeitamente.

Sentou-se na cama em frente à do outro, mas que compartilhava a mesma janela, e passou a contemplar o deserto que se estendia até o horizonte, acompanhando os pequenos redemoinhos de areia formados graciosamente pelo vento quente.

Gaara: Como você percebeu?

Sai: Não é muito diferente do que aconteceu comigo. Um mundo fechado e alguém para invadi-lo, não é?

Gaara sorriu serenamente, com o olhar perdido na vastidão afora.

Gaara: Exato. É tão perceptível?

Sai: Para mim, é. Pros outros, acredito que não, mas de qualquer modo isso é um problema só seu. Só vim aqui porque percebi que Lee não pode se expressar.

Gaara: Duvido muito que ele tenha o que expressar.

Sai: Pessoas tímidas são assim mesmo. Ele tem vergonha de qualquer coisa que o ponha em contato contigo, porque tem medo do que sente. Mas bem, vou comer agora. Devia fazer isso também, senhor Kazekage.

Quando o garoto já saía pela porta ouviu um sonoro "obrigado" de quem havia ficado.

--

Depois de devidamente alimentados, era hora de decidir como iriam ao trajeto que se seguia, o mais perigoso e o último que deveriam percorrer.

Kankurou: Exceto os estrangeiros, todos sabem como proceder. Acredito que Lee-san irá querer ir com seu cavalo, então devemos designar alguém que monte com ele...

Gaara: Não é necessário, eu o farei.

Anunciou, para espanto de todos e divertimento de Sai.

Kankurou: Gaara?

Gaara: No tempo que estive em Konoha o oficial designado para minha escolta foi Rock Lee, por isso já montei Gaia, o mais seguro é que eu o leve.

Kankurou: Ah, sim. Claro. Sai, você tem algum problema de cavalgar com Temari?

Sai: Nenhum.

Kankurou: Então ficamos decididos assim. Cada um segue no seu ritmo, mas procurem não se distanciarem muito uns dos outros, para qualquer eventualidade.

Todos da guarda bateram uma continência e começaram a se dispersar, buscando os cavalos. O Kazekage pediu que um deles trouxesse sua montaria e encarou Lee que não possuía coragem de olhar em seus olhos.

Gaara: Vamos, não pode ser tão ruim montar comigo.

Lee: Não é que seja ruim, definitivamente não é, o problema é que um simples oficial como eu, montar com o rei de Suna...

Gaara: Foi esse simples oficial que me ajudou em todo o tempo que eu estive em Konoha e que foi muito gentil comigo. Não tem porque se preocupar agora.

Sorriu suavemente, recebendo um sorriso igual em retribuição. Quando os cavalos chegaram, Gaara disse que Lee poderia guiar e que ele só interferiria verbalmente ou em caso de necessidade. Então montaram, Lee fechando seus braços no habitual semi-abraço que precisava para poder segurar firmemente as rédeas. Gaara, em vez de enrijecer seu tronco, dessa vez soltou-se, aconchegando seu corpo menor no do outro, de modo confortável e, pensou Lee, sedutor. Este que, por sua vez, corou como um pimentão ao sentir o ruivo colando-se em si.

O trote se iniciou e cada vez o moreno ficava mais constrangido, pois o galope causava que seu corpo roçasse freqüentemente no do outro, que parecia não notar e já estava a ponto de pegar no sono. Mas então o maior relaxou, deixando-se aproveitar o toque suave e inconscientemente descendo mais os braços, contornando a cintura delgada do outro.

Depois de algum tempo não marcado, mas provavelmente uma hora ou duas, chegavam ao trecho mais difícil do mar de areia. Gaara agora estava mais alerta sobre o lombo de Gaia, mesmo sem descolar-se do moreno, e observava atentamente em busca dos postes colocados ao longo do caminho para que os viajantes não se perdessem. Avistou então um deles, de uma cor que lembrava o vermelho e que provavelmente o era antes de ter sua cor desbotada pelo tempo.

Gaara: O pilar vermelho. Isso quer dizer que estamos na parte mais perigosa, mas também que dentro de uns quinze minutos chegaremos.

Nessa hora um vento mais forte soprou, levantando muita areia. Para protegerem-se, cada um se encolheu contra o corpo do outro, e assim que a rajada passou, voltaram a galopar. De repente, um grande animal negro passou por eles muito rapidamente, levando em suas costas a primeira princesa e seu passageiro. O ruivo suspirou.

Gaara: Ela não muda, sempre tão impulsiva e descuidada. Diz que se passar rápido por aqui não terá problemas, mas não é bem assim...

Lee sorriu e voltaram a galopar.

Lee: Fez uma boa viagem?

Gaara: De fato. Estava quase dormindo antes.

Lee: Eu notei...

Comentou baixinho e constrangido.

Gaara: Desculpe se te dei trabalho por isso... Justo quem deveria ficar acordado...

Lee: Sem problema, não me importei nem um pouco com isso.

Gaara: Por quê? Bem, as pessoas costumam atrapalhar menos dormindo.

Comentou em tom divertido, e recebeu um olhar meio sério meio desconcertado do outro.

Lee: Na verdade é por que você estava bem bonitinho...

Desviou o olhar, ficando absurdamente rubro, o mesmo para o outro, que olhou para baixo e enrijeceu o corpo, não sabendo ao certo como reagir.

Lee: Quero dizer! Isso não é coisa que se diga pra um Kazekage! Minhas desculpas!

O homem estava quase desesperado diante de um ato visivelmente impróprio para com uma autoridade.

Gaara: Ah, não tem problema... Lee...

Chamou, e quando ele se virou, ergueu-se um pouco e colou seus lábios em um selinho rápido, voltando a sua posição sem encarar o moreno e morrendo de vergonha por seus atos. Era a primeira vez que fazia algo de tipo e não sabia que atitudes tomar.

O outro, por sua vez, estava sem poder de reação. Dividido entre acreditar ou não que aquilo fora real e a sua vontade de beijar decentemente o Kazekage, com as bochechas em uma tonalidade púrpura que já se tornava habitual. Continuaram seu trajeto em profundo e reflexivo silêncio.

­--

Devido ao temperamento explosivo de sua acompanhante, que mesmo saindo algum tempo depois de todos já ultrapassara grande parte deles, ignorando completamente o pedido de não se distanciarem, Sai chegou cedo a Suna. Apearam do cavalo e ninguém esperava. Resolveram eles mesmos fazerem sala para os que viriam.

Temari: Rápido demais para você?

Sai: De jeito nenhum.

Comentou com um "quê" de divertimento pelo temperamento pouco usual e pouco feminino da mulher. Observou ao redor as construções, a maioria de mais de dois andares e arredondadas, também predominantemente de cor que lembrava areia, até por que outras cores acabariam ganhando essa mesma tonalidade.

Não muito depois, já se avistava um cavalo aproximando-se, levando duas pessoas. Gaara e Lee apareceram, olhando cada um para um canto e com as maçãs do rosto afogueadas. Pela mente de Sai a causa daquilo se formava, acertadamente, e pela da princesa formava-se uma vaga idéia, também certa, mas insegura.

Logo depois foram chegando, meio juntos, Kankurou e os guardas, os únicos que obedeceram efetivamente as ordens, e finalmente, todos estavam em Suna.

* * *

**O próximo cap já está pronto, é só esperar a betagem**

**Enquanto isso, espero reviews please **

* * *

_Enquanto isso na floresta..._

* * *

**Nessah**

É que SasuNaru é bem secundário

Tem aquelas ceninhas e tals

Agora vai ter dessas de GaaLee

Mas depois vou fazer sidestorys especiais pra todos :D

Valeu por comentar

Kissus

* * *

**HinaxChan**

Ah, domo arigatou n/n

Já continuada

Valeu por comentar

Kissus

* * *

**Nao-chan n.n**

Cara, fico muito feliz de você ter voltado Nao °-°

Seja bem vindo de volta \o/

Você não falou demais não, reviews grandes são animadores :D

Valeu por ele

Kissus

* * *

**higurashi' luh**

Pode deixar, me encarrego do final XD

Nunca vou deixar essa fic, pode deixar

Bom saber que vale a pena, por que ultimamente a espera é meio que garantida e.é'

Obrigado pelo review

Kissus

* * *

**Lety**

Ah, foi impressão sua. Por que eu faria SasoDei? -ironic mode on- (6)

Bem, de qualquer modo, continuei

Espero ser mais rápida

Obrigada por comentar

* * *

**x-Shiinji**

Não precisava ter vergonha não

Fico muito feliz por você comentar

E por me elogiar também

Aí eu que fico envergonhada /

Valeu pelo review

Kissus**  
**

* * *

**yeahrebecca**

Cara, eu faço a mesma coisa .

Também vejo se o fim é bom antes de ler e.e

Ta bom, parei de pedir desculpas ;x

Valeu pelo review

Kissus

* * *

**reneev**

-pega o fogo da juventude-

-olhos em chamas-

YEAH BABY! I'M BURNING!

-Opa, isso é de Prince of Tennis e.e-

Sou brasileira, não desisto nunca XD

Valeu por comentar

Kissus

* * *

**Mais um! O que dizer? Sei lá... Acho que nada. Até o próximo. Kissus minna-san (e reviews :D)**


	15. Lee, o Kazekage e o calor de Suna

**Okay, eu desisto formalmente.**

**Não da fic, claro, mas depedir reviews**

**Dessa vez foram 3 contando com o da beta que já tinha lido**

**Bom, tanto faz. Eu vou continuar postando de qualquer jeito, então, aqui está.**

* * *

_Our Kingdom – Lee, o Kazekage e o calor de Suna_

Os príncipes de Suna e seus "visitantes" caminharam até o castelo do Kazekage, em silêncio como sempre. Gaara e Lee mantinham certa distância, mas não chegavam a ser suspeitos, exceto para um certo alguém que se divertia com a situação. Gaia havia sido mandado para os estábulos reais junto com os outros, e lá seria bem cuidado até que fosse necessário.

Chegaram à frente da imponente construção, da mesma cor que as outras, mas muito maior, obviamente. Tinha uma área grande, mais baixa e comprida (mas ainda maior em relação às outras casas) e sete torres laterais, três no lado direito e quatro no esquerdo.

Entraram, o hall de entrada era enorme e ali ficava o trono, de frente para a porta, encoberto por alguns panos roxos, provavelmente feitos da mais fina seda. No caminho havia pilares altos e azuis claros, cor de todo o interior da fortaleza, que davam uma sensação de preenchimento no local que, de mobília só possuía o acento real. A obra, em conjunto, lembrava muito dos castelos dos sultões das histórias que lhes contavam desde que eram crianças.

Dois servos chegaram e curvaram-se em frente a eles, com um gesto de mão o Kazekage os dispensou, e eles se postaram dos dois lados do trono.

Gaara: Bem, a partir de agora, nem mesmo eu sei como proceder. Vocês ficarão aqui até alguma notícia chegar de Konoha, então acho que devo apenas dizer "Sintam-se à vontade". Vocês podem circular livremente pelo castelo e pela cidade com segurança, mas não se afastem dos muros que a cercam, pois não poderei oferecer nossa proteção além deles.

Comentou, meio sem jeito por não haver nada específico a se dizer. Ser natural nunca lhe foi um ponto forte. Chamou os homens que estavam ali e lhes deu a ordem de levarem Sai e Lee aos seus respectivos quartos. Os homens se precipitaram em direção ao lado esquerdo, onde os rapazes só agora notavam haver uma porta que muito provavelmente os levava às torres que viram anteriormente. Os seguiram e, depois de aberta a porta, viram quatro lances de escadas quase encostados. Cada um foi escoltado por um dos empregados em direções diferentes e usando a lógica deduziram que cada uma das torres era um quarto para os hóspedes.

Sai entrou no aposento que lhe era indicado, e cansado, observou o local, enquanto quem o trouxera fechava a porta e provavelmente saía. O lugar era grande e tinha uma janela de tamanho respeitável, que fazia com que a luz do sol banhasse cada canto. À sua direita havia um grande armário, no centro uma penteadeira alta e, encostada nela em um nível mais baixo, uma escrivaninha e uma cadeira. No centro havia a cama, que apesar de ser de solteiro tinha tamanho suficiente pra duas pessoas dormirem caso se encolhessem um pouco. O espaço pouco preenchido do cômodo lhe parecera inesperadamente confortável. Deitou-se na cama por sobre as cobertas e não demorou o sono a lhe vir, realmente precisava descansar.

Lee, por sua vez, entrou na habitação que era igual ao do outro, provavelmente era uma espécie de "padrão", mas ao contrário de Sai, que não havia pregado o olho por muitas horas, havia dormido bem e não tinha o menor sinal de cansaço. O que sentia realmente era a garganta seca pelo calor do lugar. Deixou sua bolsa de viagem, que havia vindo todo o caminho presa em um lugar próprio para isso na cela de Gaia, dentro do armário, a arrumaria depois. Abriu a porta e desceu as escadarias, abrindo a segunda porta e chegando ao hall.

Ali, contornou o pilar e deu de cara com o monarca do reino sentado confortavelmente em seu trono que, agora visto com mais atenção, possuía um estofado de aparência muito "fofa". Ele estava com uma roupa diferente, em vez do corsário e camiseta com colete por cima que usara em Konoha, agora vestia ainda o corsário, mas uma camiseta larga de pano leve por cima, muito maleável e justamente por isso, enquanto ele permanecia sentado daquele modo, ela caia para os lados, ficando provocativamente colada ao corpo bem torneado do rapaz.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram, como de praxe, ficaram meio desconcertados, agora talvez um pouco mais por causa do ocorrido no caminho até ali. Gaara se endireitou no acento, fazendo a camisa descolar de seu tronco. Um silêncio tenso foi se instaurando, mas o ruivo o quebrou.

Gaara: Desculpe-me pelo que fiz.

Apoiou o cotovelo direito no braço do trono e afundou seu rosto na mão erguida, como se ainda não acreditasse no que havia feito.

Lee: Ah! Não precisa se desculpar... Não tem... Problema...

Não sabia que palavras usar, mas tinha que falar algo para que o outro desfizesse aquela cara de arrependimento.

Gaara: Claro que tem. Uma coisa como essa... Eu não deveria ter feito, nos coloquei em uma situação difícil...

Lee: Na verdade... Bem... Eu realmente não me importo...

Desviou o olhar pro canto, corando levemente e mantendo um silêncio como se escolhesse que palavras usar.

Lee: Como eu poderia dizer... Não é como se fosse ruim, então eu...

O Kazekage levantou o rosto, encarando o outro com olhos arregalados, como se tivesse dúvida quanto ao modo como entendera as palavras que lhe foram dirigidas.

Lee: Eu não sei exatamente como dizer, nunca fui bom com as palavras, mas acho que você consegue entender o que eu quero, se eu disser que eu realmente não me importo nada com o que você fez aquela hora... Que eu, na verdade, gostei e fiquei feliz que você o tenha feito, pois eu não teria a coragem apesar de querer...

O moreno ficou absurdamente corado. Gaara sorriu, tanto pelo significado do que ouvira como pelo fato dele achar que não estava sendo objetivo quando havia falado tão claramente. Não sabia exatamente como responder, mas o sorriso que não se desfazia de sua face indicava seu estado de espírito.

Sem muitas reações lógicas para a situação, agiu instintivamente, observando que não havia ninguém por perto e rezando pra que ninguém chegasse, pulou do trono e desceu a escada que o mantinha elevado, indo em direção ao oficial e tocando levemente seu rosto corado, tal e qual o seu nesse momento, encarando-o nos olhos. Aproximaram seus rostos lentamente, levando os lábios de encontro aos do outro, e unindo-os em um beijo inicialmente suave e calmo, cheio de sentimento, e depois evoluindo para um mais apaixonado, mas não com menos significado, enquanto o maior rodeava seu braço pela cintura do outro e puxava-o mais para si, o beijo ficando a uma intensidade realmente admirável enquanto os dois envolvidos perdiam-se no mar das sensações.

Separaram-se ofegantes, ambos sorrindo e com bochechas realmente vermelhas. Mantinham silêncio enquanto as respirações se estabilizavam. Lee, que havia descido de seu aposento com a intenção de beber um copo de água por causa da garganta seca, agora sentia que realmente precisava de um deles, também pra afastar o calor absurdo que incendiara seu corpo e não tinha nada a ver com o clima.

Lee: Bem, depois disso eu devo admitir que não sei o que fazer...

Gaara: Nem eu.

Encararam-se momentaneamente, e sentiram a necessidade de repetir o toque anterior, mas já havia sido perigoso demais e acharam mais prudente não o fazê-lo ali.

Gaara: Bem, venha comigo.

Disse, dirigindo-se para trás do trono com Lee em seu encalço. Ali havia três portas, que Gaara lhe informou que levavam uma para a cozinha, uma para a lavanderia e uma para a parte dos fundos da fortaleza, e foi por essa que seguiram.

Após cruzarem por um corredor onde havia duas portas, uma que, voltou a explicar o Kazekage, dava acesso à parte de trás que era usada pelos empregados com o fim de estender a roupa e coisas do gênero e que também havia acesso direto da lavanderia, e outra que levava a um espaço de lazer.

Abriu a última e deu de cara com uma área que ficava entre duas paredes altas da construção, e por isso o vento não levava muita areia para lá, mesmo quando batia fortemente. Sobre o piso havia um banco para duas ou três pessoas (dependendo do tamanho dos ocupantes) e também um canteirinho cultivado a muito custo, e que possuía alguém especial para tomar conta dele, pois não era clima para nascerem coisas verdes que não fossem cactos.

Ao longe, a paisagem, apesar de ser apenas o deserto de areia até onde alcançava a vista, era de certo modo graciosa. Gaara indicou o banco a Lee que imediatamente sentou-se, em seguida o ruivo fazendo o mesmo, sentando ao seu lado. O menor, timidamente, recostou sua cabeça no ombro do moreno, que no mesmo estado passou o braço ao redor do corpo delgado, mas definido, trazendo-o mais para perto.

Ficaram um tempo aproveitando o toque em silêncio, enquanto o vento quente elevava ainda mais a temperatura. Era uma situação estranha, nenhum deles era acostumado com aquilo e a necessidade de contato que possuíam envergonhava e deixava-os com um sentimento de estarem fazendo algo ridículo e talvez precipitado, mas mesmo que quisessem (o que no momento não era o caso) não possuíam a coragem de parar agora.

--

Mesmo deitado há pouco tempo, Sai teve que se levantar. Sentia-se cansado, mas por algum motivo não podia pegar no sono, ficava rolando na cama como se esta estivesse cheia de formigas e, irritado com a própria situação, decidiu sair do quarto. Desceu as escadarias da torre chegando à sala do trono, onde não havia ninguém. Pensava no que fazer quando ouviu uma porta ser aberta e por ela passar a princesa Temari. Cruzaram seus olhares e ela lhe abriu um sorriso.

Temari: Oh!

Exclamou com voz de falsa surpresa.

Temari: Aonde pretende ir mocinho?

Dessa vez fingiu-se comicamente de mãe.

Sai: Na verdade, era nisso que eu estava pensando...

Temari: Quer uma guia?

Sai: Você não tem trabalho a fazer?

Temari: Na verdade...

Aproximou-se do rapaz e passou o braço ao redor do seu pescoço, puxando-o para perto.

Temari: Tenho bastante. Mas posso fazer depois.

Sai assentiu, seria melhor sair com alguém do que sozinho. Mas por outro lado, imaginava o calor infernal que estaria lá fora. Colocou esse ponto à princesa e ela entendeu-o como algo coerente.

Temari: Primeiro você precisa de novas roupas. Essas roupas quentes do reino de vocês me causam arrepio só de olhá-las!

Sai: Bem, isso...

Temari: Não se preocupe, eu te ajudarei. Vamos.

Sai: Ah! ... Claro.

Desistiu, vencido, enquanto já era puxado pelo pulso para fora do castelo.

--

Em Konoha

O castelo estava um verdadeiro caos. Decidiram não polemizar o acontecido e então nada avisaram à vila, mas mesmo assim ela toda já havia tomado conhecimento, mas como Sai não era uma figura conhecida deles, não influenciou muito.

O maior problema era com a família real, particularmente Itachi e Sasuke. Mikoto não havia saído do quarto, com o ocorrido, seu mal-estar havia ficado pior, Fugaku não olhava mais para o rosto dos filhos e Orochimaru desfilava pomposo pelo castelo, com o lábio inchado e a cara levemente amassada graças ao seu duelo com o primeiro príncipe, mas cada vez que cruzava com um dos dois rapazes no corredor, sorria vitoriosa e cinicamente.

Os irmãos tinham ganas de voar no seu pescoço, mas mais um ato de tal ordem deixaria a situação elevada a níveis perigosos de sustentabilidade.

Agora o primogênito entrava em seu aposento de trabalho, sentava-se em sua cadeira e afundava seu rosto nas mãos, frustrado, irritado, sentindo-se impotente e com vontade de sumir em um buraco no chão. Sentiu a falta de sua sentinela, e com força. Pensou se ele havia chegado, se estava bem, mas sabia que não receberia tal informação tão cedo. Se nada houvesse acontecido no caminho, já estaria lá, pois Suna não é muito distante de Konoha.

A porta de seu escritório foi aberta e seu irão e seu acompanhante, entraram.

Sasuke: A coisa está realmente feia para nós. Não posso andar nos corredores, até os guardas olham estranho.

Naruto: Bom, você derrotou um grande número deles sem dificuldade, deve ser por isso.

Sasuke: Duvido muito. Eles, assim como provavelmente todos na vila, acham que os errados éramos nós.

Naruto: Bem, isso é verdade. Mas só temos um pouco de problemas, olhe aquilo.

Apontou para o homem atrás da mesa, que não se dignara a levantar o rosto e ainda o mantinha enterrado nas mãos.

Sasuke: Realmente, imaginei que estivesse assim. Hey, por que não vamos a algum lugar? Talvez algum em que você costumasse ir com Sai possa te animar, ou deixar pior, mas acho que é o que você quer, não é?

Ainda sem mostrar a face, Itachi sorriu. Era incrível como Sasuke sabia o que se passava na sua mente.

Itachi: É, talvez. Mas me desculpe Sasuke, eu irei sozinho. Você sabe...

Sasuke: Tudo bem, eu imaginei que você não ia querer companhia em um momento assim que não fosse a uma específica... Então vamos, Naruto.

E ambos saíram, deixando o Uchiha mais velho sozinho novamente.

--

Naruto: Viemos aqui só pra dar essa sugestão a ele?

Sasuke: Ele não parece, mas sei que está abalado. Não demonstra sentimentos, mas percebo só de olhar que ele realmente amava Sai. Não é fácil deixar quem você ama ir assim.

Naruto: Bom, eu estive fora por dois anos e meio. Você também se sentiu assim?

Sasuke corou e desviou o olhar.

Sasuke: Não é hora para isso!

Naruto: Wow... Então sentiu mesmo?

Comentou impressionado, pois não acreditava realmente que fosse possível.

Sasuke: Eu não falei nada!

Naruto: Você está vermelho e não olha para mim, o que se supõe que deve significar além de que meu palpite está correto?

Sasuke: Bem... Na verdade, quando você partiu, eu fiquei feliz. Seria uma pessoa a menos me incomodando, por que você realmente me incomodava.

Disse olhando seriamente para frente enquanto o loiro fazia uma desolada cara de cão sem dono.

Sasuke: Só que alguns dias depois, eu comecei a sentir falta... Das nossas brigas, dos seus berros e da sua presença sempre perto de mim. Eu não tinha consciência do que era isso, nunca pensei que seria...

E parou bruscamente a frase, voltando a ter a face tingida de púrpura enquanto um sorriso radiante brotava no rosto do Uzumaki.

Naruto: Que seria... ?

Sasuke: Ah, bem... Veja... Que seria isso!

Naruto: "Isso" o que Sasuke?

O sorriso se alargava cada vez mais, o rapaz achando muito divertido burlar-se da incapacidade de expressar esse sentimento do companheiro.

Sasuke: Você sabe do que eu estou falando.

Naruto: Não, se você não me disser eu não saberei. Poderei interpretar do jeito que eu quiser.

Sasuke: Que seria amor.

Falou de modo quase ininteligível, mas que foi captado muito bem pelo outro. O moreno apressou o passo, muito envergonhado, tomando distancia. Naruto seguiu o mesmo caminho, com a face que parecia a ponto de rachar se o sorriso que sustentava se tornasse maior.

­--

Seguindo o conselho do irmão, Itachi dirigia-se para um lugar que com certeza lhe lembrava a Sai, não importando como pensasse nele. Dobrou corredores e subiu escadas até chegar ao topo da torre, sem mobília e com um quadrado formado pela luz aparecendo no teto.

Abaixou-se para que seu alto corpo pudesse passar e forçou a clarabóia, deixando a luz do sol que já corria em direção ao horizonte banhar o cômodo. Impulsionou seu corpo sem dificuldades para cima, subindo no telhado amplo em semicírculo. Sentou-se, escorando as costas na parede da torre mais alta encostada à que estava agora e que tomava metade da circunferência desta.

Talvez tivesse chorado, talvez tivesse sentido uma dor imensa em seu peito ao lembrar-se de vários momentos que vivera ali, mas isso não era de seu feitio, não fazia parte de sua personalidade. Apenas deixou a brisa já gélida que antecedia o anoitecer correr por seu rosto, fechando os olhos e esvaziando a mente, apenas aproveitando a gentil carícia que ela lhe proporcionava.

Nunca seria fatalista, por que isso também não era parte de seu ser, enfrentaria aquela situação como o homem que sempre foi e resolveria tudo, por que ele era assim.

--

Em Suna.

Sai voltava acompanhado da princesa Temari, o sol já caía no horizonte e começava a ficar realmente muito frio. Tinha uma sacola em mãos, aonde deixara a sua outra muda de roupa, e agora vestia as novas, que a princesa havia escolhido.

Devia admitir que eram de muito bom gosto. Respeitando a personalidade do rapaz, decidiu não comprar a camisa alaranjada que havia visto e optou por um conjunto mais discreto, mesmo alegando que não era uma cor conveniente para o clima do seu reino.

Em suma, era um conjunto simples. Uma calça um pouco mais larga do que as que costumava usar, mas não muito, de cor preta. Uma camiseta mais colada, no estilo regata, mas confortável, de um cinza escuro. Ela disse que havia combinado com ele e para constrangê-lo um pouco, acrescentara que ficara "sexy", mas para frustração da garota este tipo de comentário não o afetava.

Iam entrando na fortaleza, já estavam prontos para virarem cada um para o seu lado, quando ouviram o barulho de uma das portas atrás do trono se abrindo. Logo puderam ver que por lá vinham o Kazekage e o oficial do exército de Konoha, sorrindo e conversando. Os outros dois trocaram olhares, Temari dando um sorriso malicioso e Sai fazendo o mesmo internamente, mas por costume não mostrava tais expressões em público,

Quando Gaara percebeu que não estavam sozinhos, corou violentamente, e Lee teve a mesma reação, principalmente diante da expressão da princesa.

Temari: Onde vocês estavam?

Gaara: Ah, eu estava mostrando as imediações do castelo para o oficial...

Temari: A área de lazer lá atrás, né? E vocês dois lá... Sozinhos...

Gaara: Temari! Colocando as coisas desse jeito parece que você está insinuando algo.

Temari: Parece?

Perguntou divertida, fazendo o tom vermelho na face do monarca tornar-se ainda mais forte.

Lee: Princesa, acho que você está nos mal interpretando...

Temari: Não, eu não estou. Conheço meu irmãozinho desde que nasceu. Sei do que estou falando, mas não se preocupem, eu sei guardar segredo.

Piscou um olho para ambos e, despedindo-se de Sai com um gesto de cabeça, sumiu pela porta que levava às três torres da direita, provavelmente cada uma correspondente ao quarto de um príncipe.

Ainda envergonhado, Gaara olhou pra Sai e abaixou a visão, do garoto não poderia esperar que acreditasse em sua versão das coisas. Lee se despediu do Kazekage um pouco a contragosto e seguiu com Sai. Quando se preparavam para seguirem cada um seu lance de escadas, o silêncio foi quebrado.

Sai: Ele foi mais rápido do que eu imaginei...

Comentou pensativo.

Lee: O quê?! Você sabia?

Sai: Vocês são muito fáceis de ler, era tão óbvio quanto se estivesse escrito em suas testas.

O moreno sorriu encabulado diante de tal colocação e seguiu seu caminho, o outro fazendo o mesmo. Quando chegou ao seu quarto, Sai percebeu que, como não havia trazido malas e as únicas roupas que tinha eram as que trouxe no corpo e as que havia comprado durante a tarde, também não possuía roupas de dormir. Abriu o armário com um pequeno fio de esperança que, para seu alívio, tornou-se certeza. Já haviam sido providenciadas algumas mudas de roupas normais e pijamas para si. Devia lembrar-se de agradecer ao Kazekage na hora da janta.

* * *

**Bom, vocês já devem ter percebido que meu humor não está lá muito bom**

**Então, nada pra dizer aqui.**

**Até o próximo cap o/**

* * *

_Enquanto isso na floresta..._

* * *

**Nao-chan n.n**

Não se preocupe com a demora

Especialmente dessa vez seu review significou muito

Ah, a espada de esgrima não seria o florete?

Bom, tanto faz -não tem certeza-

Muito obrigado por comentar

Kissus

* * *

**brighithy-chan**

Muito obrigado.

Mesmo, fiquei muito feliz com o review!

Kissus

* * *

**yeahrebecca**

Você logo conhecerá meus planos, AUMWUAMWUAMW - risada maléfica forçada -

cof cof

Bem, muito obrigado pelo review Becca-chan!

E, ah. não precisa chamar de Lue-sama -constrangida-

Pode ser Mariana ou Mari mesmo...

Kissus

* * *

**...**


	16. O primeiro movimento

**Hi minna-san!**

**Venho hoje um pouco mais animada do que normalmente :D**

**Motivos pessoais. Estou postando na segunda ao invés de no domingo por causa da eleição de ontem... muuuitos problemas... Mas nada comigo diretamente, então tudo bem XD**

**Tenh uma constatação a fazer, ou melhor, uma pergunta, que eu venho pensando há vários dias. Por que dizem que eu demoro? Vários autores MUITO BONS demoram um mês, um mês e meio pra atualizar suas fanfics, e todos continuam acompanhando. Essa fic aqui eu difícilmente demoro mais que duas semanas pra postar um cap novo, sempre postando no último dia da segunda. Essa fic vale tão pouco que esperar uma semana a mais do que antigamente é demais?**

**Ou o erro foi meu, por começar postando tão freqüentemente que demorar só uma semana a mais faz com que pareça que eu demoro muito.**

**Bom, não sei. De qualquer modo, à fic.**

* * *

_Our Kingdom – O primeiro movimento_

Sai estava seguindo as coordenadas recebidas anteriormente da princesa Temari, tentando chegar à casa de banho. Não era reservada, mas não era problema, pois só havia Lee e ele de visitas. Desceu as escadarias e abriu a porta, encontrou Gaara sentado em seu trono, aparentemente a ponto de dormir. Pigarreou levemente, "acordando" o Kazekage, que se endireitou em seu acento.

Gaara: Oh, Sai-kun.

Sai: Estava indo tomar banho.

Nesse momento, a porta pela qual o rapaz havia saído há pouco, foi aberta, e o outro visitante fez-se presente no local.

Lee: Ah, Sai! Kazekage-sama.

Houve um momento de silêncio em que algo parecia errado, não soava bem, e muito provavelmente era o "Kazekage-sama", mas ninguém falou nada. Sai então reparou nas roupas que o oficial trazia nos braços.

Sai: Lee-kun vai tomar banho também?

Lee: Hã? Ah, sim. O jantar deve ser servido logo então... Você também vai?

Sai: Vou. Até mais, Gaara-sama.

Os dois fizeram um sinal respeitoso com a cabeça, que mais uma vez pareceu não combinar com a situação, e dirigiram-se para uma das portas atrás do trono, a mesma que levava à área de lazer. Dobraram alguns corredores e encontraram a porta entalhada com desenhos que lembravam água, assim como a princesa havia indicado.

Abriram-na e deram de cara com o que parecia verdadeiramente uma piscina. O piso era de pedras um pouco lisas devido ao vapor causado pelo sistema arrojado de aquecimento de água (da época, é claro). Era muito maior que o banho particular dos quartos Uchiha, mas considerando que aqueles eram apenas para uma pessoa, ou pelo menos deveriam ser, o tamanho se torna equivalente.

Deixaram suas roupas no lugar apropriado e enrolaram-se em toalhas que haviam sido deixadas ali provavelmente para essa situação, logo mergulhando os corpos na água quentinha.

Lee: Wow, isso é muito bom!

Sai: Realmente, é relaxante. Aliás, Lee, eu queria te perguntar. O que vocês dois fizeram?

Lee: O- O quê?

Sai: Vocês dois, você e Gaara, o que vocês fizeram? A atmosfera é completamente diferente.

Sai não mudava sua expressão facial, falando com aparente indiferença, enquanto observava atentamente o vapor que se elevava das águas, o outro, por sua vez, corou como um pimentão, deixando a resposta tornar-se desnecessária.

Lee: Não houve nada!

Sai: Não precisa mentir. Nem precisa responder, está escrito em sua testa.

Lee afundou a cabeça na água, extremamente constrangido. Para amenizar o clima, Sai resolveu fazer uma pergunta de ordem diferente.

Sai: Hey, eu ouvi que você foi promovido. Agora você ocupa que posto?

Lee: Ah, agora eu sou Primeiro Sargento.

Sai: Oh, isso é bastante... Eu acho...

Lee: Não é muito, mas...

Sai: Você ainda quer superar Hyuuga Neji, não é? Agora você só está um posto abaixo do dele. Ele é Subtenente, se não me engano.

Lee: Sim. Mas ele não deve demorar a ser promovido também...

Sai: Duvido, nossos oficiais intermediários e superiores ainda estão muito bem! A não ser que criem um novo esquadrão em que ele passe a ter um nível maior.

Lee: Você conhece bastante da hierarquia, não?

Sai: Eu preciso. Mas ainda não conheço todos os capitães e tenentes, são muitos esquadrões. Um que eu conheço é o esquadrão 6, em que Sasori é o capitão, Deidara o primeiro tenente e Shikamaru foi recentemente promovido à segundo tenente, certo?

Lee: Isso mesmo, e Shino e Kiba são aspirantes à oficial.

Sai: Shino e Kiba?! Desde quando eles têm postos tão altos?

Lee: Quase ninguém sabe disso. Mas é que as qualidades deles são específicas e úteis para o esquadrão. Sasori é o comandante e tem ótima habilidade em batalhas de curta distância, Deidara é especialista em explosivos, batalhas de longa distância, Shikamaru usa sua mente brilhante em estratégias e cria ótimos planos, Shino e Kiba têm facilidade em combate e são especialistas em rastreamento, por isso receberam um posto tão alto no esquadrão 6, as habilidades deles condiziam com a deficiência que o esquadrão tinha.

Sai: Mas em uma batalha, o 6º esquadrão tem apenas quatro pessoas com habilidades destacáveis em combate, como isso funciona?

Lee: Esse esquadrão não existe para essa finalidade, e sim para assuntos discretos. Aliás, quase nenhum esquadrão serve para guerra, por isso normalmente não possuem muitos cabos e soldados, tendo apenas pouca gente para resolver assuntos sem necessidade de batalha aberta. Para a guerra, nós, o Subtenente e os sargentos, movemos o contingente militar de cabos e soldados em grande número.

Sai: Quanta responsabilidade. E você pode sair assim do reino?

Lee: Konoha está em paz agora, não precisa de mim. Deixei TenTen em meu lugar, ela cuidará de tudo.

Sai: Isso é bom, não precisa ter pressa de voltar.

"Gaara deve ficar feliz" pensou ele, mas preferiu não proferir as palavras agora que havia deixado o oficial mais à vontade.

--

Itachi estava preparando-se para descer do telhado da torre quando viu movendo-se em sua direção, uma ave. Não era grande nem pequena, mas bem discreta. Não era uma águia e o príncipe não pôde identificar a espécie. Trazia em sua pata um bilhete. Ela pousou em sua frente e com cuidado ele retirou o papel meio amassado, lendo-o.

"_Itachi, ficar parado não vai resolver nada._

_Precisamos fazer algo, e não podemos demorar. Tenho novidades nada boas._

_Venha ao ponto de encontro logo depois do cair da noite, e não deixe ninguém te ver, não queremos levantar suspeitas._

_Se possível, traga com você Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto, eles podem ser de ajuda._

_Pain._

_P.S.: Livre-se desse bilhete de modo efetivo, Orochimaru está atento."_

Ficou dividido entre preocupação quanto às novidades, e um pouco de excitação por finalmente prepararem algo que pudesse extravasar os sentimentos nada bons que sentia em relação ao conselheiro do reino. Desceu rapidamente, passando pela cozinha onde, para seu alívio, só estava Chouji, que não fez perguntas e fingiu nem ver que ele havia atirado algo no forno aberto, apenas cumprimentando-o cordialmente na entrada e quando saiu.

Saiu então à procura de seu irmão e Naruto. Foi até a área de treinamento, mas eles não estavam lá. Tentou o quarto de Sasuke e nada. Encontrou-se com Ino no caminho e esta lhe informou que ambos haviam saído pela porta dos fundos da cozinha e que talvez estivessem na mesa de madeira atrás do castelo. O Uchiha então dirigiu-se pra lá, e encontrou-os, em uma cena nada convencional.

Naruto estava concentrado escrevendo algo, enquanto Sasuke caminhava em círculos atrás dele, visivelmente entediado. O primogênito aproximou-se lentamente, encostando-se ao mais novo e perguntando baixinho.

Itachi: O que houve, inversão de papéis? O que ele está fazendo?

Sasuke: Ele recebeu uma carta de Jiraya e está mandando uma resposta. Acho que é uma boa notícia para você.

Itachi: Para mim? Por quê?

Sasuke: O Sannin está voltando da missão em que havia saído com o Tenente-Coronel Hatake Kakashi. Você não acha que são dois bons aliados?

Itachi: Dois bons aliados? Você está brincando? São dois aliados poderosíssimos. É a melhor notícia que recebo nos últimos tempos.

Naruto: Terminei!

Gritou feliz, como era típico de sua pessoa. Sacudiu um pouco o papel no ar e enrolou-o. Virou-se e só nesse momento percebeu a presença extra ali.

Naruto: Itachi! Sasuke te contou?

Itachi: Sim. Ótimas notícias.

Sasuke: Precisávamos de algumas...

Itachi: Ah, por falar nisso...

E então repassou a eles o que Pain lhe dissera.

Sasuke: Esse não é aquele seu tutor especial? Aquele de que tanto falavam na vila? Achei que a organização estivesse desfeita.

Itachi: Não só você. Mas graças à cobra asquerosa voltamos a nos reunir, apesar de alguns membros a menos.

Sasuke: Bem, de qualquer modo, iremos. Não será bom sairmos todos juntos, então me explique aonde é o ponto de encontro que nós iremos por conta própria.

Depois de explicar-lhes tudo, voltou a seu escritório. Fazia seu trabalho sem interesse, pensando apenas no que aconteceria mais tarde.

---

O céu já havia se tornado escuro quando Sai e Lee terminaram seu banho. O moreno estava vestido com uma roupa de oficial formal, deixando bem óbvio que ele era um militar, mas não haviam distintivos ou insígnias, muito menos o símbolo da vila, podendo assim ser usada sem problemas mesmo em Suna. Mas só a usaria à noite, quando esfriava, pois não poderia agüentar o calor que fazia durante dia naquele lugar com uma roupa daquelas. O outro, por sua vez, vestia uma roupa que haviam colocado dentro de seu armário. Uma camisa de manga comprida com uma espécie de casaco largo por cima, ambos em tom azul-marinho e uma calça um pouco mais grossa de cor clara entre cinza e bege.

Iam dirigir-se para seus quartos quando foram chamados ao salão de refeições, pois a ceia seria servida. Entraram pela porta que levava às torres opostas as que ocupavam e perceberam que além dos três lances de escada, havia também duas portas na parte de trás. Abriram a da direita e deram de cara com uma enorme sala com uma mesa de tamanho quase absurdo. Olhando de fora ninguém poderia adivinhar o quão grande aquele castelo era. Sentados à mesa estavam os príncipes e o soberano. Sentaram-se.

Gaara: Espero que aproveitem a ceia.

Sai: Com certeza. Devo agradecer-lhe por tudo Gaara-sama, desde a estadia às roupas, elas me salvaram.

Gaara: Não há o que agradecer, fizemos isso por amigos.

Sai abaixou a cabeça levemente em gesto de agradecimento e a conversa terminou por aí, passando todos comerem em silêncio.

--

O primogênito Uchiha desceu agitado as escadarias até a sala de refeições, planejava sair logo após cear. Chegou à mesa e comeu mal, como fazia há semanas, não podia suportar a tensão de seu pai que mal o olhava. Hoje sua mãe havia saído do quarto, finalmente recuperada, mas preferiu não falar nada com o filho em frente à Fugaku, sabendo que o clima só pioraria, e Itachi lhe dava razão, falaria com a mãe depois.

Comeu e fingiu tomar o caminho para seu quarto, desviando-se sorrateiramente para a cozinha sem que ninguém o visse. Dessa vez as meninas estavam lá também, pediu que elas guardassem segredo sobre aquilo e elas prometeram. Desceu aos estábulos, pois a pressa o impossibilitava de ir andando. Montou em Arrow sem mesmo colocar cela, confiando plenamente no animal.

Em um tempo incrivelmente curto chegou ao local, apeando na beira da estrada e soltando o cavalo por ali, sabendo que não fugiria, caminhou até a mesa onde todos já estavam, inclusive seu irmão e Naruto.

Deidara: Oh! Itachi chegou. Acho que todo mundo já está aqui então. Bem, estou ansioso para saber quais são as notícias, un.

Sasori: Se controle homem. Paciência é uma virtude.

Deidara: Sempre com essa frase...

O loiro fez um bico desapontado e calou-se, esperando em silêncio as palavras do seu líder.

Pain: Bom, agradeço a Sasuke e Naruto por virem, suas presenças são essenciais para essa reunião. Todos devem concordar que é hora de fazermos algum movimento. A notícia que Konan trouxe para nós hoje, evidencia ainda mais isso.

Konan: Ontem houve um ataque em Iwa, reino em que Deidara nasceu. Testemunhas dizem que o reino foi atacado por monstros, que podiam controlar elementos e alguns com aparência estranha. Soa familiar para vocês?

Todos concordaram, mesmo o segundo príncipe e seu "servo", pois o Uchiha mais velho já lhes havia contado sobre os experimentos de Orochimaru.

Sasori: Mas se foi Orochimaru, qual é o objetivo?

Tobi: A família real foi morta e o castelo tomado. Os servos de Orochimaru estão controlando tudo agora e os cidadãos estão com medo demais dos "demônios" para reagir. O que Tobi acha é que agora que ele descobriu como transferir sua alma, ele vai tentar controlar os maiores reinos, e assim podendo manipular os menores.

Deidara: Então ele quer algo próximo a dominar o mundo, un?

Pain: Não, isso não pode ser colocado nesses termos. Ele não tem esse interesse particular. O que ele quer, é a destruição e o controle em massa. Aonde ele puder colocar as mãos, ele o fará. O pensamento dele não segue a linha de "dominar o mundo", mas sim a de "dominar, dominar, dominar". Ele não vai parar nunca, é uma compulsão, um desejo mórbido, alguém precisa pôr um fim nisso.

Sasori: Mas o que podemos fazer?

Pain: Não podemos contar com o contingente militar de Konoha, pois Orochimaru seria o primeiro a tomar conhecimento e, mais do que ninguém, saberia como revidar. Também não podemos contar com mais oficiais, pois sem Lee, seria absurdo tirar mais alguém de um alto posto, seria assinar nossa sentença. Por isso, eu chamei Sasuke e Naruto até aqui hoje.

Sasuke: Eu já entendi a idéia. Vocês não podem usar nenhum militar, mas a família real sim. É mais ou menos isso. Vocês precisam investigar de algum jeito discreto e efetivo, mas para isso, precisam de pessoas que se movimentem livremente.

Pain: Você é realmente impressionante, segundo príncipe Uchiha Sasuke. Talvez seja um pedido egoísta, mas é o que podemos fazer no momento. Mas fique claro que ninguém os obrigará.

Naruto: Não será necessário.

O loiro trocou olhares com o outro, que concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Naruto: Nós o faremos.

Pain sorriu, satisfeito.

Sasuke: Mas talvez seja melhor esperar a chegada de Jiraya e Kakashi, eles podem formar um álibi perfeito para nossa partida, já que um foi nosso sensei e o outro treinou Naruto pessoalmente.

Pain: Kakashi e Jiraya estão voltando? Oh, mas isso é uma ótima notícia. Em quanto tempo, você sabe?

Naruto: Na carta estava escrito que tardariam dois dias caso se atrasassem por algum motivo.

Pain: Realmente, isso vem a calhar. Uma ótima oportunidade!

Deidara: Mas eles não deixarão o príncipe sair sem uma escolta, e uma escolta forte. Talvez se vocês já sugerissem alguém? Pode ser do nosso esquadrão, passaremos a ordem.

Sasori: E quem você sugeriria?

Deidara: Shino e Kiba, é claro. Eles não despertariam suspeitas, já que dizem que eles só receberam um posto tão alto pra fechar uma lacuna, un.

Pain: É uma ótima idéia, vocês podem usar isso como desculpa, dizendo que não querem tirar alguém forte depois da saída de Lee, e se o cargo deles é só por esse motivo, realmente não devem suspeitar. Mas... É verdade sobre o posto deles?

Sasori: Em parte. Talvez eles não estivessem tão alto, caso não precisássemos desse tipo de homens, mas as habilidades que possuem são plenamente confiáveis e não ficam abaixo do nível de aspirantes à oficial.

Pain: Isso é realmente muito bom. Como é mais fácil para mim conversar com vocês dois, que estão circulando por perto sempre, do que ficar chamando os príncipes, não poderemos mais nos encontrar, mas por esse intermédio posso me comunicar com todos.

Sasuke: Por nós, tudo bem. Conhecemos os dois e sabemos que eles são ótimos, principalmente para esse tipo de trabalho.

Pain: Bem, isso será o nosso primeiro movimento. Usaremos o que esses dois descobrirem para derrubar a cobra. Acho melhor terminarmos por aqui, não será bom demorar muito.

Itachi: Concordo. Esperamos pelas novas ordens.

E logo todos se dispersaram.

--

Os Uchiha e o Uzumaki cavalgavam cada um em seu respectivo cavalo de volta ao castelo.

Itachi: Você não jantou conosco para ir até o ponto de encontro Sasuke, alguém poderia desconfiar.

Sasuke: Eu pedi pra Ino fingir que levava comida ao meu quarto com a desculpa de que eu estava mal, mas nosso pai vai entender que eu não quis ir porque não estamos em bons termos, assim como você. Não acho que criará suspeitas.

Itachi: Bom, realmente...

Logo chegaram, deixaram os animais no estábulo e discretamente entraram no castelo parcamente iluminado. Sem fazer qualquer som, entraram em seus aposentos com a ótima perspectiva do dia seguinte, quando poderiam começar a fazer algo.

--

Após a janta, se despediram cordialmente e cada um foi para seu aposento. Sai deitou na cama e o sentimento estranho que lhe acometeu antes e que havia esquecido por breves momentos, voltou a assombrar-lhe.

Num lugar estranho, sozinho. Sentia falta de tudo que deu, ou mesmo que não dignou importância anteriormente. Das pessoas e dos móveis, daquilo que um dia chamou de "seu" e que agora parecia tão longe de suas mãos.

Fechou os olhos, não querendo pensar em nada, e se entregou ao doce sono.

* * *

**Bom, sem muito o que dizer aqui.**

**Só avisar que dessa vez, adimito, é possível que ao invés de duas eu demore três semanas pra postar, pois só posso escrever no fim de semana e por causa da eleição esse fim de semana que passou não pude escrever.**

**Maaaas, vou tentar escrever tudo e mandar pra betagem já no fim de semana que vêm, e no outro domingo, se Deus quiser e minha mente permitir, eu consigo trazer ele como sempre.**

**Mais que isso, só pedir reviews. Aliás, eles estão oscilando bastante, mas ainda estão muuuy baixos, então... Please -cara de cão sem dono no meio da rua em dia de chuva-**

* * *

_Enquanto isso na floresta..._

* * *

**Hinaxchan**

Você não é a única moça

-olha pra legião de fans loucas pelos Uchihas-

Mas, sim, é um fetiche meu o Sasuke uke-fofo e o Itachi seme-cool (apesar de que o Itachi é, maaaaas...)

Bem, obrigado por comentar

Kissus!

* * *

**Yuna-chan s2**

Hehe, a autora chata resolveu fazer uma fanfic gigante ."

Fiz 10 caps tipo "introdução" -se mata-

Eu agradeço infinitamente aos elogios :D

Saiba que estou contigo! -superhypermegamaster perva-

Não sei por que eu não faço lemon nas minhas fics apesar de gostar tanto e escrever com facilidade...

Acho que eu tenho medo de fazer a fic descambar pra vulgaridade, por isso só faço aquelas cenas sensuais que deixam água na boca e pensamento na cabeça ao invés de "entregar" tudo de uma vez... Deve ser uma questão de estilo, ou sei lá...

Todos odeiam o Orochi, haha!

Sim, vai ter SasoDei. Na história principal só fiz uns hints e provavelmente vai ser difícil fazer mais, mas pra esses casais paralelos existiram sidestorys :D

Domo arigatou por comentar!

Kissus!

* * *

**brighithy-chan**

Mas gente, eu não demorei T.T -se atira do prédio-

Por que todos dizem que eu demoro?? -vide texto no início do cap-

Eu dou essa impressão pras pessoas, queria saber por que ."

Obrigado por gostar da fic! (eu deveria dizer isso? o.O)

De qualquer modo, obrigado pelo review!

Kissus!

* * *

**Ivana das Brumas**

Eu sinceramente não entendo muito os elogios que recebo.

Simplesmente consigo achar essa fanfic razoável.

Sempre que termino um cap fico com uma sensação de "pô, não tá bom!" mas todos elogiam.

Eu não sei se é por que, mais que ninguém, eu percebo todos os erros e o que poderia ter sido feito de melhor, ou por que disso, mas não posso negar que morro de felicidade com os elogios! -pulando de alegria-

Eu tenho fetiche com o Sasuke tímido, não me pergunte por que ."

Muito obrigado pelo comentário!

Kissus!

* * *

**yeahrebecca**

Você divide o mesmo sentimento que eu -olhando pra tela do computador com marcas de mordida- .'

SasuNaru rules e... NÃO BATA A CARA NA PAREDE!

Não quero perder minha beta querida!! .'

Valeu pelo review!

Kissus!

* * *

**Ana Loks**

Pense pelo lado de que a distância vai aumentar e fortificar o laço entre eles... -tentando arranjar uma desculpa- e.é

Ah, eu adoro GaaLee e simplesmente não consigo evitar de escrever, mesmo que na história não importe em nada esse romance -se enforca em um pé de cebola-

Mas muito obrigada pelo review!

Kissus!

* * *

**Nao-chan n.n**

Espero que as altas apareçam realmente, mas estou duvidando...

Sim, sim. Ah eu com um irmão E um cunhado desses º-º

Fuinha desmamada?? UASHUAHSUAHSUAH

Essa é nova, rolei de rir com esse comentário. Fiquei imaginando uma fuinha desmamada e foi bem engraçado e fofo, depois imaginei o Itachi com uma cara EXATAMENTE IGUAL e não consegui me segurar, deitei pra rir.

É uma idéia muito absurda, não pense nela literalmente se não quiser ficar um bom tempo sem respirar direito! uHAUSHAU

Arigatou pelo review

Kissus

* * *

**Não sei o que dizer... FIM?? -- do cap é claro, não abandonarei vocês tão facilmente! :D**


	17. AVISO

_**Aviso a todos**_

Para todos os leitores de minhas fanfics venho deixar esta nota, que vale para as histórias ainda em andamento (Our Kigdom, Not a Girl e Possessão)

Pra começar, o motivo principal dela é anunciar que eu entrarei em estado de Hiatus pelo menos até o fim do ano. Eu não vou abandonar nenhuma delas, eu garanto, mas todos devem ter percebido a dificuldade que tenho tido em postar os capítulos, inclusive fazendo meses que não atualizo as duas últimas.

Vou esboçar aqui os motivos: O principal é a época do ano. Eu faço muitos cursos e treino. Dança, teclado, vôlei, entre outros. Nessa fase que estamos agora, começam as competições e apresentações de cada um deles e meu tempo se extingue. Também tenho alguns trabalhos extras, como traduções e edições, que exigem prazos fixos.

O por que de eu estar propondo essa pausa é para que eu possa tranqüilizar tudo isso. Escreverei quando puder e assim, quando voltar, terei alguns capítulos para postar e mais tempo para escrever os próximos. Com esse estado, eu me libero do sentimento de ter que escrever pra postar em prazos, o que vêm causando certo stress.

Peço desculpa aos leitores por isso, apesar de que, pelo rumo que toma Our Kingdom, já não devem ter sobrado leitores pra se preocupar. Espero vossa compreensão.


End file.
